When I Met Tom Quincy
by ilovetimrozon
Summary: Jude is a wedding planner, Tommy's a producer and sadie is wife to be. Jude never enter instant star. what Jude don't know she's planning their wedding but in the end will they get married or will Tommy fall for jude instead JOMMY find out!
1. How we met

When I Met Tom Quincy

Jude and Tommy never met until now. Jude is 21, Tommy is 24. Jude is a wedding planner, Tommy is a producer. Sadie is his soon to be wife. Jude's single for now. Everything happen in instant star happen but Jude winner instant star contest.

Jude and her best friend Kat was just finishing up a wedding for the newlyweds for Nicole and Matt.

_**Flashback…………..**_

**_The priest was on the part of "do you Matthew Sean Wilson take Nicole Beth Wilson as your awfully wedded wife."_**

_**Matthew: I do**_

_**Priest: "And do you Nicole Beth Wilson take Matthew Sean Wilson as your awfully wedded husband."**_

_**Nicole: I do**_

_**Priest: by the power vested in me you may kiss the bride.**_

_**Matthew pulls up Nicole's vale up and kisses her passionately. The crowd went wild clapping and crying. The newlyweds broke the kiss and smiled at each other and walk down the aisle together.**_

_**End of flashback………..**_

Jude smiled to her self because she did an awesome job planning the wedding and the bribe and gloom loved it. They went to the Bahamas for their honeymoon.

Kat walks over to Jude and see her smiling.

Kat: what got u all smiley?

Jude snapped out her thoughts and turn and seen Kat standing there.

Jude: nothing really, just the wedding

Kat: I know we did an amazing job if I don't say so myself

Jude smiled: yea we did

Kat: we should celebrate and go to a club tonight and have some fun

Jude: what Kat we can't we have to work tomorrow

Kat sighs: Jude can you stop thinking about work for once and have fun

Jude: I have fun

Kat gave her a look: sense when?

Jude: sense now come on we got a club to go to.

Kat: now you're talking (they walked out the church into the parking lot and they got into Jude's mustang and drove to the mall)

At the mall………….

Jude and Kat walk in an expensive/fancy store and looks around. About 10 minutes Jude and Kat had outfits, Jude had a mini jean skirt with red rim stones going around the skirt and a red spaghetti strap shirt that show her curves and some 3 inch red heels with diamonds at the foot of the toe. Kat had a strapless black shirt that hugs her figure with tight jeans and some black boots with a heel. When they finish shopping they paid for their clothes and went to Jude's house. Her house was medium size good for a single person it had a big living room, good size for a kitchen and the bathroom was too. And her room was big with a queen size bed with silky dark blue sheets, a 50 inch TV, a bathroom in her room, a walk in closet, and full collection of classic and funny movies, stereo with surround sound and a another collection but its CDs all punk/rock and a boyzattack CD but no one knows but Kat.

When they got there Jude and Kat went in Jude's room. Jude changed in her room and Kat changed in the other bathroom, after they finish putting on their outfits, they did there make up Jude had red eye shadow on with red shiny with a little glitter lip gloss and eye liner around her eyes it look great. Her hair was red and down in curls. Kat had on some light blue eye shadow on and some clear lip gloss, she put on a little eye liner, she straighten her hair from the curls she had and wore it down straight.

Kat looks at Jude: you look awesome Jude

Jude smiled: thanks, you do too ready to go?

Kat: yea (she grabs her cell phone and purse from Jude's bed, Jude did the same. Then they left Jude's house and got into Jude's mustang and drove to a club called wild n out.

At the Club………….when they walked in the club was full it was the hottest spot in Toronto everyone goes there to party. Jude wanted a drink so she asks Kat if she wanted one she said yea, they went over to the bar. 

Jude sat down on one of the stool Kat did too, the bartender seen them and smiled he walks over to them.

Bartender: what can I get you ladies? (Looking at Jude smiling, she smiled back)

Jude: umm I'll have strawberry daiquiri

Bartender: ok, what about you (he finally looks at Kat)

Kat: a Pina Colada

Bartender: ok I'll be right back (he smiled again before leaving to make the drinks)

Kat turn to look at Jude: how do you always get the guys?

Jude smiles and shrugged

A few minutes later the bartender give them their drinks, they took them and started to drink them. Then a song came on Jude liked she put her drink down.

Jude: omg I love this song (she grabs Kat hand to the dance floor)

Jude started to dance to beat.

Long Way 2 Go By: Cassie

Verse 1:  
I love it when they try to get intimate  
Even though they know I really ain't into it  
(You're not into it?) I'm not into it  
I already know the game and I've been through it  
See I buy my own bags, my boots, my jeans  
Wear La Rok with my Rebel Yell underneath  
You wanna step to me?  
Said you gotta long way 2 go (Rock wit me now) 

Jude moved her hips to the beat and got lost in the song.

Pre-Hook:  
You claim that you're so hot  
And you say you got skills in the bedroom  
You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through  
You say you wanna come and see me  
Cuz you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh)  
I'ma tell you why you can't  
Said you gotta long way 2 go  
Say you wanna love me? 

Hook:  
Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl  
you wanna get close? Ease up cuz you gotta a long way 

As she was dancing a guy walked behind her and put his hands on her hips and pull her closer to him Jude smiled close her eyes and kept dancing.

Verse 2:  
I love it when they try to get scandalous  
Even though they know they really can't handle it  
(They can't handle it?) They can't handle it  
Try and take me out to dinner, I'll cancel it  
If you really wanna know me first of all  
You should never try to get to personal  
Cuz I'm in it when I say:  
That you gotta long way to go

Pre-Hook:  
You claim that you're so hot  
And you say you got skills in the bedroom  
You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through  
You say you wanna come and see me  
Cuz you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh)  
I'ma tell you why you can't  
Said you gotta long way 2 go  
Say you wanna love me?

Hook:  
Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cuz you gotta long way 2 go   
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl  
you wanna get close? Ease up cuz you gotta a long way 

They started to grind in each other and moved faster to beat as it picked up.

Pre-Hook Breakdown:  
You claim that you're so hot  
And you say you got skills in the bedroom  
You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through  
You say you wanna come and see me  
Cuz you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh, yeah)  
Said you gotta long way 2 go  
Say you wanna love me?

Hook:   
Wanna love me? Wanna touch me? (Touch me)  
Think twice cuz you gotta long way 2 go (Way to go)  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back (Oh you got a long way)  
It's like that cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy (Take it easy) you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl (I'ma bad girl)you wanna get close? Ease up cuz you gotta a long way

They slow down dancing but they didn't stop, then Kat ran over to them, she taps Jude, Jude open her eyes and looks at Kat.

Kat: hey Jude (she slurs and then laughs)

Jude stops dancing: Kat are you drunk?

Kat: nope (she laughs harder)

Jude: I got to get you home( she turn around to look at the person she was dancing with it was Tommy, but she didn't see his face that clear because it was dark in the club)

Jude: I'm sorry I got to get my friend home

Tommy; its ok I'm Tom Quincy (he stuck his hand out she shake it)

Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cuz you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I said you gotta long way to go  
Rock wit me now, you gotta long way to go  
Bettah fall back, said you gotta long way to go

Jude: I'm Jude Harrison well I'll see you around?

Tommy: yea sure (he smiles)

Tommy: and by the way (he walks closer to her up to her ear and whisper) you're a great dancer

Jude blushes and smiles: thanks you too (Kat starts singing pick up the pieces)

Jude: um well later Tommy (she grabs Kat by the arm)

Tommy; later Jude (she smiles and walks away with Kat following and laughing.

Outside the Club……….Jude put Kat in the car and she got in and drove home.


	2. The Big News

At Jude house………Jude got Kat out the car she was still singing put up the pieces Jude was get annoyed and she was already mad because Kat messed up the thing she had with Tommy. She drag Kat to her guest room she open the door and she walk in their with Kat she finally stop singing when she got dizzy she fall onto the bed Jude shakes her head and took off her painful shoes and pull the clovers on Kat then she went to her room undress in to Pajamas and went to bed.

The next morning Kat woke up with a major hangover she groans and runs to the bathroom and throw up. Jude walks into the bathroom and seen Kat over the toilet she pats her back and Kat looks up from the toilet and seen Jude dress and shower Jude walks over to the cabinet and got the Advil and gave it to Kat, Kat wipes her mouth stand up over the sink and wash her mouth out and then took the pill from Jude and swallow it and then took a drink from the sink.

Kat: thanks

Jude: you're welcome you better get ready for work and get well because we got a hour to work and you know how Georgia is and we got big news for us a new couple that's rich so come on.

Kat groans in respond and Jude walks out the bathroom.

Kat got into the shower and took one and got ready for work. About 20 minutes alter Kat walks out the bathroom shower with the clothes Jude gave her because she didn't have any. She combs her hair and put it in a ponytail she put on light make up today. She goes in the kitchen and seen Jude drinking coffee and eating a poptart she walks over to the coffee pot and gets her some she walks over to the table where Jude is sitting she sat down.

Kat: good morning

Jude: morning how are you feeling?

Kat: at little better my head still hurts but I'll live

Jude: good do you even remember what happen last night

Kat: do I even want to know?

Jude: yes, because you messed up my little thing with Tommy

Kat: what did I do?

Jude: oh nothing but run over to me drunk while I was dancing with the hottest man in the damn club, you said hey Jude slurring so I ask you are you drunk you said no and then started laughing and then I knew you was drunk so I say I have to take you home so I told Tommy and then you started to sing pick up the pieces and did a little dance to top it off and then I really needed to take you home.

Kat: I did that?

Jude: yes and you sung it all the way to my house

Kat blush in embarrassment: sorry

Jude: uh huh( she started laughing, Kat join her a few minutes later they stop laughing and drunk their coffee, when they was finish they put their cups in the sink and left Jude's house and got in her mustang and drove to work.

At work………Jude and Kat walked in and seen the place totally chaos Jude and Kat looks at each and went to their boss's office and knocked.

With Tommy………….he woke up thinking about the girl he met at the club last night he couldn't stop thinking about her. He got up out of bed and his soon to be wife stir but she didn't wake up, so he walks into their bathroom and took a shower 15 minutes later he came out the shower and grab a towel wraps it around him and walks out his bathroom into his their room. He went over to his closet and got out pair jeans, dark blue button up, then he went to his dresser and got out some black silky boxers he drops his towel put on his boxers, he grabs his pants and put those on, then Sadie phone started ringing she jumps and falls out the bed.

Tommy put his hand over his mouth so Sadie wouldn't hear him laugh, Sadie got up off the floor and grabs her cell she opens it up and answers it. "Hello" "now..." but" "ok" "bye" she hung up. Tommy didn't know what the person on the phone said but he knew that Sadie had to go to work. On cue she went into the bathroom and got ready. He put his shirt on and then grab a belt put it on. He walks into the bathroom and gets his jel and comb off the sink and did his hair. 15 minutes later he was done. He walks into his room and grabs his cell phone and car/ house keys his dresser. Sadie came out in her robe she went over to her closet and picked out an outfit.

Tommy: good morning (he walks over to Sadie and grabs her by the waist)

Sadie smiles: good morning (she kiss him, walks into the closet and got her a mini black skirt and a tight thin white tank top, she goes to her dresser and get out some thongs and a bra and then she put them on the bed)

Sadie: oh I called the wedding planner place and we meet our planner tomorrow ok so don't forget she'll be here In the afternoon

Tommy: ok I won't forget I promise

Tommy cells rings he answers it.

Tommy: hello?

: Hey T D told me to call you

Tommy: what about Kwest?

Kwest: he want you here now because we got meeting about karma and mason's albums being done weeks so he wants you here.

Tommy: ok I'll be there (he hung up)

Sadie: Darius

Tommy: yup, I'll see later ok

Sadie; yea (he gave her a quick kiss and left)

Tommy walks down stairs out the door goes to his garage and got his viper out and drove to G majors)

At G majors………Tommy parked in the parking lot and walks into G major he seen kwest go into the conference room he walks in to. They sat down; darius stand up and started talking.

Darius: the reason I call you guys here is because of karma and mason's albums are do in 8 weeks from now and I want them done Tom? Kwest?

Tommy: um me and karma are almost finish we got 2 more songs to go and were finish

Darius: ok cool, Kwest what about mason?

Kwest: we got 3 more to go D

Darius: you guys better have them done in one month is that a problem?

Kwest: no

Darius: good now this meeting is over (Tommy and kwest got up and left)

In the lobby………Tommy seen karma talking to porsha he walks over to them.

Tommy: hey, Karma we got to get to work

Karma turns to Tommy and smiled: ok I'll talk to you later porsha

Porsha: ok, tom

Tommy: porsha (she walks away)

Tommy: you got something girl? (As they walked into studio A)

Karma: yes I do( she walks over to the couch and got her journal out her bag and turn some pages and finally got the page she was looking for, she handed to Tommy, he grabs it and reads it.

Tommy smiles: this is great girl sing it for me

Karma smiles: thanks, ok (she begin to sing in:

_**Come enjoy the life  
Baby take a ride  
I just wanna vibe with you, you  
Baby you and I can have a good time  
Tell me what you like  
Oo oo **_

Spoken  
Now listen  
I've been single for a while now  
And I've been kind of lonely  
But I'm looking for somebody to talk to,  
Love me, someone who can hold me,  
Is that you?

I'm looking for somebody I can call boo  
Looking for the only one that I can give my all to  
Tell me if it's you, you, you  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Make your move  
You can be my teacher  
I'll do homework  
You can give me extra credit, baby  
I'll do more work  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Now it's me and you, you, you  
Make a move

This mood is so right  
It feels so right  
You can be my prince  
My knight  
You can be my superman  
Save me here I am

'Cause baby  
There's nothing I won't do  
To spend my life with you  
I'll give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy  
There's nothing I won't do  
To spend my life with you  
I'll give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy

You and me together  
Picture perfect  
I'll spend all my money all my time  
Because you're worth it  
It's just me and you, you, you  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Make a move  
Call me mama, spoil you like a baby  
Thinking about you, dreaming about you  
Got me going crazy  
What you wanna do, do, do  
Now it's me and you, you, you  
Make a move

This mood is so right  
It feels so right  
You can be my prince  
My knight  
You can be my superman  
Save me here I am

Baby  
There's nothing I won't do  
To spend my life with you  
I'll give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy  
There's nothing I won't do  
To spend my life with you  
I'll give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy

Spoken  
I mean everything that I say  
From the bottom of my heart  
I will never, never ever hurt you  
I open my heart

Open my heart  
Give it to you  
Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you  
Whatever you want  
Baby I'll do  
I know I don't want nobody else but you

There's nothing I won't do (there's nothing I wont do baby)  
To spend my life with you (to spend my life with you)  
I'll give my all to you  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy (oOoH)  
There's nothing I won't do  
To spend my life with you  
I'll give my all to you (I will give my all to you my baby boo my love is true oohhh)  
I promise that I will never lie to you boy

fading out  
You're my one and only, I been waiting waiting waiting  
For you  
You can be my homie, I'll be waiting waiting waiting  
For you  
Baby come and hold me, I'll be waiting waiting waiting  
For you  
Looking for my one and only, you can be my one and only

She stops and look at tommy: what do toy think Tommy?

Tommy: I love it, its great what is it called

Karma: thanks and I promise

Tommy: come on we got to record it

Karma walks into the booth and put on her headphones, Tommy asking her if she was ready she nodds and started singing, tommy turns the knobs on the soundboard as she sing.

With Jude and Kat in their bosses office………….they sat down.

Jude smirk: so G who's the new rich couple?

Georgia smiles: the heart throb lil Tommy Q from Boyzattack and the model Sadie Harrison( _just so everyone know they just got the same last name Sadie and Jude aren't sister in this story ok)_

Jude smirk dropped: what! Lil Tommy Q from Boyzattack you can't be serious Georgia

Kat: OMG Tommy Q I love that man he's a Orlando bloom sundae covered in Johnny depp sauce.

Jude: Kat!

Kat: what! you can not say he's ugly you just can't he's freakin hot

Georgia: see Kat likes him why can't you Jude?

Jude; because he's a ego fill cocky jerk and he dated almost all of Canada. he's a walking STD

Georgia: and how do you know that?

Jude: I read

Georgia: ok but you're still planning their wedding you and Kat

Jude: but G why?

Georgia: because Jude you're my best planner and I need this( she gave jude the puppy eyes)

Jude: fine ok I'll do it

Georgia smiles: great I'll see you guys later

Jude: wait when I'm am meeting them

Georgia: tomorrow at noon your meeting them at their house

Jude: great (she said with sarcasm)

They leave G's office and went into Jude office...

Jude: can you believe G making me do this wedding (she was pacing back and forward)

Kat: yes I wish I was you; you get to meet the hottie name Tommy

Jude sighs: oh please he's not that hot

Kat gave her a look, Jude roll her eyes and kept pacing.

Kat got tried of her pacing and stop her and made her sit down on her couch

Kat: it won't be that bad

Jude: yeah right

With Sadie...she got ready and left in her red Alexis and drove to work. she was a model for Victoria secret's. when she got their people runs up to her and they all say the same thing they do everyday.

Girl: sadie you got a photo shoot

HairDresser: sadie we need to do you're hair

Make up artist: sadie you're needed in make up

Sadie: STOP OK ONE AT A TIME( she calm down)

Sadie: ok you first(she pointed to the girl)

Girl: well you have a photo shoot at 1:00 with the new lingerie clothing line.

Sadie: ok thanks umm what's your name again

Girl: lindsay

Sadie: right ok thanks you can go

Linsday sighs and walks away. sadie turns to her hair dresser

Sadie: ok now you andrew

Andrew: well honey we need to do your hair your getting fresh highlights

Sadie: ok i'll be right there thanks andrew

Andrew: anytime sweetie( he walks away)

Saide: okay your last what's up lisa

Lisa: your trying the new make up they got so you have to go there after hair and wardobe

sadie: alright thanks lisa

Lisa:you're welcome( she walks away too)

sadie walks into the dressing room.

Kwest and Mason in studio B...

Kwest: ok mason what do you got?

Mason: this( he pulls out his notebook and reads:

Yes he wore a cowboy hat  
Each bone broken in his back  
All the money and all the gold  
Couldn't buy my love at 8 years old  
Now I'm in love with a girl thats wrong for me  
Ask her, she will disagree  
Her father was a small time man  
With small time dreams and small time hands  
But  
But I was there when there was nobody home  
Please believe me when i say i dunno  
Gone for good in fact but what does it mean  
Within a year they always sold and bought

Easy enough to just look at her  
Whole world on a silver platter  
Was that that bad for me  
If I was there the scotch is free  
Won round one but its not over  
He don't care cause he don't know her  
True love is not the same  
If I could lend a hand in shame

But I was there when there was nobody home  
Please believe me when i say i dunno  
Gone for good infact but what does it mean  
Within a year they always sold and bought

If I was big  
So much easier to see  
Don't hide from me  
That which I've already seen  
You lie to me  
More than occasionally  
Don't lie to me  
You lied to me

I'm as high as I'll ever be  
I don't mind, Stay and see  
They've all gone, Why don't we  
Holding hands, you and me  
But I'm as high as i'll ever be  
But later on, lies to see  
My past is gone, only from me  
I'm alive

But I was there when there was nobody home  
Please belirve me when I say I dunno  
Gone for good infact but what does it mean  
Within a year they always sold and bought

Remember when it was me  
Driving come down just for me  
And then we'll try as we've been

Mason stopped: what do you think?

Kwest: great, let's record it

mason: ok( he went into the booth and sings)


	3. We Met Again

After recording kwest put it on a disk for darius, mason went on his lunch with his boyfriend Dylan they went to Danny's for lunch. They sat down in a booth.

Dylan: so how's the recording going?

Mason: good I only 2 songs to go now.

Dylan: that's great, so I hear lil Tommy Q is getting married again to that model.

Mason: yup, I just hope it last longer than 3 months this time.

Dylan laughs; me too (the waiter came over)

Waiter: what can I get you two?

Mason: umm, I'll have a cheese burger and coke.

Dylan: I'll have the same but a Pepsi.

Waiter wrote it down on his notebook: ok your drinks will be here shortly.

Mason+Dylan: thanks (the waiter walked away)

Back at G majors with Tommy and Karma, karma was still recording and she was mad.

Tommy: come on Karma just one more time and its perfect.

Karma: Tommy I song this damn song so like 50 times already I'm not singing it again (she crossed her arms)

Tommy sighs: please for me (he gave her the puppy eyes and that smile)

Karma couldn't help but smile and give up: fine I'll sing it again

Tommy smiles: ok I promise 5, 4, 3, 2, 1(the music started karma sung her heart out and song it perfectly)

Sadie was hair and make up, she was getting fresh new highlights when they was done they did her make up and then finally she went into wardrobe she put on red bra and red panties that was booty cut and some heels.

She step out the changing room she was in and everyone look at her and smiles.

Sadie: what do you guys think (she did a spin so everyone can see)

Andrew smiles: honey you look great!

Lisa: yea, amazing Sadie everyone going to love you. (She grins)

Lindsay nods agreeing with Lisa and Andrew. Sadie smiles at them.

Lindsay looks at her watch and sees its 1:45.

Lindsay: Sadie it's almost time for your photo shoot.

Sadie: ok let's go (they all go where the shoot is at)

Photographer: hi it's great to meet you Sadie (he hold out his hand)

Sadie: yea it is (she shakes his hand) what's your name?

Photographer: Jake Morris (he grabs his camera from his assistant.)

Photographer: ok let's do this, Sadie I want you to kill me through the lens give me some pouty and fierce looks.

Sadie didn't need to be told twice she pouted, winked and flipped her hair back. The photographer loved it he shouted a perfect, wonderful, awesome, lovely and a great.

When the shoot was over the photographer said it was great working with her and then left Sadie went to her dressing room and put on her regular clothes. When she was finish she told everyone she gone for the day to meet her wedding planner, she got in her Alexis and drove home.

In Jude's Office……

Jude: hey I got a taste for starbucks want to go get some?

Kat: yea I have a taste for a muffin (they leave and went to Starbucks)

Jude and Kat at starbucks seating down………..

Jude: so you got anyone new weddings to plan? (As she takes a drink out her coffee)

Kat: nope not yet Georgia said I'll have next week.

Jude: cool, did she tell you how it is?

Kat: nope (she takes a bite out her muffin)

Kat: so how are you going to plan Mr. and Mrs. Quincy?

Jude: Kat I really don't want to think about that right now.

Kat: fine, but I just hope he stay with this one this time.

Jude smiles: yea, me too (she takes a another drink out her coffee, her cell phone rings pick up the pieces, Kat looked at Jude surprise Jude smiles and grabs her phone.

Jude: hello?

: Jude where are you and Kat?

Jude: were at starbucks Georgia

Georgia: ok get here and don't forget you got to meet the new couple.

Jude: ok bye (they hung up)

Kat: we have to go don't we?

Jude: yup (she grabs her coffee and Kat grabs her muffin and leave starbucks)

At wedding planner's…………….

Jude and Kat walk in and see Georgia talking to the lady at the front desk, they walk up to her, and Georgia turns around and sees them.

Georgia: good you guys are here.

Jude: why (she took a drink out her coffee)

Tommy was mixing Karma's new single and it was great. Karma was on her lunch break, as he was mixing his cell phone ring. He took off his headphones and turns the volume down he looks at his cell and seen Sadie. He picks it up and answers.

Tommy: hello?

Sadie: Tommy you need to get home remembers we are meeting our planners today.

Tommy look at his watch and seen 1:35: I thought you said at 2oclock.

Sadie: I know but we are meeting them early ok.

Tommy sighs: fine I'll be there in 15.

Sadie: ok bye (she hung up)

Tommy closes his phone and stops the track and closes down the soundboard. He got up out his chair and grabs his jacket and leaves the studio.

He walks out into the lobby and knocks on darius door, he said come in, and he went in.

Darius: what's up Tom? Got me a hit?

Tommy: yea but it not finish yet, I was wondering if I can have today off.

Darius: why?

Tommy: Sadie called and told me that she want us to meet our planner's early today.

Darius sighs: tom I'm not going to keep giving you days off for your planners.

Tommy: this is the first time I ask you.

Darius: I know but I don't want it to be a habit ok?

Tommy: ok thanks D

Darius: uh huh tell Sadie that to ok?

Tommy: ok later D

Darius: later (Tommy leaves his office and G majors)

Mason and Dylan got their food and ate, they talked and then mason had to leave and go back to G majors for his album.

At G majors………mason walked in and went straight to studio b and seen kwest reading a tabloid drinking water, he hear someone come in and sees mason he close the tabloid and put it on the soundboard.

Mason: I got another idea for a song.

Kwest: really? Let's hear it.

Mason: ok (he goes over to the couch and gave his bag and took out his notebook and started a new song)

An hour later he had a song…………..

Mason: I got a song.

Kwest: let me see (mason hand his notebook to kwest, kwest grabs it and read.)

Kwest: it is awesome mason

Mason smiles: thanks.

Kwest: want to record this?

Mason: yea sure (he goes in the booth and gets ready)

Tommy was on his way home, when he got their, he parked his viper and went inside.

Tommy: Sadie? (He shouted as he put his car keys on the table and his jacket on the couch)

Sadie was upstairs when she hears Tommy called her. She went downstairs.

Sadie: yea (she walks over to him and kisses him)

Tommy: nothing when are the planners coming again?( he sat down on the couch)

Sadie: they should be here in a few minutes (she walks into the kitchen)

Jude and Kat were talking to Georgia.

Georgia: Sadie wants you two to come early.

Jude: why?

Georgia: I don't know but she wants you guys early so go.

Jude: fine, come on Kat (they leave and go to Sadie's and Tommy's house)

At Sadie's and Tommy's house………..Jude and Kat got out Jude's car and walk up to their doorstep and knocks. A minute later Tommy comes to the door he opens it and sees Jude and Kat. He looks at Jude and his eyes get wide then he gets caught up in his thoughts.

Tommy Thoughts: OMG she's the girl from the club last night, what is she doing here? She can't be one of the planners. Man she's hot no Tommy bad you're marrying Sadie who's hot but Jude's hotter look at those blue eyes of her hers.

Kat got annoyed: Hello!! Anyone there!!(She shouted)

Tommy snaps out his thoughts: huh? What did you say?

Kat: I said can we come in?

Tommy: oh yea sure (he moved out the way and let them in, Jude looks at Tommy and also get caught up in her thought)

Jude thoughts: OMFG that's him the man I dance with at the club oh god I dance with lil Tommy q from boyzattack, oh man he's hot stop it Jude he's getting married)

Kat: Jude (she shouted)

Jude: what?

Kat: are you okay?

Jude: uh yea, I'm fine.

Kat: come on we're going in the living room.

Jude: ok( they all go into the living room and sit down, Tommy looks Jude and Jude do the same)

Tommy thoughts: Does she remember me because she's not acting like she knows me maybe she doesn't.

Jude thoughts: Doesn't he remember me because he's acting like he doesn't even know me maybe he doesn't.

Sadie comes out the kitchen a bottle of water, she walks into the living room and see two girls sitting on the couch and she know one of them.

Sadie: Jude you're my planner (she runs over Jude and hugs her, Jude hugs her back)

Jude: yea you didn't know (she says as they stop hugging)

Sadie: no because your boss only said Jude and Kat I didn't' know she means Jude Harrison.

Jude: yea…so-

Kat cuts her off: wait you two know each other? (she say looking confused)

Jude: yea we were best friends in grade school to high school but she moved to the states New York and we lost contact with each other.

Kat: oh ok.

Sadie: yea ok sense that is done lets do this.

Jude: ok, first what colors do you guys want for your wedding?

Sadie: pink, I love pink.

Jude: um ok( she looks at Tommy) what about you Tommy? What's your favorite color?

Tommy: well I like blue.

Jude smiles: I like blue too (they smile at each other, Sadie notices a connection but ignore it)

Sadie: so, Jude when did you become a wedding planner?

Jude stop looking Tommy and look at Sadie: um 19, what about you? A model?

Sadie smiles big: yup, I love it, it rocks.

Jude: well you also wanted to be a model when we were young.

Sadie: I know you too a wedding planner.

Kat: yea that great guys but back to the wedding.

Jude: right (they all talk about the plans for the wedding)

After they discuss the plans for the wedding, Jude and Kat got ready to go.

Sadie: so all see you guys tomorrow same time.

Jude: yea, great to see you again Sadie.

Sadie: yea it was (they walk Jude and Kat to the door and Tommy opens it jude smiles at Tommy before leaving Tommy does the same)

Kat hit Jude in the arm when they were outside.

Jude: ow (she rubs her arm) what was that for?

Kat: are you coo coo bananas?

Jude: what?

Kat: flirting with Tommy he's getting married.

Jude: I know and I wasn't flirting with him (she got into the driver side when they reach her car, Kat rolls her eyes and got into the car)

Back with Sadie and Tommy………….

Sadie: so….pink do you like it as our color?

Tommy shrugs: yea sure great (he lied)

Sadie: your greatest (she kisses him on the cheek and goes to their room, Tommy sighs and goes to their room too)


	4. The Connection

Jude drove off and drops Kat at home.

Jude: I'll see you tomorrow.

Kat: yea goodnight (she got out the car and walks to her front door, got her keys out open her door walks in but waves at Jude before going in, Jude waved back and then drove off)

Jude got home took a hot shower and went to bed.

The next morning Tommy woke up from his alarm, he groans and put his pillow on his head. Sadie came out the bathroom and seen Tommy still in bed she sighs.

Sadie: come on Tommy get up!!! You got to go to work. (She said as she walks over to her closet and pick out some clothes)

Tommy: no (he said in a childish voice)

Sadie put her clothes down on the bed walks over to Tommy and got on top of him.

Sadie: get up!

Tommy: no I'm tired.

Sadie: so get up now (she pulls the pillow off his head, he groans and opens his eyes)

Tommy: what?

Sadie: nothing get up!!

Tommy smiles: I would but I can't.

Sadie: why?

Tommy: because you still on top of me.

Sadie blushes: oh….you know you like it (she smirks)

Tommy: I would like it better it we were doing something.

Sadie hits Tommy chest: do you always think about sex? And we don't have enough. time. (she pointed to the alarm clock that said 7: 37)

Sadie: you got to be at work at 8oclock (she grins and gets off of him)

Tommy: shit (he jumps out the bed and ran into the bathroom)

Sadie laughs and put on her clothes, she walks over to her dresser and put on some eye shadow and lip gloss on. When she was done with her make up she went inside her closet and her favorite heels the ones that tie up the leg. Tommy came out the bathroom with a towel on he walks in his closet got out his clothes for today switch was a pair of faded jeans and a white T shirt. He quickly gets his boxers and put them on then his clothes he ran in the bathroom to do his hair. Sadie finish getting ready she grabs her purse and keys walks out the room downstairs into the kitchen she walks over to the fridge and got out the orange Juice, got a cup from the cabinet pours her some.

Tommy finish his hair, he grabs his leather jacket and cell phone and his keys he race down stairs and seen Sadie drinking juice he walks over to her kiss her on the cheek.

Tommy: I'll see you later ok.

Sadie: yea sure bye love you.

Tommy: love you too (he walks out the kitchen into the living out the door, he hops into his viper and drives away quickly to G majors.)

Jude woke up from her alarm, she groans gets out the bed and go into her bathroom and take a long hot shower. She got out the shower 15 minutes later wrap her self with a towel she looks in her mirror but it was flog up she wipes the flog away, she gets her hair dryer and dry her hair. When she was finish she walks back into her room and got ready. She wore a skirt and a blue shirt that fit her curves she put on light make up, she combs her hair down in loose curls. Then she got her things got in her mustang and drove to her job.

At wedding planner's…………

Jude walks in go to her office, she sat down in her chair. Someone knock on the door she said come in. Georgia came in.

Jude: yes Georgia?

Georgia: how did it go with tom and Sadie? (She sat down in the chair that was by Jude's desk)

Jude: it was okay and guess what?

Georgia: what?

Jude: Sadie Harrison is one of my friends.

Georgia: really?

Jude: I didn't really pay attention to her name but when I saw her yesterday I knew, we were friends when we were little but she moved and we lost contact.

Georgia: hmm so what else happen?

Jude: nothing we talk about the wedding.

: She's lying she was flirting with Tommy (Jude and Georgia turn around and looks at the door and seen Kat standing there)

Georgia: Jude you can't flirt with the groom he's getting married and I thought you hated him.

Jude: I didn't flirt with him and I don't like him.

Kat: no she does like him she was staring at him like he was a piece of meat and she was all smiley and he was all smiley back.

Georgia: Jude!

Jude: Georgia don't listen to her I smile at everyone.

Kat: yea but not like that.

Jude looks at Kat: out!!(She shouted)

Kat rolls her eyes: fine (she walks out the room)

Georgia: is that true Jude?

Jude: what? (she said trying to act innocent)

Georgia: you know what! (She demanded)

Jude sighs: all I did was smile at him that's it.

Georgia: Jude I don't care that you smile at him it's the way you smiled at him.

Jude: Georgia I smile at Tommy the same way I smile at everyone else.

Georgia look at her unsure: ok but don't fall for him ok he's getting married (she said getting up out her seat)

Jude: I know Georgia I'll see you later.

Georgia: yea bye and don't forget what I told you.

Jude: yea I won't (Georgia leaves Jude office)

Jude sighs and put her head in her hands she didn't know if she was falling for Tommy but she knew she liked him.

Tommy walks into G majors late, when he was about to walk into studio A someone called him.

: Tom (Tommy spin around to see Darius mad because he was late)

Tommy: uh hey D what's up.

Darius: you being late is what's up T you can't be late when there is an album that needs to be done. You understand?

Tommy: yea, D I understand.

Darius: ok get to work (he walks away and goes into his office)

Tommy sighs and walks into the kitchen; he got him a cup, grabs the coffee pot and pours him some coffee. He takes a sip, the hottest going down his throat felt good to him. He closes his eyes sleepy and lean on the counter.

: Hey Tommy!

Tommy groans and opens his eyes to karma standing there with a mini pink skirt with a white tight tank top. He pulls him self from the counter.

Tommy: yea karma? (He took another sip of his coffee)

Karma: I got a song! (She said happily)

Tommy yawns softly: good let's hear it.

Karma: here? (She asked confused)

Tommy: yea why not?

Karma: um ok (she opens her journal that she was holding; she turns a couple of pages and then found it.)

Karma: ok here it goes its called A Thousand Miles:

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound _

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

Karma: what do you think?

Tommy: good, come on let's record it (he sip his coffee again as they make their way into Studio A)

They go into studio A, Tommy sit at the sound board and Karma goes into the booth.

Sadie was in Dressing room trying on a new line of lingerie. The bra was pink with glitter on the straps with some pink lacy panties that came to the hip. She came out her dressing room, Andrew pull her in a chair and did her hair, Lisa then takes her to make up and does it. Lindsay who was waiting backstage of the fashion show can into the hair/make up room.

Lindsay: Sadie you're up next.

Sadie: ok (she got up out her chair and walk over to Lindsay, then she walks on stage, she does her catwalk down the stage, people was taking pictures like crazy she did a pose and walked back up the stage and took another pose before going backstage.

A girl grabs Sadie and give her next outfit to where and put in back into her dressing room.

Sadie change, she went back on stage walks down the stage and struck a pose and the crowd went wild then she went back up the stage.

Kwest and mason in the kitchen eating sandwiches.

Kwest: so you got anything new? (He asks taking a bit out his sandwich)

Mason swallows: no but I'm thinking of one.

Kwest: ok we are almost finish you need one more song then your album is finished.

Mason: awesome (he said giving Kwest a high five)

With Tommy and Karma……….Karma was singing and Tommy was fighting to stay woke, When she finish and she came out the booth.

Karma: so what do you think Tommy?

Tommy: huh? Oh yea it was great, good job karma.

Karma smiles: thanks.

Tommy: yea why don't you go on break and I sleep I mean mix ok.

Karma: ok bye.

Tommy: bye (she leaves the studio, Tommy smiles and goes to sleep on the sound board)

Back with Jude at work……..Jude was in her office looking at the ceiling thinking.

Jude thoughts: I can't be falling for him, he's getting married ugh! This is so bad really bad. I got to stop this.( she came out her thoughts grabs her keys and jacket then she walks out her office out the building she got into her mustang and drove to G majors.)

At Gmajors…………Jude walks in, she looks around trying to find her way she sees the front desk she walks up to it, a young girl about 17 or 18 was talking on the phone she sees Jude and hang up.

Young girl: hi can I help you?

Jude: um yea I'm looking for Tommy Quincy.

Young girl: yea, he's in studio A mixing you can go right in.

Jude: thanks, um where is Studio A?

Young girl: right walk straight down the hall make a right and you'll see Studio A.

Jude: k thanks.

Young girl: sure (she picks up the phone and dials a number, Jude walks away to Studio A.)

Jude walks in and sees Tommy sleep on the soundboard she smiles. She walks over to him.

Jude: Tommy! Tommy (she shouted)

Tommy woke up: yea, I'm mixing karma I'm mixing.

Jude: not karma it's Jude you know your wedding planner.

Tommy: oh hey, what are you doing here?

Jude sighs and sits down by Tommy: we need to talk.

Tommy rubs his eyes: sure about what?

Jude: that night at the club, us it needs to stop.

Tommy raises a brow in confused: huh? What are you talking about?

Jude: uh you know this…..this feeling you know.

Tommy: it was just a dance at club don't worry about it.

Jude: so we can just forget about it? Drop it?

Tommy: yea, I totally forgot about it.

Jude: cool later (she walks out the room)

Tommy shakes his head and lay his head on the board.

Jude &Tommy thoughts: how can I forgot this when we had this connection.

As Jude was thinking she wasn't paying attention, she bumps into Sadie.

Sadie: OW! Watch where you're going! (She looks up and sees Jude)

Jude: hey!

Sadie: Jude OMG what are you doing here?

Jude eyes wide: um you know I was in the neighborhood and I had to talk to Tommy…….

Sadie: oh about what?

Jude: um (she laughs nervously) you know….soup.

Sadie looks at her weird: soup?

Jude: yea, you don't want to get the soup to later you know there never have the good kind left. So? Um what kind do you like?

Sadie oh I love chicken soup!

Jude; great, doodle noted later (she rush past Sadie out the front door)

Sadie looks as Jude walks away in confusion; she shrugs and walks into studio A.

Sadie walks in sees Tommy but Tommy doesn't see her, she walks over to him kiss his cheek, he came out his thoughts and see Sadie.

Tommy: hey Sadie what are you doing here?

Sadie: what? You're soon to be wife can't see you.

Tommy: yea. I mean you're usually at home or at work at this time.

Sadie: I got off early and I wanted see you (she sat down on his lap kissing his jaw)

Tommy: oh ok.

Sadie: so I seen Jude today she practically knock me over.

Tommy: yea?

Sadie: yea she says she was in the neighborhood and she needed to talk to you about soup for the wedding.

Tommy: huh? Oh yea soup I picked clam chowder.( he lied)

Sadie: eww you know I love chicken noodle.

Tommy: I'll tell her that tonight when she comes.

Sadie: its okay I told her already (she said running her hands through Tommy's hair)

Sadie: hey, you want to get something to eat?

Tommy: sure (she gets out his lap, he stands grabs his jacket he turn of the board and they left the studio)


	5. Will you go out with me?

_**Hey everyone I'm so sorry about not posting on this story I couldn't think of anything but you guys are in luck because I chatted with my instant star/ degrassi fan friend and my great co- writer for most of my stories she helped me. Her name is Shannon she's the best co- writer a girl can have, this is for you Shannon a.k.a. Jimmy/Sme. You rock and thanks again. - Yours truly Angelica a.k.a. Angelic-a/ Ms. Rozon. **_

The next day Jude goes G majors to talk about the guest list for the wedding, she talked to Sadie the other day and told her to meet them at G majors. As she's walking she bumps into someone, she falls to the floor. The person who bump into her was kwest, he helps her up.

Kwest was instantly attracted to her: Sorry.( He said getting lost in her baby blue eyes)

Jude thinks he's cute: Its cool, um do you know a Sadie?

Kwest: Yea, Studio A.

Jude: Thanks...What's your name?

Kwest: Names Kwest. What about you?

Jude: I'm Jude.

Kwest: well see you around Jude( he smiles at her before walking away)

Jude smiles to herself when kwest left. Neither of them knew that someone was watching them, it was Tommy he was getting coffee and seen the whole thing. For some reason he got jealous, he shook his head and went to Darius office to talk about Karma's album. Sadie was in studio A waiting on Jude, she was all excited about the wedding.

Jude: So do you know that Kwest guy?( She asked Sadie)

Sadie: Yea. Him and Tommy are tight. He's kinda of cute.

Jude nods agreeing with her: yeah he is.

Sadie seen her face brighten up at the mention of kwest: You interested? Cause I could hook you guys up.( She smiles)

Jude shakes her head: No, I'm good.

Sadie: Ok...(she said with a grin)

Jude: I'm serious. The last thing I need is a boyfriend.( She said trying to convince Sadie and herself also)

Sadie rolls her eyes and they continue to plan the wedding.

Sadie: What about a performer?

Jude: Good idea, who do you want to perform?

Sadie: How about that Karma girl that's Tommy's producing?

Jude frowns: Uh no!. She's kinda trashy don't you think?( She said bitterly)

Sadie: I guess, but her voice is not bad.( She said trying to convince Jude to let Karma perform)

Jude: How about you two sing to each other?( She thought out loud)

Sadie: oooooooooh. Autumn turns to winter, the futures still unknown, but I will always love you(Sadie sings horrible)

Jude put her hands to her ears : or not.( She replied trying not to laugh)

Sadie rolls her eyes. Tommy walks back in.

Tommy: what you girls talking about?( He sat down in his chair)

Sadie: performers for the wedding. We don't know who to pick.

Tommy: Kwest can DJ( he said taking a drink out his coffee)

Jude: there we go.( Sadie wasn't happy)

Sadie: but I want a singer!!!( She sounded like a 5 years old who couldn't get desert before dinner)

Tommy sighs and put his coffee on the soundboard: fine, lets go talk to D about this.( Him and Sadie got up and walked out the studio leaving Jude by herself, she looks at the soundboard and begins to sing to herself .

_**A familiar voice **_

_**Makes it so hard **_

_**to make a choice **_

_**I don't know if I should stay **_

_**I ran to you like water **_

_**I threw my body in **_

_**And I'll stand up on the ocean **_

_**Just to show you that I am strong **_

_**Strong **_

_**But what if I am wrong? **_

Tommy and Sadie was walking to D's office when Sadie remember she forgot something.

Sadie: oh I forgot my purse would you go get it for me?

Tommy groans to myself: sure( he turns back around and goings into the studio but stop when he heard someone singing, he peeked his head through the door and seen Jude singing. Tommy jaw drop, wide eye at the sound of Jude's voice, she sounded amazing like an angel.)

_**A familiar look **_

_**A familiar smile **_

_**Makes it so hard **_

_**to make a choice **_

_**I don't know if I should stay... **_

_**Hmmm, mmmm **_

_**Away**_

Tommy open the door all the way and stepped in.

Tommy: you're amazing girl.( He said smiling softy at her)

Jude jumps and blushes: thanks, I'm ok I guess.

Tommy: ok? Are you kidding me? You're awesome!

Jude: Thanks.( She looks up at him)

Tommy though about Jude singing at the wedding: You can sing at the wedding.

Jude rolls her eyes: yeah right.(she looks down at the floor)

Tommy: I'm serious!( Jude looks up back at him)

Jude: No I can't.

Tommy: Why? Come on it'll be fun.

Jude: No!( She said in a firm tone)

Tommy: Just come sing for Sadie and D they'll love you.( He walks over to her and grabs her hand pulling up out her sit before Jude had a chance to react they were at d's office)

Sadie: where's my purse? ( Sadie said when she seen Tommy empty handed)

Tommy: never mind that. I found the perfect singer for the wedding!

Sadie: Oh! Who?( Sadie said cheerily)

Tommy: Jude!( Tommy said pulling Jude to Darius desk)

Darius: Come on T. We need a professional.( He lean back in his chair)

Jude: I completely agree bye-bye( she tried to walk out the door but Tommy grabs her arm.)

Tommy: D come on just hear her sing!

Darius sighs: fine, let's here you sing!( Jude was silent) T you're girl is wasting my time here!

Tommy: Jude sing please for me( he gave her the blue puppy eyes)

Jude sighs and sings the song perfectly, having Darius and Sadie mouths on the floor. Sadie was the first to speak .

Sadie: you're perfect!( She said with her eyes wide)

Darius: wow girl, did you ever think of a career in singing?( He said impress by her lovely voice)

Jude:...( Jude was silent, Jude open her mouth but nothing came out)

Sadie: wedding first, career later.

Jude: umm...-( Darius cut her off)

Darius: this girl is hot, she's going to be a star!( Darius replied nodding his head)

Jude: wa-( she was cut off again but by Sadie this time, Jude groans)

Sadie: well, my wedding needs to be hot! I need to be the star!( She demanded)

Jude got tried of them cutting her off: GUYS!!!( She shouted over them, they look at her in shock)

Jude: I haven't agreed to do anything. I only sing for the fun of it, I like my career just fine. I'm sorry.

Sadie frown and pouts: but you have to sing! You're great for the wedding.

Tommy got enough: she doesn't have to sing Sadie!( He snaps at her)

Sadie: yea she does Tom or our wedding is ruined! You're the one who brought her in here the first place.( She argued)

Tommy: we can't make her do anything!( He argued back)

Jude: Guys! Just find another singer.( She stated hopefully)

Sadie: I don't want another singer!( She yelled at Jude)

Tommy: Sadie! Back off!( He shouted at her to calm down)

Sadie looks at Tommy and calm down a little: But Tommy...( She said whining like a 2 year old, Tommy rolls her eyes at her immatureness)

Darius got fed up with the arguing and whining: Everybody just shut the hell up!( He yelled, the room went silent, so quiet you can hear the clock tick)

Darius looks over a Sadie and Tommy: ya'll need marriage counseling and ya'll ain't even married yet.( He said to them)

Jude laughs, Sadie looked over at her and Jude shut up. Sadie looked over a Tommy and spoke.

Sadie: you know what I don't need this, I have a meeting with my designer. I have to go get my dress fitted.( She walks out)

Tommy shakes his head and nods a thanks to Jude and leaves too. Jude sighs and stands there, Darius gives a hint to leave his office too. Jude got the hint.

Jude: Oh! Sorry. Nice meeting you.( She walks out quickly, Darius shakes his head and continues to work. As Jude race out D's office she ran into Kwest. Again.)

Kwest smirks: we just keep bumping into each other.( He said smirking at clumsiness)

Jude blushes: yea, I know.

Kwest: see you around?( He asked hopefully)

Jude: yeah, sure.( She said smiling at him in return. Kwest gives her a cute smile and walks away, Jude watches him walk away, she grins and leave G majors)

Later that day...at Jude's house she's on the phone with Kat.

Kat: She wants you to sing?!?( She asked in a OMG tone)

Jude: Yea, I know.( Jude said in a I'm not so sure I want to sing at the wedding tone)

Kat: Are you going to do it?( She asked hearing the not so sure if I am going to sing voice)

Jude: Are you nuts?!?( Jude practically screamed in the phone, kat pulled the phone away from her ear)

Kat : Jude you're an awesome singer. And you'd get double the money.

Jude: Is money all you care about?(she said to Kat saying that money isn't everything)

Kat : No but we could go on the trip to Hawaii! That we always wanted.

Jude: And who said I was sharing?( She joked, they laughed)

Kat turned serious: Still...( She trail off on her sentence)

Jude: No! And that's final!

Kat gave up: Fine. So tell me more about this guy( she changed the subject)

Jude: He's nobody.( She starts to plays with the strings on the sheets on her bed)

Kat : A cute nobody( she said smiling)

Jude: Whatever Kat.( She rolls her eyes, she knew Kat was smiling)

Kat : What Kind of name is Kwest?( Kat asked dumbly)

Jude: I don't know, maybe its his DJ name.( She hadn't really thought about his name)

Kat : Ok... so how cute is he? On a scale from 1 to 10?

Jude thought for a moment: Hmm 7.5...maybe a 8.

Kat: Ohhhh! So he's a chingy sundae smother in bow wow sauce.( She said trying to imagine Kwest)

Jude wasn't listening, she got caught up in some Tommy Q thoughts.

Jude: Yea, but Tommy's a 20(she said speaking out loud)

Kat : What?!?

Jude snap back to reality: uh... nothing.

Kat : I thought you weren't thinking about him.( She smirked on the other side of the phone)

Jude: I'm not and stop smirking!

Kat : Mmmm hmmm whatever you say Jude.(Kat said still smirking)

Jude sighs: um yea, I gotta go.

Kat: yeah, now you got caught. Goodnight.

Jude: night( Jude hung up the phone confused why was she thinking about Tommy, she shook her head to shake away all her Tommy thoughts and turn off her lamp and went to bed)

The next morning Jude woke up and got ready, she dressed extra sexy, she wore a short mini jean skirt, a black halter top and with some black heels. She did her make up, she put on so black eye shadow so her eyes who like smoky and hot with some pink glittery lip gross making her lips look fuller and lushes. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She let her hair down straight. She wanted to forget about Tommy so that's what she was plan on doing, she got her cell and then left the house and went to G majors.

Jude walked in G majors and went straight to studio A where Tommy was, she walks into the studio to see Tommy listening to Karma's new single on his headphones. She pulls them off, Tommy turn around and seen Jude his jaw drop, Jude smiled.

Jude: pick up your jaw Quincy.

Tommy was speechless: Jude...you look...I mean...wow... uh what are you doing here?( He said finally forming a sentence)

Jude: I'll do it.(she said in a rush so she can det it over with)

Tommy was confused: do what?( He raise a brow at her)

Jude: I'll sing at the wedding.

Tommy: what? Really( he started to smile)

Jude: yea( she nods so he'll know she wasn't kidding)

Tommy: thanks Jude, you have no idea what this means to me.( He stared into her light blue eyes getting lose into them)

Jude: no problem, look have you seen kwest?( She said changing the subject)

Tommy was interested why she was asking about kwest : uh yea, why?( He asked her a little confused)

Jude: nosy.( She told him)

Tommy: sorry, he's in studio B.( Jude smiles and walks out. Tommy looks after her in jealously)

In studio B...Jude open the door the studio B, kwest was mixing while some blond kid was singing. Kwest looks up when he heard the door open and sees Jude.

Kwest looks at her in wide eyed, mouth slightly open: Speiderman take 5.( He told speed wanting to be alone with Jude)

Spied: cool( he took off his headphones and walks out the studio)

Jude: speiderman?( She said, she was confused by his name)

Kwest: real names Vincent. That's his last name. Kid's going solo.( He said checking her out)

Jude: he sounds pretty good.( She said nodding)

Kwest: yea, so uh what do you need?( He said wondering why she was here and looking that hot)

Jude got nervous: uhh I was wondering what are you doing tonight?( She say hoping he say yes to go out with her)

Kwest thoughts: yes!!! she want's to go out with me.(he does a little a dance in his mind)

Kwest: are you asking me out?( He grins)

Jude: that's if you say yes?( She smirked at him)

Kwest: Ok, meet me here at 7:30. In the lobby.

Jude screams in her head in happiness before she responded..

Jude: cool see ya( she leaves the studio with a big smile, Tommy who was watching the whole thing from outside the studio. He gets even more jealous and goes back into studio A)

Kwest smiles and falls back into his chair and sighs in content on how Jude looked and asked him out. He couldn't believe she was interested in him. He couldn't stop smiling. Either could Jude.


	6. Date with Kwest

Later that night... Jude and Kat was excited about her date with Kwest. She and Kat are trying to find Jude something to wear.

Jude: I have nothing to wear!( She shouted through her closet looking for an outfit)

Kat shakes her head and went into the closet : come on Jude, there's plenty of outfits in here.

Jude looks at her clothes again: Nothing!

Kat sighs: ok, what do you want your outfit to say?( She said looking through Jude's clothes)

Jude: I'm sexy, but cool( she said with a smile)

Kat raise a eyebrow : sexy huh?(she grins at Jude)

Jude rolls her eyes: shut up!

Kat laughs: ok...oh how about this?( She took the dress off the rack and shows it to Jude)

Jude: its perfect!( She quickly grabs the dress from kat, it was a red halter dress made of silky material that hug her figure and came to her knees)

Kat: told you!( She said crossing her arms)

Jude races into the bathroom and got into the shower, 30 minutes later Jude got out the shower in her robe she grabs her comb and her blow dryer. When she finishes she curls her hair in loose curl that fall down her shoulders. She then go to her make up, she puts on some red eye shadow and outline her eyes with black to give it a smokey look. She puts on some red ruby lip gloss to finish it off. When she was done she turn to kat for her approval. Kat smiles and nods her head.

Kat: you look great. Now go get dress.( She said holding the dress in her hand)

Jude grabs the dress and goes into the bath room and put it on. She came out and does a little turn.

Jude: what do you think?

Kat: now that's sexy (she smiles)

Jude smiles: great(she grabs her purse off of her dresser, the doorbell rings Jude looks at kat in confusion, kat shrugs and went downstairs to answer the door. She open the door to see kwest.)

Kwest: hi, uh do a Jude Harrison live here.

Kat: yea, who are you?

Kwest: I'm kwest( kat smiled and told kwest to make his self at home, and she'll be right back he nodded and Kat ran up the stairs, she went into Jude's room)

Jude: who was it?( She asked as soon kat came into the room)

Kat tried to catch her breath: kw...kwest is...here.( She took a deep breath)

Jude: what? Wait I never told him where I live.

Kat: well he's here and he looks so hot.( She said finally managing words right)

Jude walks out her room downstairs to see Kwest looking at her pictures of her and her family. She was blown away the way Kwest looked, kat was right she thought, she shook her head walks over to him.

Jude: hey( kwest looks up and his jaws drop to the floor, she looked amazing but he always thought she looked amazing since he met her)

Kwest: wow...you look...amazing Jude( he smiled at her, Jude blushes)

Jude: thanks you don't look to bad yourself( she said to him)

Kwest: thanks, so you ready?

Jude: uh yea let me get me jacket( she goes to her closet downstairs and get her black thin leather jacket)

Jude: ready(he goes over to her and he escorted his arm to her, she smiled and loop her arm with his and leave Jude's house)

Outside...In the driveway Kwest's black Mercedes sitting there.

Jude: nice ride. (she said as they approached it)

Kwest: thanks( he walks over to her side and opens the door for her, she smiles again)

Jude: thank you kind sir( she got in, he closes it as he makes his way to his side Jude sees kat out the window giving her thumbs up, she grins at her, kat was going to stay at Jude's to see how the date goes, kwest closes his door and started up the car)

Jude: so how did you know where I lived?

Kwest: I asked Sadie, I wanted to pick you up. Is that okay?

Jude: yea, just making sure you're not a stalker. (she smirks)

Kwest: nope, so who's that girl who answer the door?

Jude: my best friend Kat, she helping me with Tommy's and Sadie's wedding.

Kwest nods and keeps driving. Jude wanted to know where they're were going.

Jude: so where are we going?

Kwest: oh to this little club called S.M.E . Its cool people get up on stage and show there talents. T told me you are a great singer...maybe you could get up there tonight. ( he said giving her a wounded puppy face)

Jude shakes her head: I don't think so.( She replied not even thinking about it)

Kwest: not even for me( he gives her a smile, she smiles back)

Jude: maybe...if your good.( Kwest chuckled)

Kwest: oh ok I see how it is. Where's your whip?( He joked)

Jude: Don't worry about that!( They both laugh)

Kwest: so I hear Sadie pulled you in the wedding.

Jude: yeah it wasn't really plan for me to sing.( She said looking out the window)

Kwest: hey at least it's extra pay.( He said trying to make her feel better)

Jude: that's what my friend said( she rolls her eyes at the thought of kat being obsess on money)

Kwest: she's right, you got a talent so why not get paid for it.( Jude didn't say anything)

Kwest took that silent as his answer : yeah you know I'm right. How bout you come to the studio tomorrow and we record a few demos?( He asked her)

Jude was shock:...uh...well...( Jude said unsure what to say at the moment)

Kwest: think about it?( He asked her hopefully)

Jude: um yea...demos are ok.( She gave a weak smile in return, they continue to talk on the way there)

At the Club...Its was dark with blue light everywhere.

Jude: wow its nice.( She said looking around)

Kwest nods: yeah its one of my favorite spots.

Jude: yea I can see why.( They find a table and a waitress come over)

Waitress: hi( she looks at kwest only) would you like something to drink?( She said in flirtatious tone)

Kwest: yeah a beer.( He said not noticing her tone)

Jude: mmm I...( The waitress looks at her with jealousy) would like a strawberry daiquiri.

Waitress: ok I'll be right back.( She winked at kwest as she walks away)

Kwest: you want anything else?

Jude: unless they sell poptarts, I'm not really interested.( Kwest laughs)

Kwest: homeless money for me.( Jude laughs)

Jude: on second thought.( She pretends to be thinking of something to order)

Kwest: too late I offered you rejected.( He crosses his arms in a playful manner)

Jude: just kidding.( She said holding her hands up giving him a small playfully smile)

The waitress come back. She bends down to sit the drinks on the table and give kwest a good view of her breasts. Jude looks at her in disgust, kwest just looks awkward.

Jude: thank you( she said nastily to the waitress, the waitress just smirks and walks away)

Kwest: uhh...( He said not knowing what to say)

Jude shakes her head: you're a guy, you can't help it.( Kwest laughs nervously. Jude looks on stage to see the host speaking.)

Host: ok ladies and gentlemen we've got a new comer to the stage tonight...so give some S.M.E love to...Jude Harrison!( The crowd applauded when the spot light goes to her)

Jude who was drinking her daiquiri started to choke: you didn't!( She said in a raspy voice)

Kwest: hey, you said if I was a good boy and I was now...go( he gets up and pulls Jude up and pushes her to the stage)

Jude gets on the stage and adjusts the Mic.: uh hi I'm Jude...and this is a song I wrote a while ago( she sings I don't know if I should stay)

When she was done the crowd gives her a standing ovation, she blushes and goes back to the table.

Kwest: you were awesome! Even better on what T told me.

Jude: thanks.( She smiles at him, the waitress who was watching the show got jealous, she goes into the kitchen and came out with a glass of wine. She walks pass Jude and purposely dumps the wine all over Jude's dress. Jude gasps so does kwest, Jude jumps out her chair.)

Jude: my dress!( She shouted)

Waitress: OMG, I'm am so sorry( she said in a fake sorry tone, she also had a small smirk on her face)

Jude looks at the waitress ready to kick her ass but she remember she was on a date and in pubic she didn't want to make a scene than it already was, so she just gave the waitress a dirty mean look before going to the bathroom . Jude goes in a empty stall and gets some tissue, she wets it and tries to get the stain out. As she was washing an older lady came out the stall and seen Jude wiping her dress.

Older lady: oh you're that girl that sang! You were wonderful honey!( She gives Jude a bright friendly smile)

Jude: thanks( she said still wiping her dress)

Older lady notice her wiping and decide to ask her what happen: what happen dear?

Jude sighs: oh just some slut of a waitress purposely dumps some wine on me.

As kwest was waiting for Jude to come back the waitress seen him all alone she smiled and went over the his table. She sat down kwest looks up and sees her he looks at her in confusion.

Kwest: um yea can I help you?( He asked her in confusion)

Waitress smiles and licked her lips: yes, yes you can. By a lot of things actually( she said seductively)

Kwest roll his eyes: sorry sweetheart I already got a girl .( He crossed his arms, the waitress pouts at him)

Waitress: aw come on I can give you what she can't( she said rubbing his arm across the table)

Kwest sighs and uncrosses his arms and takes her hand off of his: like I say before I'm taken .( The waitress got mad)

Waitress: What! Are you serious? What does she have that I don't! She's not even that pretty if you ask me!( She told kwest with an additude)

Kwest: you're right I didn't ask you and Jude's not pretty she's beautiful! She's way more women than you'll ever be!( He said right back to her in a mean tone)

Waitress rolls her eyes and gets up from the table: whatever! You don't know what you just turn down!

Kwest smirked: I think I did!( He gave her a look, she huffed and walked off mumbling to her self, kwest shakes his head and takes a sip of his beer)

Back with Jude in the bathroom washing her dress...

Older lady: oh! Well that was rude.

Jude: you're telling me( she said wetting the tissue again)

Older lady: she just jealous dear, don't mind her and don't waste that talent of yours.( Jude look at her and the lady and wash her hands then left the bathroom, Jude sighs and looks at her dress in the mirror and sees its hopeless to get the stain out. She throws the tissue away and goes back to the table)

Kwest who was staring at his beer waiting for Jude to come back, she sat down and kwest looked up and seen her with a uncomfortable look on her face.

Kwest: Hey you okay?( He asked her softly)

Jude: yeah. (she said looking at table)

Kwest knew she didn't want to be here: you ready to go?

Jude looks up at kwest: sure( they get up, kwest left a ten on the table for their drinks and they leave hand and hand, the waitress looks at them and screams and stormed back into the kitchen. The car ride was silent kwest kept on sneaking looks at Jude but Jude was looking out the window)

In Jude's driveway...Kwest walked to her door and open it for her, she smiles and they walk to her front door.

Jude was the first to speak: thank you for tonight. I had fun.

Kwest: yeah me too. Sorry about your dress.( He said looking into her eyes)

Jude: it's cool. I can always take it to the cleaners.( She said back looking into his eyes also)

Kwest looks at Jude with intensity and leans into her, Jude closes her eyes and leans into the rest of the way, he kisses Jude passionately he caresses her cheek bring her closer to him. Jude wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back with as much passion; kwest runs his tongue on her bottom lip asking for a entrance Jude open her mouth letting kwest in. Jude moan when she felt kwest hands on her waist. About 10 minutes later they broke away breathing hard. Both of them eyes closes waiting for their breathing get back to normal. Kwest pulls away enough to look at Jude.

Kwest smiles: goodnight Jude. I'll see you tomorrow.(Jude smiles and nods not taking her eyes off him)

Kwest starts to walk back to his car but turn around and gave Jude a small wave, she grins and waves back. She watches Kwest get into his car and drives off. She sighs and open her door. As soon as she got in Kat ambushes her at the door. Jude look a little scared.

Kat: OMG. You kissed him!( She nearly shouted)

Jude: God Kat.( She said taking off her jacket)

Kat: is he a good kisser?!?

Jude: I don't kiss and tell!( She walks over to her closet putting her jacket in there)

Kat frowns: Jude!( She wined)

Jude:...It was amazing! He wants me to record a demo!( She stated excitedly)

Kat gaped: No way!

Jude smiles: way! Tomorrow.

Kat: awesome!( She sees her dress) what happen to your dress?

Jude: oh some sleazy waitress dumped some wine on me.

Kat: uh jealous much?

Jude: I know. I'm going to take a shower so I can be fresh for my demo.( Both of the girls screamed and Jude goes upstairs to take her shower)

The Next day...Jude goes to G majors. Tommy sees her walking through the lobby.

Tommy: more wedding stuff( he said stopping her in her tracks, she turn around and seen Tommy. She smiled)

Jude: No actually...( A voice cut her off)

: Jude you came!( He said surprised that she actually showed up)

It was kwest coming out of studio B. He made his way over to them.

Jude: I said I would.( She said smiling, he kisses her on the cheek)

Tommy gets a little jealous at this: you came to see him.( He said a little harsly)

Jude looks at Tommy : yea.( She said softly)

Kwest: were doing her demo.( Kwest said happily)

Tommy frowns at this but quickly put on a smile: oh...oh. That's great.

Jude: I know. I'm actually kind of excited.

Kwest: come on lets get started( Jude nods and said bye to Tommy and then they went off to studio B)

Jude: so what do you want me to sing?( Kwest got a piece of paper that was on the soundboard . It was unraveling but lets pretend kwest wrote it and it's a slow song. Jude sings it)

Kwest: Jude that was good but lets do it again and put more feeling into okay?( He told her through the intercom)

Jude: ok (she sings in again. Kwest nods his head and plays with the buttons, Tommy was listening to Jude sing outside. He shakes his head because it wasn't good the beat was to slow; he walks in.)

Tommy: hey its good.

Kwest: thanks.

Tommy : but it could be better, I think it should be more of a up tempo beat. Make it more rock.( By this time Jude was out of the booth, sitting in one of the chairs)

Kwest: and what would you know about rock Mr. Pick up the pieces.( Jude laughs)

Tommy laughs bitterly : obviously more than you cause the song sucks at this pace Quincy Jones!( Jude laughs again)

Tommy :try it at a faster pace and see.

Kwest sighs and picks up the speed, Tommy nods his head in approval. He turns to Jude.

Tommy: Jude which verison do you like better?( Jude looked between the two and listens to the song)

Jude: um I'll have to say. The faster one is better.

Tommy smiles and turns to kwest: my work here is done.( He walks out the studio, kwest rolls his eyes with envy.)

Kwest: that's all for today. I gotta redo some things to make this song faster. I think I could get Speiderman's back to play in the background.

Jude: ok cool I'll see you later. Bye( she leaves the studio leaving kwest to notice, she didn't hug him or kiss him goodbye. He shakes his head putting on his headphones and begins fix the song)


	7. The Forbidden Kiss

Jude comes back the next day to the studio with Kwest who was in studio B. Kwest was mixing her song she had sung the day before. She brought her journal with her.

Jude: Hey. It sounds good.( She shouted over the music but Kwest hear her)

Kwest: Yea I guess Tommy was right.( He turn the volume down so they could talk)

Jude nods agreeing with him: Well look, I want you to check out some lyrics I wrote.( She showed him her journal)

Kwest: Uh I wish I could but I can't right now, I have to talk with Darius. But later?( He told her looking hopeful)

Jude frowned but quickly put on a small smile : ...Sure..( she smiled fakly, He smiled got up out his chair and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the studio. Jude stood there for a moment then thought of someone who can check her songs out. She also leaves the studio.)

She left the studio on the look for Tommy, she went to studio A and seen he wasn't there. She sighs and turned around bumping into Tommy.

Tommy: Whoa girl ( he caught her before she hit the floor)

Jude: Sorry, I was just looking for you.

Tommy: Oh what can I do for you?( He said walking into the studio with Jude following behind)

Jude: Well I brought my journal and I was wondering if you can-...( She was cut off by Tommy)

Tommy: If I could look over your lyrics?( He said finishing her sentence)

Jude: Yea. Could you?( she smiles)

Tommy: Sure, I didn't know you write songs.

Jude: Yea, I love to write songs.(She hangs him her journal)

Tommy opens the book and looks through it, after a minute or two he stop.

Tommy: I like this one.( He said reading the lyrics)

Jude looks over at him : Which one?( He finish reading it and showed her the song)

Tommy: What's it called?

Jude: Where does it hurt.

Tommy: I like it, it has a lot of emotions in it.( He said looking at her )

Jude: thanks( she said looking back) I uh brought them so kwest can look at them but he's kind of busy. So I thought I could ask you.

Tommy: I'm at your service.( They go over to the soundboard and sat down, they began to work)

An hour later...They finished and Jude was just about to go into the booth to sing. When Kwest walked in.

Kwest: There you are, I was looking for you everywhere I'm ready to look at your songs.

Tommy shakes his head: You're a little too late, she's about to record.

Kwest looks at Jude: You're sure warming up to this music thing. I thought you didn't want to do this( he said to her in a jealous voice)

Tommy looked a Jude: Well are you going to record today?( Jude looked at the two of them but couldn't chose well she could but didn't want to hurt Kwest feelings)

Jude: Um you know what I have to go. I have a uh meeting with Sadie. Wedding stuff. C ya,( she looked at Tommy) Thanks Tom.( He nodded and once again she leave Kwest with out a hug or kiss)

As soon as Jude leave Kwest is pissed off at Tommy. He turned to Tommy giving him a glare.

Kwest: You always do this T!( He shouted at Tommy)

Tommy looks at Kwest confused: What?

Kwest got madder: You know what!

Tommy: What the hell are you talking about kwest?!?( Tommy raised his voice getting a little frustrated)

Kwest: Every time I get a girl, you come and take her away!( He yelled)

Tommy got even more confused: What! I have Sadie!( Tommy argued)

Kwest: That doesn't mean you want her! I'm talking about Jude.

Tommy: Me and Jude's relationship is strictly business!( He yelled at Kwest)

Kwest: You see!( He screamed) This what I'm talking about you and Jude shouldn't have a relationship!

Tommy waved his hand at Kwest: Whatever. Well what do you want man? She's a star, and I'm just trying to get her the fame she deserves!

Kwest: We don't need your help, I can take care of that now okay. I'm her boyfriend so back off!

Tommy: Oh, please. You went on one date. That doesn't mean you're her boyfriend. She probably haven't kissed you sense!

Kwest shakes his head: You know what! Stay the hell away from Jude!

Tommy: That's her chose not yours so why don't you go back to your low budget studio.( Tommy shouted, kwest gives Tommy another glare and storm out the studio without another word)

Tommy falls back into his chair angry and hits the soundboard and sighs. He looks around the studio when something caught his eye it was Jude's journal. It was on the chair next to him. He reached out and grab it, he was curious on what else she wrote and began to read.)

Back with who was meeting Sadie at a little café called Shannon's Café. Jude walked in knowing she's late.

Sadie who was drinking a mocha latte seen Jude come in : There you are! You're late!( She said pointing to her wrist watch)

Jude: Sorry. I was at the studio.( She sat down at the little table)

Sadie: Oh okay. Well I haven't picked the song I want you to sing at my wedding.

Jude: That's okay.( She said looking out the window at the cars that was passing by)

Sadie hadn't notice Jude wasn't listening to her: So we have to find my bride maids dresses. I want pink.( She said with a smile)

Jude snapped out from looking at the window and turned to Sadie: Ok sure.( She said now sure what Sadie told her)

Sadie: You have to wear pink too, since you're singing.

Jude resist the urge to groan : Great...Pink.( She said with a small uncomfortable smile)

Sadie obviously didn't notice it: I told Tommy you'd love it.( She said flipping her long blonde bangs out her face.)

Jude: Well I-( she was cut off by Sadie)

Sadie: I saw the perfect cake today.( That's how the meeting went, Sadie cutting off Jude ranting about pink and...cakes.)

By the time Jude got home she was ready to go straight to bed but her cell phone rang. She groans and answered it.

Jude: Hello?

?: Hey girl

Jude: Oh hey Tommy. I just got home from Sadie.( She said putting her hair into a high ponytail)

Tommy: Well I think I got the perfect wedding song.

Jude: What?( She told him curious in what he's going to say)

Tommy: This song you wrote. Love to burn.

Jude: You think that's perfect?( She said knowing her song was okay but not perfect)

Tommy: Yea, it has a few glitches but other than that its perfect. Look the company owns this rehearsal space come by tomorrow morning say around 9 o'clock, we can play the piano with it.

Jude: Sure. Uh address?( He gives her the address)

Jude: okay I'll be there.( They said their goodbyes and hung up)

Tommy woke up the next morning at 8oclock and got ready. He took an shower, brush his teeth and did his hair. Then he got dressed. Around 8: 45 he left the house, got into his viper and drove to the rehearsal space.

Jude woke up at 8: 12, she groans and got ready, she was about the house at 8: 55. She got into her mustang and drove to the space where Tommy would be. When Jude got there she was amaze at the space it was big but not as G majors, she walked in and seen the front desk and seen a young girl about 17 talking on the phone and typing on the computer. She went to the desk, the girl seen her and took the phone from her ear covering the mouth piece of the phone.

Young girl: Yes can I help you?

Jude: Yea, I'm looking for Tom Quincy I suppose to meet him here.

Young girl: Okay, name?

Jude: Jude Harrison.

Young girl: Okay, he's in studio 2.

Jude: Thanks and where is it?

Young girl: Down the hall you can't miss it, it's the gold door.

Jude: K, thanks again.

Young girl: Sure( Jude left the seat walked down the hall looking for the gold door studio 2. She walked pass all platinum doors and finally seen the gold door. She reached it and open the door and gasped at the sight. Most of everything was gold the other half was platinum. The piano was gold, the soundboard was both gold and platinum, even the booth. Darius is every obsess with platinum and gold Jude thought. Her thoughts was interrupted from Tommy voice.)

Tommy: Like what you see?( Jude turn around seeing Tommy standing there with her Journal in his hands.)

Jude: My journal.

Tommy looked at the journal: Oh you left it in the studio yesterday( He hands her the journal) You didn't answer my question.( Tommy stated)

Jude: Which was?( She totally forgot his question when she looked into his eyes)

Tommy chuckles: Do you like what you see?( Jude raise an eyebrow)

Tommy laughs: I mean the studio girl.( Jude laughs too)

Jude: Yea but it's too much platinum and gold. It's hurting my eyes.( She joked)

Tommy: I told D to calm down the platinum.

Jude: For real. Is he like obsess with the color platinum?

Tommy: It's his favorite color in the world. Its kind of sad.

Jude: Kind of?.( He walked over to the piano and sat down. He patted a spot for Jude to come sit, she smiles and sat down also.)

Tommy: So this song?

Jude: Yea. You like it?

Tommy: Yes, I made a few changes to it. Do you want to hear it?( He asked her)

Jude: Yeah!( He started to play the keys on piano, a soft melody. Jude smiled at the way he closed his eyes when he played. He open his eyes and begins to sing. His voice soft yet rough Jude liked it, it was raw and still beautiful. Jude soon joins in on the song. They sounded great together, just right with Jude's high vocals and Tommy raw emotion. They was really get into the song looking into each other eyes not once breaking eye contact. Tommy and Jude ended the song not so far apart about a inch away from each other.)

Jude: It's beautiful( She whisper)

Tommy: Yea you are.( He said looking into her eyes, when Jude was about to protest. Tommy lean in all the way kissing her fully on the lips.)

Jude was took by surprise and was about to pull away but when she felt Tommy tongue asking for an entrance she gave up and gave him access. Jude moans running her hand threw Tommy's hair. Tommy groans and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Jude thought he was a way better kisser than Kwest. Jude took her hands out his hair and placed them on his neck trying to deepen the kiss even more. Tommy slide his hand into Jude shirt and starts to caress her sides and waist Jude moans again. Tommy gently bites her bottom lip that drove Jude crazy. Jude started to unbutton Tommy shirt never breaking the kiss. Then all of a sudden Jude pulled away from the kiss.

Tommy: What?

Jude: I...we...can't do this.( She said wiping her lips)

Tommy: What? Why not?( He said confused on why she pulled away)

Jude: Sadie.(she said softly)

Tommy who wasn't listen to busy looking at Jude's lips: Who?

Jude turn to Tommy: Sadie! Tommy. Your pink loving Barbie doll fiance!( She shouted)

Tommy looked down: Oh.

Jude: Oh?! That's it oh? How can you just forget about her like that!( She yelled her voice echoing off the walls)

Tommy sighs: The same way you did, Jude!( He raises his voice at her)

Jude: Yeah, but I stopped! And I'm not the one who's marrying her!( She ran her hand threw her hair)

Tommy looked at her: You won't tell her will you?

Jude sighs: I don't know.( She shakes her head)

Tommy seen uncertainness in her eyes: Jude...( He said as he trailed off)

Jude looked at Tommy and got up from the chair: I got to go.( She runs out the studio and leaving her journal again)

Tommy: Jude!( He shouted after her but it was to late she was gone. Tommy sighs and hit the piano making a loud sound with the keys. He put his head in his hands.)

Tommy thoughts: FUCK! I just had to kiss her. Self control Quincy self control. But those red pouted lips of hers. no no no no no you're getting married and to Sadie who's my fiance that I'm going to marry. This is bad! Really really bad. I'm so screw! What am I going to do? Fuck!!! this is so messed up!.

Jude ran out the studio thinking about what had happen a few minutes ago. She sighs and leave the building, getting into her mustang and drove off.

At Jude's house that night talking to Kat... Jude was in the living room on her cell.

On the phone...

Kat : You kissed him?!? Jude are you crazy!( She shouted at Jude)

Jude: No! He kissed me.( She said defending herself)

Kat : Jude you're planning Sadie Harrison wedding you know your friend. You're suppose to plan not kiss the husband!

Jude: He's not her husband yet!( She yelled in the phone)

Kat : Jude!( She shouted into the phone)

Jude sighs: I know...but he's a really good kisser.( She said thinking about the kiss they share)

Kat : Jude you can't do this! I think I need to go to Georgia and get you off this job.( Kat was serious)

Jude: No! I can handle this. Besides..I have Kwest.( She said lamely)

Kat: That didn't stop you from kissing Tommy now did it! Obviously Kwest isn't a main priority!( She told Jude)

Jude: You're so not helping!( She rolled her eyes)

Kat : I'm not here to help, I'm here to tell the truth. And you need to fix this before it get more out of hand.( She said to Jude in a worried tone)

Jude: I will thanks Kat. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you what happen okay.

Kat : Sure and Jude?

Jude: Yea?( She asked)

Kat : Don't kiss anymore getting ready to get married guys okay? Can you do that?( She half joke and half serious)

Jude chuckles: Yeah I'll try. Bye.

Kat : Bye.(They hang up and Jude sighs. Trying to figure out what to do because she knew she would see Tommy tomorrow and...Sadie.)


	8. Is It Love Or Just Confusition?

At Tommy house that night...Tommy was sitting on the couch watching television, he wasn't really watching it just staring at it. He was wondering what he was going to do about what had happen today with Jude. Sadie came into the living room and seen Tommy watching television. She smiled and walks over to the couch sitting on his lap. That snapped Tommy right out of his thoughts about Jude. He looked up and seen Sadie.

Tommy: Sadie...Hey.( He said not knowing what to say)

Sadie: Hi( she said to him in a sexy tone, kissing his jaw to his neck. Tommy sighs and stopped her)

Tommy: Sadie please not now. I'm really not in the mood.( He picked her up from his lap and sat her down on the couch. Sadie jaws drop.)

Sadie: What?!? Your turning down sex. What's wrong baby?( She starts to rub his chest up and down)

Tommy: Nothing, I just don't feel like it( He took her hand from his chest) Look I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed.( He peck her nearly a second on the cheek and left the living room)

Sadie watched him leave the room wide eye that he turn her down. She scoffs and crossed her arms, pissed off that Tommy did that to her.

Tommy runs a hand threw his hair as he walked up the stairs. He can't believe he turn down sex with Sadie! But he could because it didn't feel right to him. He reach their room, he took off his jeans and shirt leaving on his boxer threw his clothes on the floor by the bed and then got into bed. He closed his eyes falling in a deep sleep.

That night Tommy fell into a deep sleep with a very interesting dream...

_Tommy was standing up in the church Sadie wanted to get married in, dressed in his suit. He looked straight ahead and seen everyone sitting down waiting for the bride_ _to walk down the aisle. Music started to play in the background, Jude's voice through the speakers. He smiled at the song love to burn but Jude wasn't singing in person like she said she would. The doors open the bride starts to walk down the aisle up to Tommy_. _The_ _bride finally got to Tommy, she grabs Tommy hand making him feel sparks. Tommy smiles at her and they turns to the priest._

_Priest: Dearly beloved we are gather here today to pronounce, Thomas James Quincy and Sadie Laura Harrison to join this man and woman in holy matrimony_. _Thomas do you take Sadie Laura Harrison as your awfully wedded wife?_

_Tommy: I do._

_Priest: And do you Sadie take Thomas James Quincy as your awfully wedded husband?_

_Sadie: I do._

_Priest:_ _I now pronounce you husband and wife_. _You may now kiss the bride.( Tommy lifts up her vain and to his surprise its wasn't Sadie it was Jude.)_

_Tommy: Jude?( He said barley a whisper)_

_Jude: Don't just stand there Quincy kiss me.( Tommy was a little confused that it wasn't Sadie but he wasn't complaining so he kissed Jude, the crowd cheered. Jude and Tommy pulled away smiling at each.)_

_Jude whispers: I love you Mr. Quincy._

_Tommy: I love you too Ms. Quincy.( He whispers back)_

Tommy wakes straight up, sweating gasping for air from his alarm clock and sees its 7 am. He shakes his head trying to get rid of that dream out his mind. That dream was a sign or something that can't happen Tommy thought.

He runs a hand threw his hair sitting up in the bed. He looked over and seen Sadie sleeping softly. He needed to do something. Tommy got out of bed and went to his dresser where his cell was sitting, he grabs it dialing Darius number who was already at work. Darius picks up with a " Hello".

Tommy: Hey D.

Darius: Hey Tom What's up?

Tommy: Um I was wondering if I can a few days off. (He said a little nervous)

Darius: What T! Don't you remember an album has to be done in 2 more weeks!

Tommy: Yea. I know D! But I was just thinking if I can take a break just for 3 days just to clear my head. ( He was pacing back and front still thing about that dream)

Darius: Why? Got wedding problems?

Tommy thoughts: You don't know that half of it.

Tommy: Uh something like that. So can I D?( He said as he ran a hand through his hair again it was a nervous habit)

Darius sighs: Fine! But you better come back ready to work some over time.

Tommy: What! Over time?

Darius: Yea over time! You got to work for back those 3 you're going to take off.

Tommy rolls his eyes: Fine. I'll see you in 3 days D. Later.

Darius: Bye. (They hang up)

Tommy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and replace his cell on the dresser. He looked over at the bed and Sadie was gone, he knew she was getting ready for work. Tommy turns to the door and went downstairs into the kitchen fixing him some coffee. Sadie came downstairs 2 hours later looking very undress barley nothing on. She had on a very short tight white skirt that came up to mid thigh, a strapless hot pink belly top fitting her every curve and some pink open toed 3 inch heels. She put on a sexy smile before walking into the kitchen where Tommy had been drinking his coffee lost in his thoughts of Jude. She walks over to him, Tommy was still in his thoughts. Sadie got mad because he wasn't playing her any attention.

Sadie: Tom!( She shouted at him)

Tommy snapped out his thoughts and turn to Sadie: Oh. Hey Sadie.( He said not noticing her outfit)

Sadie: So...what do you think?( She said to him referring to her outfit)

Tommy looks up: Of what?( He asked completely confused)

Sadie sighs: My outfit!!( She pointed to her top and skirt)

Tommy looks at her up and down: Oh you look nice.( He told her with no emotion)

Sadie: Nice? Nice! Are you kidding me? Is that all you can say?( She asked him angrily)

Tommy raise his eyebrow: What's your problem? I told you, you look nice.

Sadie gives him a glare: God! You're such a dumb ass!( She stormed out the kitchen leaving Tommy confuse than ever)

Tommy thoughts: Man what's her problem!( He shakes his head and went upstairs to his bathroom and got ready)

Upstairs...Tommy went straight to their bathroom and took a shower and then got dressed. When he was finish he went to his closet and got out his duffel bag and began to fill it with 3 days worth clothes and other items like tooth brush, hair blush, comb, hair styling gel, his journal, I pod, guitar, etc. As he finish packing, he sat his bag on his bed before getting some paper and a pen and began to write a letter to Sadie telling her he left for a few days. He grabs his bag placing it on his shoulder leaving the note on the bed for Sadie to see. Tommy got his cell and keys then left the house locking it behind him.

Jude woke up the next morning thinking about the kiss her and Tommy shared, she sighs at the fact he's getting married and that she's falling for him. She got out of bed and got ready for work. Jude leaves her house dressed and got into her mustang driving to starbucks ordering her a caramel latte.

At Wedding Planners...Jude walks into the building goes straight to her office seeing Kat in one of her chairs in front of her desk. Jude sighs not really wanting to talk about yesterday. She went over to her desk sat down and looks at Kat.

Jude: What Kat?( She said already knowing what she wanted)

Kat : Are you going to stop planning there wedding?

Jude rolled her eyes: You know I can't Kat.( She took a sip of her coffee)

Kat : Yes you can, all you have to do is Georgia I can't plan Tom's and Sadie's wedding. See? That easy.( She said like it was really that easy)

Jude: Yea and what do I say when she asks me why? Huh? Tell her that me and the groom kiss! Try to think for once Kat!( She snaps at Kat taking her angry out on her)

Kat : Hey don't get mad at me about your mistake! And I do think you're the one who's kissing married men!( She snaps back)

Jude: His not married okay! So stop saying he is! Look I really don't want to talk about this now so can you please leave!( She pointed to the door)

Kat got out her chair: Gladly!( She stormed out Jude's office slamming the door behind her. Jude shakes her head and put them in her hands trying to figure out what she's going to do)

Someone knocks, Jude head snapped up at the sound. She sat up trying to look less stress before telling that person to come in. It was Georgia. Jude gave her a small smile as she sat down in one of the chairs.

Jude: Morning G.

Georgia: Morning, so? How's the planning and the happy couple.

Jude nervously swallows her coffee: Good you know Great. Terrific.( She told Georgia with a fake smile)

Georgia knew Jude better than that and seen right past her fake smile. She knew something was up or wrong and Jude wasn't telling her.

Georgia: Okay what's going on?( She said giving Jude a look)

Jude innocently: What? Nothing going to G. Nothing at all, what so ever.( She lied badly)

Georgia: Jude you're a horrible liar. Now tell me what's up!( She demanded)

Jude sighs: G. I promise nothing going on okay. You came trust me.( She really sounded sincere about it, Jude almost believed herself for a second)

Georgia look at her for a minute before asking: You sure nothing going on? Nothing at all I need to know about?

Jude: Nope not a thing but the couple is happy as ever.( Georgia was still unsure but gave up on it)

Georgia: Okay good. But if something was wrong you'd tell me right?

Jude nods: Of course. Thanks for caring so much Georgia, means a lot .

Georgia: It comes with the job kiddo.( She said ruffing Jude's hair, Jude smiled Georgia return one before leaving the office)

Jude's smile drops from her face into a guilty frown from lying to Georgia. She knew she shouldn't lie to her boss but she had to. Her thoughts was interrupted by her cell singing pick up the pieces. She shook her head needing to change her ringtone. She flips it open seeing unfamiliar number.

Jude: Hello?

?: Jude, hey its Sadie.

Jude was a little surprise Sadie called her: Um hey Sadie what's up?

Sadie: Well I was wondering if you'd meet me somewhere?( She said in a hopeful tone)

Jude: Uh...um I would Sadie but-( Jude really didn't want to face Sadie right now or Tommy. Sadie cut her off)

Sadie: Please Jude.( Jude sighs and gave up)

Jude: Okay sure, where?

Sadie: At Shannon's where we met last time.( She told her glad she'll come)

Jude: K, I'll be there in 10 okay?

Sadie: Okay thanks Jude.

Jude: Sure Sades. See ya.

Sadie: Bye( they hang up. Jude got up and grabs her car keys before leaving her office.)

At Shannon's...Jude parked by the sideway, got out of her car; took a deep breath and walked in.

Back with Tommy who was driving on a deserted highway sun shining with sunglasses on, he was going to his old family farm house. It wasn't a real farm with all animals just a few horses. About 10 to 15 minutes later he was there. He smiled it still looked the same when he was a kid, it was a small white house with a porch that had a swing. It also had a garden in the front of any flower you can think of and in front of that was the cage of horses. Tommy parked his viper in the driveway turning off the engine before getting out with his bag walking into the house. Nobody lived there Tommy practically own it. He was really the only one came there in years. It was his place to think about things.

He sat his bag in the livingroom before going outside to see the horses he missed so much. One of them was his since he was a kid. There were 5 horses in the cage two of them were eating grass and the rest was just standing there. Each of the horses was a different color. The ones eating grass was twins but you can tell them apart, they were black and white a girl and boy. The girl had a brown patch on her head so you'd know it was a her. The other three was a girl and two boys. The girl was a light brown. One of the other boy horses was all black and the last boy horse was Tommy's favorite he was all colors, he was all white but with black and brown patches all over him. He was the prettiest out of all of them.

They all had names too, the two girls the twin name was Diamond, the other girl name was Autumn. The boys name was Beauty, Bruce and Tuxedo. The black and white one was Tuxedo because of his color, the all black one was name Bruce because he was the tough one in the group and plus he's all black. The last one was Tommy's favorite his name was Beauty because he was truly beautiful with all his colors and that's what Tommy liked about him. Tommy took off his glasses and put them on his t shirt collar he had on. Beauty walked over to him, Tommy smiled and rubs his nose.

Tommy: Hey Beauty.

Jude found Sadie by the window looking into her coffee with a sad expression. Jude got a little afraid Sadie might found out about the kiss. She walked over to her and sat down. Sadie looked up and smiled.

Sadie: Jude you came.( She said)

Jude: Yea. I said I would, so what did you want to talk about. Is it the wedding?

Sadie: No, we can talk about that later.( She sips her coffee)

Jude: Okay what is it then?

Sadie sighed: Well its about Tommy.( She told Jude who tensed up)

Jude: Oh. Um what about him?

Sadie: He's been acting funny lately, like last night he was watching TV so I went over to him sat down on his lap and I kissed him-( Jude cut her off)

Jude: Wait! Please don't go into details! Spare me.( She said holding her hands up)

Sadie: I wasn't because nothing happen he turn me down. He just took me off his lap and said he didn't feel like it and he was tired. I didn't believe him he never turns down sex. Never.

Jude: Um okay Sades but why are you coming at me with this?( She told Sadie a bit confused)

Sadie: Because we're friends, best friends at that. I need to talk to someone and that's you. Don't you remember when we talked about ever thing when we were younger? Can't we do that now?

Jude already felt guilty but now she feel horrible: Of course Sadie. I'm sorry it just that we just got back in contact you know and I thought you'd talk to someone else about this.

Sadie shakes her head: No not really, I know I can talk to you about anything but others don't know me like that and they don't see the real Sadie they see Sadie the model. I can't talk to them even if they're my friends. That's why I came to you. You understand right?

Jude nods her head: Yea Sadie I do. So anything else you want to talk about?

Sadie: Yea. This morning. I just thought what happen last night was nothing so I dressed extra sexy for him but he didn't even notice he seem deep in thought. So I ask him what he think of my outfit he just say Oh you look nice.( Sadie rolled her eyes) I got pissed and called him a dumb ass which he is. (Sadie didn't have on her short skirt or belly top, she changed into some tight blue jeans and a pink short sleeve shirt that fitted her)

Jude nods agreeing with her on the dumb ass part but she also knows that Sadie is self centered and hates not to get her way.

Sadie: Jude!( Jude looked up) Are you listening?

Jude: Yea totally. So what are you going to do?

Sadie shrugs: I don't know. Tommy's a really confusing person. What do you think I should do?

Jude: Me?( She asked confused and shocked)

Sadie nods: Yes you! You know me better than anyone so what should I do?

Jude: Sadie I don-( Sadie cut her off)

Sadie: Please Jude! Come on Judy( That's Jude childhood name, which Jude didn't like)

Jude: Don't pull that Judy on me. You know I hate that name.( She glare at Sadie)

Sadie grins: I know, so will you help me?

Jude: Just give him time okay, that's all I'm going to say.( She really didn't want to tell Sadie that)

Sadie: Fine but how much?

Jude shrugs: I don't know, as long as he needs. So lets talk dresses and suits okay?( She said changing the subject)

Sadie smiles: Okay, I want a beautiful strapless long dress with very nice soft material and I want every girl in the church to be jealous.

Jude laughs: Sure, I think that can be arranged.( Sadie joins her in laughter)

Jude: We can go over designs later. What are your sizes?

Sadie: I'm a size 3 and Tommy's a 40 regular.

Jude: Okay, now about bride maids dresses? Did you and Tommy put out your guys color?

Sadie: Yep. Pink Tommy said he loves it. I want halter top dresses for them.

Jude: And what about your maid of honor?

Sadie: I haven't picked one yet.( She said a bit worried)

Jude hear her tone: It's okay, but you got to pick on and soon.

Sadie: Okay. Since we got that out the way. How bout we go look at some dress designs?( She said to Jude hoping she'd say yea)

Jude check her watch: Sure.

Sadie: Great. I know the best place. Come on.( She got up and pulled Jude with her out of Shannon's, Jude shakes her head she was use to Sadie aggressive moods when they were kids especially when shopping)

Jude: Wait Sadie.( Sadie turns to her) who car are we going to take?

Sadie: Mines we can come back when we finish and get your car. Is that cool?

Jude: Yea.( Sadie grabs her arm once again and they walk well ran to Sadie's Alexis and drove to David's Bridal)

Tommy had went up to the river after finish feeding Beauty, Autumn, Bruce, Tuxedo and Diamond, some carrots. He sat down on a log and watch the water crash against the rocks. He sat there thinking about everything. Sadie, the wedding, Jude, Karma's album they had one song to go and the album is finished. But he got caught up into some thoughts about the wedding. Was he really ready to marry Sadie. He sighs frustrated he was confused about a lot of things and Jude was one. He shakes his head gets up and go into the house getting his journal out. He decides to wirte about his feeling. So He sat down on the couch grabs the pen that was on the table and began to write his feelings on the paper.

_**Love or Confusion **_

_**Is that the stars in the sky, or is it, rain fallin down  
Will it burn me if I touch the sun uh, yeah, so big, so round  
Would I be truthful, yeah, in, uh,  
In chosin you as the one for me?  
Is this love, baby, or is it, uh huh,  
Just, uh, confusion?  
**_

_**O oh, my mind is so messed up uh, going round and round  
Must there be all the colors uh  
Without names, without sound, baby?  
My heart burns with feeling, but, uh  
Woe, but my mind, its cold and reeling  
Is this love, baby, or, uh huh, or is it confusion?  
Oh, my head is poundin, poundin  
Going round and round and round and round  
**_

_**Must there always be these colors, uh  
Without names, without sound  
My heart burns with feelinOh, but my mind is cold and reelin, uh  
Is this love, baby.**_

_**Or is it uh, huh, just, uh, confusion?  
Oh, you tell me baby, is this , uh, love or confusion?  
Mama, we must get together and, uh, find out  
Exactly what were tryin to do  
Love or confusion, confusion.**_

Tommy let out a breath when he finish writing the song. It was about him and Jude and Sadie. He closes his journal and placed it one the table. The song explained it all. Was it love between Sadie and him or was it just confusion. That was the real question.


	9. Tommy's Gone!

After their little shopping trip for the dresses, Sadie drops Jude off at Shannon's so she can get her car. Jude got into her mustang and drove off. Sadie made it home first. She pulled up in their driveway parking her car. She got out and went into the house. It was dark. Sadie turn on the switch for lights. She wondered where Tommy was.

Sadie: Tommy!( She yelled through the house, no one answered. She walked up the stairs thinking that Tommy's sleep so she called his name softer and still no answer)

She reach their bedroom and it was dark also. She turn on some light to see no Tommy but a letter on the bed. She smiled at first glance thinking its romantic but when she picks it up she frowns. The letter read:

_Sadie,_

_By the time you're reading this I'll be gone. I'm not leaving you I just need time to think you know I'm coming back so don't worry okay. This isn't a break up letter I'm just taking time to myself just for a little while. I hope you understand. I'm sorry I didn't tell you face to face or called you but you were pissed at me and I really don't know why? Anyway I didn't want to make you more mad and I know a letter isn't better, I know you thinking that right now and that I'm a dumb ass as you told me this morning. So I really hope really hope that you understand I need some to time myself but I promise you I'll be back so don't worry Sades. See you when I get back hopefully you won't kill me when I get there. _

_ -Tommy_

Sadie starts panic. She runs to the house phone and dials Jude's number. Jude was in her car driving home. She rolls her eye seeing it's Sadie. She didn't want to talk right now she just got away from her, but she picks up anyway.

Jude: Yes Sadie?

Sadie: Jude Tommy's Gone!( She yelled into the phone making Jude wince)

Jude pulled the phone from her ear: What? Sadie calm down tell me what happen?( Sadie took a deep breath and started pacing)

Sadie: Well I come home thinking Tommy's there, I called his name he didn't answer. So I thought maybe he's sleeping so I go to our bedroom but to my surprise I find a damn run away note!( She shouted getting madder by the second)

Jude almost hit a car but she turn just in time and pulled over to the sidewalk :He left...( Jude felt her stomach turn)

Sadie: Hello! Have you listened to anything I just said?!?!?!( She bald up the letter and threw it across the room)

Jude snaps out of it quickly. She can't feel like that. She sighs.

Jude: Look just calm down-( Sadie cut her off)

Sadie: Calm down!!!! Jude my fiance left me to who knows where?! And you want me to calm down!

Jude got mad: CALL HIM SADIE!!!!( Sadie got quiet she never heard Jude yell like that before)

Jude calm her self down before continuing: Call him. I'm sure he has his cell.( Sadie sighs and flops down on her bed. She told Jude she'll talk to her later and hung up)

Sadie dials Tommy's number waiting for him to pick up. Tommy was asleep on the couch from watching The Click. His cell starts to ring waking him up. He groans when he hear it, he picks it not looking at the screen he had a feeling it was Sadie who was looking for a explanation. He flips it open.

Tommy: Hello?( He said sleepily)

Sadie: Tommy! Oh my god you're okay? Where the hell are you?!?

Tommy sighs: I just need some time by myself. I told you that. ( He told her rubbing his eye)

Sadie: Time to yourself?!? What do you need time for Tom?( She asked him in a not so friendly tone)

Tommy: Time Sadie! Time to think about things okay, people do that once in a while.( He said frustrated)

Sadie rolls her eyes: Tom, what you need to be thinking about is our wedding! ( she shouts) You should be HERE with ME talking about our WEDDING!!!( She yelled at him putting emphasis on here, me and wedding)

Tommy: Sadie, just for once. Just one time let me get some space!( He was now standing up pacing. He couldn't believe how selfish Sadie was acting)

Sadie: I'm your wife Tommy!!! You're not supposed to want space from me!( She told him somewhat insulted)

Tommy got pissed: You're not my wife yet!( He was quiet for a minute but stay serious) So you have no right, NONE to tell me if I need space. You actually don't have that right EVER.( He ran a hand through his hair)

Sadie frowned: Tommy. What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this towards me?( She asked him softly)

Tommy shakes his head: Sadie, just...let me have my space.( He sighs and sat back down on the couch) I gotta go bye.

Sadie: No Tom-( She started to say but he hung up already. He knew it wasn't right but he really didn't want to talk. He leans back on the couch tossing his cell next to him)

Sadie hears a dial tone she could not believe he hung up on her. She screams in anger and throws the house phone against the wall making it break down the middle into two pieces. She closes her eyes feeling tears come to her eyes, she didn't want to cry but her tears betrayed her. She put her head into her hands and started to sob. They weren't sad sobs they were angry sobs. Her cells rings she jump from the sound taking her head out her hands and grabs her phone that was right by her. It was Jude. She had already made it home and wanted to check up with Sadie about Tommy.

Sadie: Yea?( She said her voice cracking)

Jude: Hey what happen? (She heard her sobs) Are you okay?( She asked concerned)

Sadie: No! Tommy hates me! He totally HATES me!( She yelled once again)

Jude: Ok Sades I need you to calm down before you have a breakdown.

Sadie: To late!( She sobs harder) What did I do Jude? Huh I thought I was a good wif- I mean fiance?

Jude: You are it's just he needs to think. He's a guy and a very...complicated one at that.

Sadie sniffs: Great. My wedding planner knows more about my fiance than me.( She sobs some more)

Jude sighs: Sadie...( She trailed off)

Sadie: Why don't you two just fun off together. I bet he won't have a tantrum with you.( She said sitting Indian style on her bed)

Jude: Sadie, I barley know Tommy.( She said getting nervous for some reason) Just sleep on it. ( Jude got out her bed and went into the kitchen getting her a poptarts from the cabinet)

Sadie: I can't sleep. There's so much I have to do.( She wipes her eyes)

Jude: Look I'll handle things on the wedding stuff and you take the day off tomorrow.( She opens the poptart taking a bite.)

Sadie: Jude. You're a life saver...Be my maid of honor.

Jude chokes on her poptart: What?( She said thinking she had heard her wrong)

Sadie smiled: Be my maid of honor.( Jude coughs trying to get the poptart out her esophagus)

Jude: Sadie...I can't.( Jude thought's: I can't believe she ask me to the maid of honor. This is bad really bad! What will Tommy say? And I care why? Ugh this is so messed up)

Sadie: Why? Come on Judy! Please you'd be great for the job and plus you're my best friend!

Jude sighs: Sades...( She started to say)

Sadie frowns: Jude please!!! Do this one thing for me?!?( She pleaded)

Jude hates when Sadie pleads: Fine! I'll do it.

Sadie smiles and jumps out her bed: Yes! Thank you Jude! I so love you right now! You're the best! You know that?( She asked enthusiastically)

Jude frowns and throws her poptart on her bed: Yea the greatest.( She said in a fake cheerful tone)

Sadie: And for agreeing I'm letting you pick your color dress for the wedding!

Jude: That's just great Sadie.( She said with sarcasm)

Sadie: Great!! Talk to you tomorrow!( She hangs up. Jude looks at her phone. What did I just do?)

Just as she puts the phone down it rings. Jude screams from the ringtone scaring her. She took a deep breath before she answers it.

Jude: Hello?( She faked a pleasant tone)

?: Jude.( Jude knew that voice)

Jude: Kwest?...Uh what's up?

Kwest: Well I was just calling to see if you would meet me somewhere?

Jude hits her head with her cell then put it back to her ear: I don't know.

Kwest: Please Jude?( He asked her pleading like Sadie)

Jude closed her eyes: Ok where?( She was tired and she really didn't want to deal with kwest right now)

Kwest smiles: Shannon's. Say around eleven thirty.( She could feel him smiling through the phone she didn't return the excitement)

Jude: Ok tomorrow eleven thirty. See ya.( She hangs up not waiting for a response. She sighs and falls onto her bed)

Back with... Tommy looked at his phone thinking.

Tommy thoughts: I need to call her...I can't call her. I need to call her.( Tommy debated in his mind. He sighed and went outside)

He ran his hand through his hair. He thought about Jude. That voice, That beautiful voice. How her hair smells like strawberries, and those huge enchanting blue eyes. He could drown into them.

Tommy: Jude...( He whisper into the wind)

He then thought about Sadie. Sure she was pretty. Her eyes were okay. She didn't come close to a voice, her hair smelled like coconuts. He hated coconuts, but he loved the strawberries that seemed to engulf Jude. Sadie was nice but she wasn't...Jude. He slightly laughed about poptarts. Jude and her poptarts. Sadie would never even think of touching one. One word carbs... then there was Jude.

Tommy: I have to go back.( He ran back into the house and started packing his things. He knew what he had to do.)


	10. Two Broken Hearts

_**Hey Everyone. I just wanted to say that there would be no When I Met Tom Quincy if it wasn't for my best bud Shannon. She's a great writer and my co-writer, I just had to give her a shout out for her amazing work and for helping me out. Thanks Shannon much love. - Angelica.**_

That morning Tommy had his bag on his shoulder going out the door. He had already pack his things last night. He knew what he had to do and he hope he wasn't to late to do it. He walked to his viper unlocked his door, getting in throwing his duffel bag in the passenger's seat. Tommy turn on the engine driving out the driveway out on the dirt road going back the way he came.

Shannon's...Jude was getting real tired of coming to this place. She took in a deep breath and made her way into in the Café. The bell ding that was on the door saying she was in. Jude look towards the counter where you buy your coffee at. She brought her a iced coffee that's when someone called her name, she turned to see Kwest sitting at a table with a coffee as well but his was hot. She forced a smile and made her way over to Kwest.

Kwest: Hey Jude...( He smiled)

Jude: Hey. (She sat down in the extra chair)

Kwest: Look, Jude there is a lot of stuff we need to talk about.( He said getting serious all of a sudden)

Jude: Ok...Shoot. (She tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about)

Kwest: Are we together? Or are we playing some game?( He questioned)

Jude: I-I don't know what you're talking about.( She got a little nervous)

Kwest: I like you a lot Jude, and I thought that you liked me too. But I guess am wrong.

Jude: ...( She was silent)

Jude looks at her iced coffee trying to find the right words to say but she couldn't think of a thing. She couldn't say that 'Kwest I don't feel the same because I'm in love Tommy who's going to marry Sadie'. She finally looked up at him after debating in her mind on what she should say.

A viper speeds down the street. It was Tommy he thought he'd buy him some coffee before he face what he was going to do today. Starbucks was too far and he needed coffee now, so he thought he could stop at Shannon's.

He pulls into the parking space. As he gets out his viper a blond through the window caught his eye. He looked a little closer and instantly knew it was Jude, he smiles not noticing whose sitting across from her. He made his way to the door and walked in, what he'd seen broke his heart into pieces.

Jude: Kwest: you're a great guy but-( She started to say but Kwest's lips cut her off. Her eyes went wide in surprise.)

Tommy felt his heart crush into a million pieces, he suddenly didn't have a taste for coffee anymore. He just felt angry and sick to his stomach. He stormed out the cafe, without looking back . He jump into his viper slamming the door in anger driving off like a mad man.

Jude pushes Kwest off of her: What the hell Kwest?!?!( She asked him disgusted. She took her coffee and throws it on him. Kwest gasps from coldness of the ice sliding inside his shirt as he jumps out his chair, a few people turned to see what happen. Jude huffs and storms out the store like Tommy had. She left the café in no time to see the blue viper drive off.)

Kwest just stands there dipping smelling like coffee not knowing what he did wrong. He watch as Jude got into her mustang and drove off.

As Tommy drives away, he couldn't believe what he'd seen. His Jude kissing his suppose to be best friend. He felt his heart break some more he swallow a lump in his throat trying to get that picture out his head. He shakes his head thinking that Jude liked him but it was all a lie. Why? He thought. Why would she do that to him. He guess Jude was just playing with him and his feelings. He should of known that she would do this. He knows he should get over her and he planned to do that.

He finally made his way home well Sadie's home. He sighed as he grabbed his duffel, taking his keys out the ignition. He got out his viper and made is way to the front door. He unlocked the door to find the living room empty. He closes the door throwing his bag down next the to him.

He heard a door open upstairs and he knew it was Sadie. She came downstairs unaware that Tommy was there she just got out the shower. She had a towel wrapped around her tight with her hair down wet and she had another towel in her hand drying her hair. She looked up when she had heard a creek in the floor.

Sadie breath caught in her throat when she seen Tommy. He gave a sad smile and shrugged his shoulders. She smiled and ran down the rest of the stairs into Tommy arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck tight. Tommy just stood there letting her hug him. Sadie didn't notice as usual.

Sadie: Lets not fight anymore. I missed you.( She whisper in his ear)

Tommy: Yeah.( He said emotionless)

Sadie let go of Tommy and smiles: You missed so many plans.( She turned going back upstairs)

Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed: I guess I have some major catching up to do, huh?( He said sarcastically)

Sadie: You have no idea.( She said not noticing his sarcasm. Tommy picked up his bag and followed her.)

Sadie: Jude agreed to be my maid of honor.

Tommy tripped on the stairs: What!( He shouted feeling his anger build up)

Sadie: Yea. You ok?( She said hearing him trip)

Tommy: Yeah, yeah I'm fine.( He told her through his gritted teeth. He wasn't fine the girl he really liked was caught kissing his ex best friend he was far from fine.)

Sadie: It's a good thing too. Since Kwest is your best man him and Jude can walk together. I think they have a thing for each other. ( She began to put lotion on.)

Tommy: Great.( He said bitterly)

Sadie: Does Kwest know you're back?

Tommy: No, he's probably busy anyway.( He felt a pang of jealousy when he thought about Kwest and Jude.)

Sadie: Well you two need to go for your tux fitting.

Tommy: When?(Tommy laid out on the bed and closed his eyes.)

Sadie: Tomorrow. Tommy! Get off the bed I just made it!!!(Tommy groans opening his eye sitting up.)

Sadie sighs: All the way.( Tommy stands up.)

Tommy: I'm going downstairs.(He goes downstairs to the living room)

As soon as Sadie finish putting on her lotion. Her cell rang. She grabs it from her dresser and sees Jude name and picture. She smiled and flipped it open.

Sadie: Hey.

Jude: Hey. So how are you doing?

Sadie: Great actually. Tommy's back!!!( She said excitedly)

Jude felt her heart skip a beat: Really? That's great.( She told Sadie trying to hide excitement)

Sadie: Yea. I know I missed him.

Jude whispered: Yea me too.

Sadie: What was that?

Jude: Huh? Nothing. Nothing at all. Well its great to hear Tom's back.

Sadie took her towel off and begin to search for some clothes: Yea it is. Well Jude I'll call you later okay?

Jude: Sure. And tell Tommy I said hi.

Sadie: Sure thing. Bye.( She hung up)

Jude whispered: Bye.( She said as she snapped her cell shut)

Jude placed her cell on her bed and thought about Tommy, she was happy he was back. She knew she was in love and with the wrong person. Little did she know Tommy feels the same way.

Jude suddenly got hit with inspiration for a song. She jump off her bed racing to her closet where her guitar was at. She grabbed it and went for her dresser to find no journal.

Jude: Where's my journal?( She began to search for it, she looked everywhere and still couldn't find it)

Jude sighed: God where did I put it?( She thought about the last time she had it and it was when her and Tommy kissed when they were singing _Love to burn_. She cursed to herself.)

Jude thoughts: Fuck! Tommy has it. My journal is in the hands of Tom Quincy. Great just great.

When she finish her thoughts she just grabs some paper on her dresser and a pen, she sat down on her bed putting her guitar next to her. She began to write away.

15 minutes later she had a song. She smiled and grab her guitar and begins to try to find a melody for the song. She finally got one, she put it with the song.

Jude singing:_** I'm scared **_

_**So afraid to show I care **_

_**Will he think me weak **_

_**If I tremble when I speak **_

_**Oooh - what if **_

_**There's another one he's thinking of **_

_**Maybe he's in love **_

_**I'd feel like a fool **_

_**Life can be so cruel **_

_**I don't know what to do **_

She played a soft melody just plucking the strings.

_**I've been there **_

_**With my heart out in my hand **_

_**But what you must understand **_

_**You can't let the chance **_

_**To love him pass you by **_

_**Should I **_

_**Tell him **_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon **_

_**Rise in his eyes **_

_**Reach out to him **_

_**And whisper **_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet **_

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat **_

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself **_

_**Touch him **_

_**With the gentleness you feel inside **_

_**Your love can't be denied **_

_**The truth will set you free **_

_**You'll have what's mean to be **_

_**All in time you'll see **_

_**I love him **_

_**Of that much I can be sure **_

_**I don't think I could endure **_

_**If I let him walk away **_

_**When I have so much to say **_

_**I'll **_

_**Love is light that surely glows **_

_**In the hearts of those who know **_

_**It's a steady flame that grows **_

_**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show **_

_**Tonight love will assume its place **_

_**This memory time cannot erase **_

**_Blind faith_** **_will lead love where it has to go _**

**_Never let him go _**

She finish with a sigh, the song was about Tommy. She wanted so bad to tell him how she feel but she knew she couldn't. Jude felt tears cloud her eyes at the thought of him marrying Sadie, she sometimes wished she never met Tom Quincy.


	11. Tommy meet Jake, Jake meet Tommy

At Wedding Planners...Jude walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. When she got there she seen Kat and stop walking. She haven't talked to Kat since their fight. Jude wanted to be friends again but she really didn't need someone to judge her right now. She sighs and walked all the way in the kitchen. She grabs a mug out the shelf and pours her some coffee. Kat seen her who was at the counter stirring her coffee.

Kat: Hey.( She said low but Jude heard her.)

Jude: Hey.( She pours some cream into her coffee, then some sugar. The tension was thick, really thick. Kat sighs and turns to Jude.)

Kat: Look. This is stupid. Us not talking over some dumb argument. We fight all the time and now we stop be friends. It's real...( Jude finish the sentence)

Jude: Stupid.( Kat nods and laughs.)

Kat: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judge you. I'd should of supported you. Okay that didn't come out right be you know what I mean.

Jude: Yea I do. I'm sorry too.( Kat looked at her confused)

Kat: Why?( Jude shrugged)

Jude: For yelling at you and avoiding you. Friends don't do that.

Kat: What? Are we really friends again?( She asked hopefully)

Jude nods: Yea. Best friends.( Kat hugged her, Jude smiled and hugged her back. She was happy she had finally got her friend back.)

Jude: I have a lot to tell you.( She said after they finish hugging.)

Kat: What?

Jude: Well when Tommy and I... you know.( Kat's nods) Sadie came called me telling me about Tom. Saying that he was being distant and acting weird. I thought she find out about the kiss. Then later that night she calls me telling me that Tommy is gone. She said when she got home she found a note. So I'm freaking out that he's gone. Sadie was crying and sobbing, she was a mess.

Kat: I bet.( Jude gave her a look)

Kat: Oh sorry.( Jude nods and began again to tell the story again.)

Jude: After she had called me and me trying to calm her down to call the man. Kwest calls me. No surprise there. (Kat chuckles) He asked me to meet him at Shannon's the next day. I said yea knowing I've have said no but that didn't happen. I met him I order an iced coffee. He was at table I sat down with him, we chatted, he asks me do I like him? and are we going out? and is this a game?. I couldn't answer none of his questions. When I finally got the courage to speak he kisses me. I'm shocked as hell and mad. So I'd pulled away and threw me iced coffee on him.

Kat: You poured coffee on him?( She asked amused)

Jude: Yeah!

Kat: Wow.( She took a sip out her coffee.)

Jude: And you know what?

Kat: What?

Jude: Tommy came back.

Kat: He did. Hmm I wondered why he left?

Jude: Yeah me too. He maybe had a man crises.( She told Kat waving her hand like it didn't matter)

Kat : Yea, he ran out of hair gel.

Jude: Probably.( They both laughed)

Kat : Well the wedding must go on.

Jude: As always.( She took a drink out her cup)

Kat: Do you have the flower arrangements all set?

Jude shook her head: Nope.

Kat: Why not?

Jude: Sadie didn't figure out which ones she wanted yet.( Speak of the devil. Sadie walks in.)

Sadie: Jude! Omg there you are! (Jude jumped from Sadie's high pitch voice, she turned around to see a big smile on her face.)

Jude: Yea. Here I am, um what are you doing here?

Sadie: Well I called your cell but no one answered, so I called your house and no one picked up. So I thought maybe she's at Wedding Planners and here you are.

Jude: Yea. What's up?

Sadie: I just seen the prettiest flower arrangement. And its in our favorite color. Pink!!! Isn't that great?!?(She said, Jude wince from her voice and the color.)

Jude: Yea. The greatest. So how's Tom?

Sadie smiled bigger: Oh he's great. Now lets go, we got some flowers to get. Bye um?( She said confused at what Kat name was)

Kat: It's Kat. (Sadie nods. She grabs Jude hand and pulled her out the kitchen. Jude mouthed a sorry at Kat. She nodded.)

Outside in Sadie car...Sadie was blasting boyz attack in her car and her singing was very off key.

Sadie: NOBODY'S EVER CARED AS MUCH FOR ME! AS MUCH FOR ME.!!!

Jude flinches: Um Sadie.

Sadie: CAREFUL WERE FRAGILE AND EASILY WE BREAK!!!!!!!!!!

Jude: Sadie!( She repeated but Sadie didn't hear her)

Sadie: THE RUSH OF YOUR LOVE AROUND MY HEART!!!!!! JUST AS-

Jude: SADIE!!!!!( She screams)

Sadie: Huh?( She turned down the volume.)

Jude: Um so you don't have a seating chart. Everything is getting done last minute and it's gonna get you later and...( Sadie cut her off)

Sadie: Hold that thought. This is my favorite song!( She blasted the volume even louder and Jude just shook her head and sighed. She was getting tired of this. She reach over and turn off the radio. Sadie stop singing and glared at Jude.)

Sadie: Why did you do that? I was listening to that song!( She semi-shouted at Jude)

Jude: I know but we've got to get your wedding planned okay. We got 3 months to plan, not sit around listening to trash like Boyzattack.

Sadie gaped at her: Boyzattck is not trash. There the best boy group ever! Plus Tommy was in that band!( She told Jude defensive)

Jude: I dont care if the spice girls was in it. Look lets just go get the flowers okay?

Sadie pouted: Fine.( She turned on the radio again then she took out the boyzattack CD and put another on in. It was the spice girls.)

Sadie: I love this song! Tell me what you want, what you really really want!

Jude closed her eyes and put her head in the hands, trying block Sadie's really really bad sing and the stupid retarded song. Suddenly Sadie's phone rang. she turned down the radio. Finally. Jude thought.

Sadie still moved to the beat: Hello?...Hey baby!(Jude suddenly brightened up.)

Sadie: Yeah I'm with Jude were going to check out flowers.( Sadie pauses)

Sadie: Hey lets meet for lunch!(Jude's heart sped up.)

Sadie: Nonsense we'll meet you at Danny's around ( She looked at her clock in the car to see its 11:32) 12oclock.(Jude smiled, sometimes Sadie was annoying but at other times she was great for the job of pleading.)

Sadie smiles: Ok bye. Love you.( She snaps her cell close)

Sadie: That man is sooooo difficult.

Jude: Why?( She asked curious)

Sadie: He acted like he didn't want to see me. Maybe it was you.( Sadie joked. Jude rolled her eyes. Sadie turned up the volume once again but a different song came on.)

Sadie: You just walk in, I make you smile, It's cool but you don't even know me!!!( Jude tuned Sadie out and started to day dream about Tommy, she hadn't seen him since he got back.)

The car stops, Jude snapped out her day dream to see they were at the Flowers place. She and Sadie both got out the car going into the place. They walked in, Sadie went straight to the pink flowers she'd seen earlier. Jude sighed and followed her. Sadie looked at the flowers, admiring the color and smell. Jude looked around the store and seen some beautiful blue tulips. She began to walk over to them.

Jude touches the tulips and smiles, they were the most beautiful set of flowers she's had ever seen in her life. The owner walked up to her.

Owner: Beautiful aren't they?( He asked Jude)

Jude jump slightly turned around to see a green eyed man with dirty blond hair that was cut and style with gel. He had tan skin and he was tall, build body but wasn't to buff, he had just the right amount of muscles. Jude stare, he was very sexy and he had this mystery look to him. Jude finally stop staring and answers his question.

Jude: Um yes they are.( Man he's hot! Jude thought.)

Owner: I'm Jake.( He held out his hand. He was thinking the same as Jude)

Jude smiled: Jude.( She shook his hand)

Jake smirks: Hey Jude!( She glared at him)

Jude: That was low.( Jake smiles at her as an apology, she couldn't help but smiled back)

Jake: So you new here I'd never seen you before.

Jude: Uh yea. This is my first time in this area. I'm here with a friend.

Jake: Oh is that blond over there?( He pointed to Sadie who was still staring at the pink roses.)

Jude nods: Yea. How did you know?( Jake grins)

Jake: Lucky guess. But no really I'd seen her early looking at the same flowers. She told me to hold them for her don't let anyone buy them, I said okay. Then all of a sudden she screams I gotta call Jude. So yea. And I seen you follow her.

Jude shook her head: Yea. That's Sadie for you.

Then it click in Jake mind: Wait! Sadie as in the Victoria Secrets model Sadie?( Jude nods) Isn't she getting married?

Jude: Yep. I'm planning the wedding.( Jake looked up at her surprise)

Jake: Huh?( He grins) You're too cute to be a wedding planner. Aren't they usually ugly and stuck up?

Jude: Um no not all of us.( She stuffed her hands into her pockets.)

Jake: Oh good. Well that's how the lady was for my wedding.( Jude frowns)

Jude: Oh.( She said trying not to sound disappointed)

Jake: But the wedding was a disaster and so was the marriage. We broke up like a month into it.( Jude face brightened.)

Jude: Oh... Sorry to hear that.

Jake: No your not...( She looks at him. He smiled which made her blush. Someone walks over to them.)

Sadie: Jude what are you doing?( Sadie sees Jake.)

Sadie: Oh. Um who is this?( She looked at Jake.)

Jude: This is Jake. Jake this is Sadie.( Sadie smirked. They shook hands.)

Jake: So Are those the flowers you want?( He pointed to the flowers in her)

Sadie: Oh yes! Jude how many will we need?

Jude: I don't know...A lot?( Jake chuckles)

Sadie look over at Jake who was looking at Jude, she thought of a great idea: Jake when's your lunch break?

Jake glance at his watch: Um in about 10 minutes. Why?

Sadie: How would you like to go to lunch with us and my fiance at Danny's. Tommy's treat.( Jude rolled her eyes.)

Jake: Um I think that would be cool.( He figured he'd get to know Jude better.)

Sadie Great!( She smiles. Jake winks at Jude and Sadie shrugs happily.)

Jake: See you two out front then.( He walks to the back. As soon as he was gone Jude turned to Sadie mad)

Jude: Sadie!( She said annoyed)

Sadie: What? He is hot!( She sat the flowers down)

Jude: This was supposed to be about flowers! Not a hook up.

Sadie ignored her : Ooh. This is gonna be so much fun!( Sadie runs out of the shop without the flowers. Jude shook her head. Still no flowers. She walked out the store. A few minutes later Jake out the store with a leather jacket on. He smiles at Jude, she smiles back shyly. Sadie yells at them to come on, they made there way over to her and got into the car.)

In the car driving...Jude and Jake are in the back laughing.

Jude: Ha! Paper beats rock I win..again!( She does a little dance in the car. He grins at her)

Jake: Okay 2 outta 3.

Jude smirks: Nope. The champion must rest.( She laid her head back and puts her feet on the back of the passenger chair.)

Sadie: Hey! Those are custom seats!( She shouted at Jude looking straight ahead at the street.)

Jude: Sorry! You know you know you still didn't get flowers right?

Sadie:...Damn!(Jake and Jude laughs.)

Sadie: Shut up.

Jude: Ok we're almost there.( She looked out the window and seen the Danny's big yellow sign. Soon as they pulled up, to see Tommy standing in front of the restaurant looking at the pavement.)

Jude thought he looked good, No stop it Jude. She got out followed by Jake. Sadie checked herself in the mirror and made a kissing gesture to herself after fixing her lip gloss. Jude rolled her eyes. Jake just laughed. That's when Tommy looked up. Tommy saw Sadie, Jude and some random guy. He had a bad feeling about this guy when he laid eyes on him.

Sadie: Hey!(She runs up and kissed him. He kisses back with less energy but Sadie didn't seem to notice. His eyes went to Jude.)

Jude: Hey Quincy.(She smiled and they made eye contact. He wanted to grab her in his arms and never let go. But then she broke his chain of thought.)

Jude: This is Jake. We met him at the flower place. Jake this is Tommy, Sadie's fiance.( Jude smiled at Jake and Jake held his hand out for Tommy to shake. Tommy shook it slowly and looked him up and down. Jake did the same. They both stare at each other, well Jake was Tommy was glaring at him. Jude seen them two having a staring contest. So she thought she'd break it up before it gets ugly.)

Jude: Um, why don't we go in?( Both Jake and Tommy looked at her. Sadie was too busy looking at her nails to notice what Jude was saying.)

Jake grins: Yea. Ladies first.( He moved out the way for her to walk into the diner. Jude smiled, Tommy rolled his eyes. He took Sadie by the hand and walked in after Jake and Jude.)

The host found them found a booth, Tommy with Sadie and Jude with Jake. Tommy was across from Jude and Sadie was a across from Jake. A waiter came to there table with four menus. He sat them down they each took one. He asked them if they was ready to order they say no. The waiter nods and leaves. Tommy look at Jake and decided to get to know about him if he going to hang around Jude.

Tommy: So Jerk...I mean Jake what do you do?( He asked coldly)

Jake looked at him: Well I own my own business.

Tommy: Oh really? Do tell?( Jude looked at Tommy annoyed)

Jake: I own the Flower store that Sadie and Jude was at.( Tommy chuckles)

Tommy smirks: Really? That's great man. I mean I dont know any men that owns a Flower store. You sure you aren't gay Dude?!?( Jude and Sadie gasps. Jude looked at Tommy in shock.)

Jake laughs bitterly: Yea I'm sure. FYI my mom use to own the shop but she passed away 2 years ago, so she wanted me to take over the business. But I should be asking you that, you did shake your ass in that boy band of yours!( He shot back at Tommy. Tommy angry rises before he can say anything back. The waiter came over Jude and Sadie was relieved.)

Waiter: So what can I get you party of four? Or do you need more time?

Tommy looked at Sadie: You can go.( Sadie smiles and order a salad with grilled chicken and a diet coke, Jude ordered a Junior bacon cheese burger no pickle and a sprit. Tommy ordered a steak medium rare with mash potatoes and a Pepsi, Jake ordered the same as Jude but with pickle and fries with an orange soda.

Tommy: So Jude how's Kwest?( She choke on her water that she took an drink out of.)

Jude clears her throat: Um I wouldn't know.( She places her water down.)

Tommy: Why? I mean you seen him yesterday. How is he?( Jake looked at her curious, she looks at him and smiles then she turns back to Tommy, glaring at him )

Jude: Yea. I'd seen him yesterday. He's okay I guess.

Tommy smirks: I bet. From the way I see it, he's doing great.( Jude narrow her eyes, she wanted to slap the smirk right off his face.)

Jude: Tommy don't start.

Jake: Who's Kwest?

Jude: Nobody.( She said quickly)

Tommy: Oh so now he's nobody now.( He sat back in the booth and puts his hands on the back of his head.)

Sadie: Tommy what are you talking about?

Tommy: Ask little miss Jude over there.( He nods his head in her direction)

Jude: Tommy obviously you don't know what your talking about.( She said through her gritted teeth.)

Jake: Who is this Kwest???( He asked still confused. The waiter walks up with there food.)

Waiter: Here you are.( He sat down there plates and gave them their food.)

Jude: Thank you. Can I get some more water?( The waiter nods and leaves. Tommy smiles)

Tommy: Why your lips a little dry?

Jude: Tommy...( She said to him warning him.)

Tommy: I'm sure I can call Kwest to help you out with that.( Jude gaped at her)

Jude: Tommy!( She said really loud making people look at their table.)

Tommy: He did a pretty good job yesterday.

Sadie: Tommy stop it. People are staring.( She smiled nervously and ate a piece of her grilled chicken.)

Jake: Wait do you have a boyfriend?( He put what Tommy was saying together and thought about it.)

Jude: What? No!( She looked at him.)

Tommy: So you just kiss random people now.( He said taunting her.)

Jude shakes her head: Tommy. You don't know what you're saying!

Tommy: Yeah. But I know what I saw. Which was Kwest slobbering all over you.

Jude: Are you crazy?!?!( She raised her voice louder.)

Sadie: Jude. You and Kwest are back on. Good girl!( She smiled at her. Jake was getting annoyed.)

Jude: No Kwest kissed me!( She said trying to defend herself.)

Tommy rolls his eyes: Likely story.

Jude: Well obviously you don't know the whole story! Cuz while you were pouting around in Montana somewhere, Kwest asked to talk to me.

Tommy: I wasn't in montana and I wasn't pouting.

Jude: Whatever! Kwest kissed me! I didn't. I poured my coffee on him when he did.

Jake: Coffee? Really?( He asked amused)

Jude: Yes. A iced coffee.( Tommy sat back up straight feeling pretty dumb.)

Tommy:..Coffee?...( Jude nodded.)

Tommy: Oh.( He looked away from her to his plate.)

Jude: Yea oh. So next time get your facts straight Quincy before you accuse someone.( She picked up her burger and took a bite.)

Sadie was confused at how Tommy acted: What does it matter to you anyway Tommy?( Tommy looked at Jude who was in her burger. Only Jake saw this look so he put his arm around Jude. Tommy gritted his teeth and turned to Sadie.)

Tommy: I just don't want her messing around with my friend.( He said that wasn't totally a lie but still wasn't the whole truth.)

Jude heard him: Well you don't have to worry about that now.( She finally looked up and was still chewing. Jake glared at Tommy.)

Sadie: Um okay. Anyway did you get your tux yet? Kwest needs to do a fitting too.( She took a bite out her salad. Tommy sighed and didn't reply, he listened to Sadie go on and on and watched as Jake flirted with Jude.)


	12. I Can't Believe You!

After lunch they went there separate ways. Tommy goes back to the studio. So there was Sadie, Jude and Jake alone. Jake spoke up after Tommy leaves.

Jake: Well I should get going, I'll take a cab back. ( Jude protested)

Jude: No, its okay. Sadie will give you a ride back. Right Sadie?( She nods)

Jake: No its cool. I know you two got a lot planning to do. So I'll catch a cab.( Jude looked slightly disappointed.)

Jake smirks: But can I call you sometime?( Jude blushes and smiles)

Jude: Sure. Got a pen?( Before Jake got to response, Sadie pulled out a pink Boyzattack pen with a smirk. She hands it to Jude. Jude shakes her head at the pen.)

Jude: A Boyzattack pen Sadie? How did you get this made? And in pink?

Sadie shrugs: I have connections. Doesn't everybody?( Jake shakes his head in laughter.)

Jake: Uh no not really. Don't they come in blue?( Jude and Sadie turned to him in shock)

Sadie: Yeah! But how'd you know that?( She questioned, Jake swallows nervously.)

Jake coughs: No reason.

Sadie: Mmm Hmm.( Silence fell over them, Jude broke it.)

Jude: So anyways, here's my number. Got some paper?( He shakes his head negatively.)

Jake: No but I got a hand.( He stuck his hand out, Jude grins and wrote her name and number on his palm.) Great I'll call you.( She nods, a cab came in the view. Jake waved at it and it came to a stop, Jake turned to them.)

Jake: Hey Sadie?( She looked at him) You still have to buy those flowers.( She nods, Jake turn his attention to Jude and smiles.) I'll talk to you later tonight.( Jude smiles and stuffs her hands in her jean pockets. He walks to the cab, opens the door before he gets in, he waves at Jude. She waves back, Jake begins to slide into the backseat of the cab then all of a sudden. Bang! He hits his head on the side of the roof door. Jude winces and tries to hold in her laughter by biting her lip. Sadie does the opposite

busting out laughing, leans on her car for support. Jake hissed but quickly put on a smiled to play it off.)

Cab Driver: Hey buddy you are right?( Jake nods)

Jude: Are you okay Jake?

Jake squeaky voice: Yea. I'm fine.( Sadie laughter dies down)

Sadie: You don't sound fine!( She laughs again, Jude looks at Sadie.)

Jude: Sadie!

Sadie: What? Its funny! (She sighs in content) Well that was a good laugh. Come on Jude we got to go. Oh and bring me my pen back.( She gets into her car. Jude sighs and turned back to Jake who was in the cab, rubbing his head with his eyes closed. Jude lets out a giggle and made her way to Sadie's car. The cab took off and so did Sadie.)

Sadie drops off Jude at her job to get her car. Jude went home, changed into something more comfortable and called Kat. Two rings later, Kat picked up.

Kat: Hey! Where were you all day?

Jude smiles: Well I was suppose to get the flower arrangement with Sadie but it turn out to be a lunch date.

Kat : Whoo with whom???

Jude: A very'hot' guy.( Kat smiles through the phone.)

Kat: Oh Dish!!!

Jude: He's a 6 feet, dirty blonde, aqua green eyed hot guy.( She smiles, Kat squeals.)

Kat : And how did this happen?( Jude grins)

Jude: We met him at the flower shop...( Kat stops her sentence)

Kat: Flower shop?? Are you sure he's not gay?( Jude rolled her eyes)

Jude: Yes! Why is everyone saying that?( She asked annoyed)

Kat: Uh I don't know. Keyword 'flower shop'. Does that mean anything to you?

Jude: Shut up Kat!( Kat laughs)

Kat : Fine! I'll stop. So...what else happen? Details!

Jude tells Kat everything that happen. They were talking for about an hour and a half.

Kat : I can't believe Tommy said that.

Jude: Well believe it.( Kat thought for a second)

Kat : Maybe's he's jealous.( Jude took the phone from her ear and looked at the phone in disbelief. Then she placed it back on her ear.)

Jude: What! That's crazy, what would he be jealous of?

Kat : Uh well you did kiss him.( She said with sarcasm)

Jude: Wow some much sarcasm! And why must you bring up the past?

Kat : Because its necessary. Duh! And the past shapes the future.

Jude: Well in my future I see Jake not Tom Quincy.

Kat : Someone's in denial.( She said in singsong.)

Jude: You know what?( Beep, beep. She had another call.) You got saved by the beep, sister.

Kat: Ooh! I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots.

Jude: Whatever, hold on.( She clicks over on the other call.)

Jude: Hello?

??: Jude. Hey.

Jude: Who is this?

??: Its Jake.( Jude felt her excitement rise.)

Jude: Jake!( She said in a high happy voice. She quickly changes her voice from high happy to low calm.)

Jude: Oh hey Jake.( She said in a calm voice.) Um could you hold on for just one minute?

Jake: Yea, sure.( Jude clicks over to Kat.)

Jude: Its Jake! Its Jake!

Kat: Geez girl calm down!

Jude: I'll call you back.

Kat: Okay have fun with your precious Jake.

Jude smiles: You know it!( She click back over to Jake, Kat hangs up on the other line.)

Jude: So hey Jake.

Jake: Hey.

Jude: How's the head?( Jake chuckles)

Jake: Better than early I'll tell you that.( He was at the shop, with a pack of frozen peas right above his forehead right by his hairline. Jude giggles.)

Jude: So...

Jake: Yea...

Jude: Look this is stupid if you want to ask me out, Just do it! That's if you want to.( Jake was taken back at her question.)

Jake: Straight to the point I see.

Jude: Well I know what I want, so I go for it. ( she thought for a moment) Well that's not entirely true.( She gets caught into some thoughts about Tommy.)

Jake: Hello? Jude you there??( Jude snaps back into reality)

Jude: Uh yeah I'm here.

Jake: So uh will you go out with me?( Jude smiles)

Jude: I think I can fit you in.( She said flirtatious)

Jake: Oh you think?( He smiles)

Jude: I have to check my schedule you know.

Jake: Come on Jude.( She laughs)

Jude: Okay I'd love to go out with you. (Jake smiles widely, as they continues to talk)

1 week had gone by and...Jude and Jake has been going out; they were getting closer and closer, of course Tommy isn't happy about it. Sadie's been jumping out of her boots when she heard about it. And kwest is still tying to get the coffee out his favorite shirt. It was Saturday, Jude is getting ready for her dinner date with Jake at his apartment, he was going to make her dinner. She arrive at Jake's place at 7oclock on the dot, dressed in a dark blueish silky dress that came to her knees and hugged her curves. Her hair was pin up in a bun with her long blonde bangs flowing over her forehead a inch above her blue eyes. She buzz him after a moment someone answers.

Jake: Who is it?( He asked even through he knew who it was.)

Jude: It's Jude.( He buzzes her in, she opens the door, and walks up the 4 flight of stairs, cursing to herself for wearing heels. Finally she made her way to Jake's door and knocks. The door open to a very sexy looking Jake. He was dressed in a baby blue button up that had the first four buttons undone with some black slacks. He had his hair the same but it was messier but in a sexy way. Jude smiled at him as he leaned in the doorway. Jake gave her a big smile as his eyes travel up and down her body.)

Jake: You look amazing Jude.( She smiles. He moved closer to her, cupped her right cheek with his left hand and pulled her closer to his lips.)

Jude: Thanks. So do you.( She whispers against his lips before pressing her lips against his. Jake pulled her more to him trying to deepen the kiss even more. Jude closes her eyes; Jake did the same, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake arms went around Jude's waist pulling her up against his body. After a few minutes of kissing Jake broke away first breathing heavy. He opens his eyes to see Jude's still closed.)

Jake: Why don't we go in?( Jude nods, opens her eyes and smiles. Jake grabbed her arm from his neck and pulled her into his apartment. A smell caught Jude's attention.)

Jude: Mmm what smells so good?

Jake: Chicken Alfredo with angel hair pasta.( Jude smiles again. They made their way into the kitchen to see a candle lite dinner with rose pedals all over the table with two plates of pasta; soft music played in the background. Jude gasps at the beauty. It was the sweetest thing he did for her every since they started dating. She turn around to face him.)

Jake: Do you like it?

Jude: I love it.( She kisses him gently)

Jake: Good to know. Let's eat.( He pulls her to the table, pull her chair out. Jude sat down, he went over to his chair and sat down too.)

Jake: So what made you become a wedding planner?

Jude: Well when I was a kid, I always wanted to get married. I use to daydream about my perfect wedding all the time but I knew it wouldn't be perfect if I didn't plan it myself. I didn't want no one's help but my own if I ever got to plan my own wedding. So I thought maybe I could help others plan there perfect wedding, just like I would want mine.( She twists her fork into the pasta.)

Jake: That's nice of you. I wish most planners was like you, that have the passion that you do Jude.( She smiles and ate the angel hair pasta off her fork.)

Jude: Thanks. Tell me more about your mom. All I know is that she passed two years ago and gave you the shop in her will right?( He nods as he swallows a piece of chicken; he had cut into a medium size piece.)

Jake: Yea, she was the best. I really miss her. I'll tell you something I'd never told anyone before I was a mommy's boy.( Jude giggles) Yea I know. You know she taught me how to cook too. I was never really close to my father because he was always at work or 'busy' he would tell me; but I didn't believe him. He'd lie all the time, so I really didn't believe what he say or tell me.( He looked down at his plate with an disappointed look on his face but he quickly put on a smile but Jude seen right through his smile.) Enough about me, what about your family?( He looked at her)

Jude: My family, well they're...okay. I'm close to both of them. When I told my mom about being a wedding planning, we just connected because she use to dream about her wedding but her's wasn't the best one. But she said she couldn't imagine herself with no one else but my dad. With my dad we connected by music, I never told anyone I wanted to be a singer; that's what I wanted to do and be secretly.

Jake: A singer? Wow, I'd never would of guess. Would you sing me something?( Jake looked at her with a hopeful look, she sighs and gave him a smile saying she would.)

Jude: Sure.( She cleared her throat and began singing)

_**Dark cloud moving in  
Just one fall of rain would wash away  
Wash away the pain **_

Just one ray of sun  
To warm my skin  
Rid me of the cold you're drowning in

I could say you that I don't care  
But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long long time  
Don't you dare change your mind  


Jake looked at her amazed. She sounded beautiful, you can just hear the emotions in her voice.

_**  
Seems so close to me  
But still beyond my reach  
Calling me and playing hide and seek **_

Look behind that door  
I'm the one you've been searching for  
And I'm not a little girl anymore

I could say you that I don't care  
But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere  
I've been waiting such a long long time  
Don't you dare change your mind 

_**  
**_She finish the song with a short note, she looked at Jake waiting for him so say something. He looked at her for a moment before his face broke out into a big smile.

Jake: That was amazing Jude! You were great.( Jude gave him a sly smile)

Jude: Thanks, I guess I'm okay.

Jake: You guess? Jude you sounded like an angel. Why didn't you pursue you singing career?

Jude: Because its just a hobbie of mine not serious. But I did record an demo with Tommy. He's a great producer.( She smiled but it wasn't for Jake it was for Tommy.)

Jake clenched his teeth at the mention of Tommy:Tommy as in Sadie's fiance? Who we had lunch with?( He really didn't like Tommy)

Jude nods: Yea. He practically begged me record a demo so I did. And I'm singing at their wedding. He helped me with my song for the wedding.

Jake: You're a songwriter too?( She nods) What can you not do?

Jude: Well I suck at math.( They laughed)But without Tommy I wouldn't be able to do the thing I'd always wanted to do, except for planning.He's the best.( She took a bite of her chicken. Jake felt his anger rise as Jude talked about Tommy.)

Jake slams his fist into the table making Jude jump: Okay! I get it! He's great. Now can we please change the subject?!?( He demanded, Jude looked at his confused and scared at the same time.)

Jude: K.( She said softly, you can hear the fear in her voice. Jake sighs)

Jake: Look I'm sorry, I just don't like Tommy and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me.

Jude: Tommy's a great guy once you get to know him.( She tried to secure him)

Jake rolled his eyes: I doubt it.

Jude: Tommy is my friend...He's just...( Jake cut her off)

Jake bitterly: A pretty boy.

Jude: Jake...( She trailed off)

Jake: Why do have to defend that piece of ass?!?( His voice was filled with angry)

Jude: Look you can't talk about him like that!( She raised her voice, trying to defend Tom.)

Jake: You need to get another producer!(He stood up and cleared his plate.)

Jude: Jake, What's your problem?

Jake: My problem. is that you won't forget about Tommy!( He shouted at her)

Jude: What? How can you tell me who am thinking about?!( She shouted back)

Jake: Please! You talk about Tommy like you're his girl! I'm surprise you're not all over him like a whore!

Jude stood up walk towards Jake: A whore huh? You know what Jake? Screw you!( Jake eyes flashed with angry, pulled his hand back and slapped her. Jude fell to the floor. She looked up slowly at Jake, tears filled her eyes as she stared at him in shock, pain and the most of all fear.)


	13. Hurt and Broken

Jake looked at his hand in shock and total disbelief. He let out a deep breath he took in a few minutes ago. Finally he looked at Jude who had a very red swollen cheek, that tears ran down making her face extra red.

Jake: Jude...( He whispered, taking a step closer to her. Jude moved back on the floor; in a quick motion, more tears fell.)

Jake: Jude I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it.( He took another step towards her.)

Jude: Stay away from me.( She told him in a very soft whisper. He didn't hear her. So he moved closer. Jude jumped up moving back against the wall.)

Jude: STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!( She yelled at him, Jake flinch at her pitch.)

Jake held his hands up: Jude...baby I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I really didn't mean to hit you.( He tried to move again. She moved away from the wall to another. He sighed and took an step back.)

Jude let out a breath of relief, as Jake moved away from her. She gets up off the floor and stays away from Jake. She grabs her purse and takes one last look at Jake then walks out of his apartment slamming the door behind her. Jake puts his hand on his head and sighs again.

Later that night... Jude laid in her bed, ice pack on her cheek. Her phone rang non stop, but she didn't feel like getting up and turning it off. She couldn't believe Jake had hit her, tears blurry her vision; she buried her face into her pillow as she sobbed. Her cell phone started ringing, Jake had like left 50 messages, but she didn't check them. Sadie called, probably to talk about her "hot date". She kept crying and sobbing until she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Jude woke up in a cold puddle, it was from her ice bag busted all over her pillow.

Jude: Shit.( She groans as she feels banging in her skull at full speed. She held her head in her hands a few minutes waiting for her headache to go down a little.)

She went into the bathroom to grab a towel, then she caught a glimpse of herself. her outfit was crooked. Her hair was a big messy pile on top of her head. At least the swelling had gone down but a huge purple, blueish bruise was left there. She wince as she study it. Her phone jingled with a text message. She got the courage to look at it. She went back into her room and opened her cell to see a message from Jake. She reads it.

_Baby, Im srry, plz 4give me_._ J_.

Jude welled up again and dropped the phone on the bed. She had to get ready for work. She took an shower, did her hair, got dressed. Then she put on cover up to hide the huge bruise.

At Wedding Planners...Jude poured herself a cup of coffee. Kat walked in.

Kat: So...?( She got herself some coffee.)

Jude: So what?( Jude had no energy she was thinkin about leaving early because of being "sick")

Kat: Your date with Jake?

Jude: Oh..( She looked down in her hot brew.)

Kat : What? What was it a drag?

Jude: No he's just...( Trailing off her sentence. She couldn't tell Kat what happen last night, she was trying to forget about it herself.)

Kat: Just what? Too hot?( She laughs then took a sip of her coffee.)

Jude: No, Just not the guy I though he was.( Just then a man came in with a huge arrangement of blue tulips. Her favorite flowers.)

Delivery guy: Delivery for Jude Harrison.

Jude: That's me. (Kat grabs the flowers, the man nodded then leaves.)

Kat grabs the note and reads it: Jude, We need to get together and talk about last night. Love Jake.

Kat: Love? Ohhhhhh. ( She smiled at Jude. Jude felt her blood boil.)

Jude: Kat throw them out!

Kat: What? Why? ( She asked Jude like she was crazy.)

Jude: Because like I said before. He's not the guy I thought he was. ( She grabs the flowers from Kat and walks over to the trash can and throws the blue tulips he had brought her out.)

Kat: Yeah well he seems pretty awesome to me. ( She leaves the kitchen.)

Jude looks at the flowers in the trash can and sighs. Finally she looked away from the trash and walks over to the sink and put her un touch coffee in it and leaves the kitchen on her way to her office.

She entered her office to someone sitting in her chair with the chair turned that person facing the wall.

Jude hearts skips a beat, thinking its Jake. But to her surprise its Sadie with a big grin on her face, Jude let out a breath.

Jude: Sadie! What are you doing here? And in my office?

Sadie put her high heels on Jude's desk: I came here because I got some good and bad news.

Jude walked closer to the desk: And what is that?( She firmly pushed Sadie's feet off her desk. Sadie huffed at that.)

Sadie: Well the bad news is... I'm leaving.( She said like it was the worst news ever. Jude smiled on the inside.)

Jude: Leaving? Really? Where are you going?

Sadie: I got to go to Rome for a month. To do some fashion shows. That's the good news.

Jude nodded: That's great Sades!( She wanted Sadie to leave, she was just to bossy and Jude needed air.)

Sadie: I know what it is. I just dont want to leave Tommy. He's going to miss me deeply. ( She frowned. Jude rolled her eyes at this, but Sadie doesn't see cause she is checking her nails.)

Sadie gasps: OMG! ( Jude jumps at her sudden outburst.)

Jude: What?!( She asked wondering what's wrong.)

Sadie: I chipped my nail!!!!( Sadie pouts, and Jude fights the urge to slap her out of her chair.)

Sadie: So! How was your date?( She smiled widely)

Jude didn't feel like replaying Her and Kat's conversation: Good...we had fun.( She lied.)

Sadie: Omg! You really like him don't you! You're blushing like a fool. ( A tune came out Jude's pockets, it was her cell. Saved by the ringtone. She took her cell out her pocket.)

Jude: Hello?

Tommy: Hey, you need to come by the studio.

Jude: Why? ( She asked confused)

Tommy: We need to go over the song for the wedding.

Jude: Now...? ( She asked really don't want to work right now.)

Tommy sighs: No next year...Get over here! ( Tommy hangs up and Jude lookes at the phone rolls her eyes and snaps it shut.)

Jude: Sadie get out.

Sadie: What? ( She asked offended)

Jude: I have to go to the studio and go over the song for your wedding.

Sadie: Ooooh goodie! ( Jude starts to walk out and Sadie rushes to follow, trpping over the carpet.)

Sadie: Well I have to get going too. ( Jude didn't see her trip so she plays it off, but Kat saw as she passed by. She snorted)

Jude: Okay. ( They get into there seperate cars and go separate ways.)

Jude pulls up in G majors parking lot, got out and walked into the building. As she was walking, she bumps into Kwest. She looked up and took in a sharp breath. Kwest was speechless.

Jude: Hi. ( She said softly but Kwest heard her.)

Kwest: Hi. ( He said as tension filled the air.)

Kwest looked at her and saw that something change about her: How are you?

Before Jude go to answer, Someone shouted' Jude'. Jude and Kwest both turned there heads to see an slightly angered Tommy walking towards them. Jude sighs wishing she was a home in her bed.)

Tommy: Jude I need you to be in Studio A singing, not chatting.

Jude glared at Tommy: First, I don't have to do anything. And second what I do is none of your business!

Tommy: Look I dont have time for your attitude okay, time is wasting. We need this song done by today. Got it. (He turned and walked back to the studio.)

Jude rolled her eyes then she turned to Kwest but saw no one. Kwest had left. Jude sighs and made her way to Tommy's studio. It was going to be a long day, Jude thought.

Tommy: About time.( He said to her when she walked in.)

Jude: Can we get this over with?( She told him, not in a mood for a fight right now.)

Tommy: Just what I was thinking.( He pointed to the booth. She walked in, put on her headphones and waited for the music to play. She began to sing. One take began 2 takes then that began 10 takes and so on. Jude was tired of singing the song but Tommy says its not perfect.)

Jude wasn't going for it : Quincy I sung this damn song like a million times! It's good enough!

Tommy spoke through the Mic: It's good enough when I say it is and I don't want 'good enough' I want it to be perfect!

Jude: Well that won't happen if you keep making me sing!( She argued, throwing her headphones on the floor.)

Tommy: Hey! Those are expensive!( She ignored him and storms out of the studio. Tommy huffs and rubs his eyes.)

Jude went outside to her car and guess who was standing there with another arrangement of flowers.

Jake: Hey.( Jude crosses her arms, He holds out the flowers. She just stares at them.)

Jake: Jude, Listen I just get jealous and over protective sometimes.

Jude: Sure. And that gives you the right to hit me!( She semi shouted.)

Jake: I'm sorry.

Jude: Sorry? Wow.( She gave him a bitter laugh.)

Jake: What do you want from me? I made a mistake.

Jude: I want you to go away. Poof.( She walks around him and opens her car door.)

Jake: Jude-( She cut him off.)

Jude: No! I will not become the poor beaten girlfriend! Who gets hits all the damn time!

Jake: It was a one time thing. I swear it won't happen again.( He said sincerely, giving her those green eyes she couldn't say no. Jude felt herself began to believe him. Jude put her hands on the wheel and closed her eyes.)

Jude: Jake...( She trailed off.)

Jake: Just give me a chance. I'm a good guy...you'll see.( He hands her the flowers, this time she excepts. He smiles.)

Jude: You are not forgivin for this...(But Jude had a small smile as she smelled the flowers.)

Jake nods and smiles again. He leans down and kisses her cheek gently then her lips just as gently: See how could a bad guy kiss like that?( Jude smiled almost forgetting what he'd done. Jake closed her door and waved as she drove off. Little did he know that Tommy saw the whole thing through the window but he didn't hear it and felt instantly jealous.)

A few weeks had passed and Jake was really showing Jude that he was a changed guy that won't hit her again. Jude was happy, her smile wouldn't come off her face. She was glad she gave Jake a second chance.

Jude is over Jake's house. They are sitting in the kitchen eating Chinese. Jake tries to be civilized and asks about Tommy.

Jake: So How is Tony?

Jude: Tommy?( She questioned)

Jake: Yeah whatever.( He ate a bite of his egg fou young.)

Jude: Actually we're not talking. He being all attitude problem this week.

Jake: Figures. He's such a diva.

Jude laughs: Well I mean he's cool.( She scopes some shrimp fried rice on to her spoon.)

Jake: Can't you get another producer for the song?

Jude: What? He's the best they have. I'm lucky to have him.

Jake: But you're not talking so really you don't have anyone!( He snapped, feeling his anger raising)

Jude: Whoa Jake chill. I'm gonna go up there tomorrow and apologize.

Jake: Why? He's the one that disrespected you.

Jude: Actually I was really rude to him.

Jake: You're defending him again?!( Jake stands up and smacks his plate off the table. Jude jumps.)

Jude: J-J Jake! I-I-( He walks over to her and slaps her. He was going to make her forget about Tommy.)

Jude held her cheek as tears welled up in her eyes: Jake don't.( Jake raise his fist and punches Jude in her mouth. Jude screamed and fell to the floor holding a bloody lip.)

Jake took that as an advantage and kicked her in her stomach repeatedly. Jude screamed in pain at every kick, she felt something crack. She was sure it was her ribs. Suddenly the kicking stop. Jude started to cough up blood on the titled cold floor.

Suddenly Jake stopped and looked at what he did. He couldn't believe he did it again. He began to walk backwards out the kitchen into the living room with out taking his eyes off of Jude, who was coughing, sobbing and crying at the same time. He felt the door hit his back, he turned around and opens the door and left, slamming the door in the process.

Jude heard the door slam and was glad he was gone. Jude ached all over, but she had to get out.

She struggled to get up. She winced from the pain. She knew she was a mess, but she didn't care. She slowly walked to door. Almost afraid that he was waiting on the other side. She opened it he wasn't there she sighed in relief and walked down the stairs painfully. She almost collapsed as she made it outside, then she realized she didn't have her car or house keys. She looked up at the apartment as the tears welled up more, she wasn't going back up there. So she walked. She knew a place she could go.

It didn't take that long but it seemed like hours. She stood in the shadows of the trees and rang the doorbell. Tommy got up from the news and went to the door. He opened it but could only see the unbruised side of Jude's face.

Tommy: Come here to quit? Is Jake your new producer now?

Jude stepped forward coming fully into the light, Tommy gasped at what he saw. She was hunched over in pain and her lip had just stopped bleeding and her cheek was starting to turn a blueish purple color.

Tommy: Jude...( He said barely a whisper. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. All of a sudden she broke down in his arms.)


	14. Please Don't Leave Me!

Tommy caught Jude in time before she hit the concrete ground. Jude sobbed as she held on to Tommy, afraid if she let go Tommy would disappear. Tommy picked her up bridal style and walked into the house. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her face into the crook of his neck crying and sobbing freely. He wondered what happen to her. What ever happened he was going to find out who cause it. Tommy made his way into the living room with Jude, sat down with Jude on his lap still crying. He rubbed her back soothing trying to calm her down.

Tommy: Hey, hey. It's okay. Tell me what happen? Who did this to you?( He asked her softly with concern. Jude sniffed, wiped her eyes but more fall down.)

Jude shuddering: J...J...Ja...Jak...Jake.( She mumbles into his neck very low and soft. Tommy barely heard her but he did. He felt his angry rise at the mention of Jake and that he had did this to _his Jude_. His Jude? No he meant Jude, just Jude. Right. He snapped out his thoughts when he heard a piecing scream. It was Jude and she was holding her ribs. Tommy knew for a fact that they were maybe bruise badly or broken.)

Tommy: Jude we got to take you to the hospital. You might have something broken.( Jude sniffed again shaking her head no. Tommy sighed, he knows she wont go because she's stubborn.)

Jude: No.( She mumbles.) I don't like hospitals.

Tommy knew he wont be able to convince her: Well at least let me check it out.( She shook her head again.) Please.( Jude muttered a 'no' again.) Jude please I won't hurt you I want to help you. Please?( Jude lifts her head a little from his neck just enough to look into his ocean blue eyes, that she loves so much. They held so much pain, concern, protection, anger and the best of all love. He gave her a small loving reassuring smile. Jude let out a breath as her hands made there way to the end of her green T shirt and began to pull it up slowly. Her shirt finally was above her stomach right where her bra was. Tommy gasped at what he saw, it was black purpleish bruise forming the size of Texas. It covered almost her whole right side. Tommy clenched his teeth with anger.)

Tommy: God Jude.( He whispered. She looked away from his eyes feeling ashamed. He seen her look away, he pulled her head back gently. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He tilted his head to the side and gave her a look of sympathy. He took a good look at her face seeing her left cheek was swollen and turning black, it was already red and purple. Her top lip was swollen too with dried blood on it going down her chin. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked away from Jude eyes and looked down catching a glance at her stomach again. He cursed under his breath taking in the damage Jake caused. Tommy raised his hand hesitantly and brought it down to her stomach. Jude closed her eyes when she felt Tommy's warm hands on her ribs. He caress her side softly as possible trying not to hurt her.)

Tommy: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.( He said softly.)

Jude: It's not your fault.( She opened her eyes to see Tommy's glistening. But the tears don't fall.)

Tommy sighs: You really need to go the hospital.( She groans and shook her head 'no' again.)

Tommy: Jude I can't stand to see you in pain. Please let me take you to the doctor.( He said sincerely, Jude looked into his eyes and seen he didn't want her in pain whatsoever. Jude sighs giving in.)

Jude: Okay.( He smiles to make her feel more secure. She mirrored a small sad smile back.)

Tommy: Before we go lets get you clean up.( Jude nodded. He picks her up carefully, she hissed as he moved her. He walked towards the bathroom and when he got there he sat her down on the toilet. Tommy grabs a small face towel that was hanging up as decorations, Sadie put up but he didn't care. He grabs the peroxide off the shelf and pours some on the towel. He put the bottle down on the sink and grabs Jude's chin gently as he bent down at her level. He raised the pink towel to her lip but Jude moved away.

Tommy: Jude come on.( He raised it again.)

Jude: No. It'll burn.( She pouted. Tommy smiled at her.)

Tommy: No it won't. I promise.( He said truthful, she looked into his eyes and then nodded. He smiles again before putting the towel on her top lip. Jude closed her eyes waiting for the burning but nothing happen.)

Tommy: Okay finish.( He stood up, his legs popping. Jude open her eyes.)

Jude: That's it?( She asked surprised. Tommy nodded as he washes the towel out in warm water. He bent down again and cleaned her chin off fully wiping the peroxide off. She gave him a small smile.)

Jude: Thanks.( He turned to her as he clean and squeeze the towel out then hung it back up.)

Tommy: You're welcome.( They stared at each other for a while but Tommy broke it.)

Tommy: Um so you ready?( She nodded, he picked her up on her right side, that's was her side that wasn't hurt. He grabs his keys to his car and the house then he walks her out to his car, slowly he places her in the seat she winces, Tommy looks concerned so she gives a small smile. He drives to the hospital as fast as he can without getting pulled over. When he gets there he pulls her out of the car and takes her in.)

Tommy made his way to the front desk, to see a lady typing on her computer and talking on the phone.

He stands there waiting for the lady to notice him. Jude sees this that the lady wasn't paying attention to them.

Jude: Hello! ( She shouted, The lady looked up to see Jude in Tommy's arms. She smiles in embarrassment and told the person on the phone she's talk to them later.)

Lady: I'm so sorry about that. Um what can I do for you?

Tommy: Well I think my friend here broken her ribs. She needs a x-ray. ( The lady nods and pick up the phone, press a button and then began talking to someone.)

Lady: Okay thank you. ( She hangs up) A doctor would be with you soon. Please have a seat in the waiting room.( Tommy nods while Jude sighs. They sat down in the waiting room and waited. A few minutes later a doctor came for them. Tommy carried Jude into the room.)

Tommy sits Jude on the table, and sits in the chair next to it. The male doctor put on some gloves. Then made his way over to Jude.

?: Hi, I'm Dr. Rob. ( He stuck his hand out for Jude to shake, she shook it so did Tommy.) The nurse tells me that you might have some broken ribs.

Jude: I'm Jude and this is my friend Tommy. And yeah, they hurt really bad and I have a huge bruise on my side.

Dr. Rob nods: Okay lie down for me.( Jude lies down slowly. Dr. Rob lifts up her shirt up and examine the bruise.) That's a real nasty bruise.( He pulls her shirt back down) We are going to have a take some X-rays.( Jude nods, Dr. Rob called a nurse in to take Jude to X-rays.)

A couple of minutes passed and the X- rays came back. Dr. Rob checks them.

Dr. Rob: You have 4 broken ribs Ms. Harrison. Can you tell me what happened to you?( He looked directly at her. Jude looks nervously at Tommy.)

Jude: Um, I fell.( She lied)

Dr. Rob has a feeling Jude was lying: Where?

Jude: Down the stairs...( She lied again.)

Dr. Rob: Ok. I'll get a nurse so she can wrap you up. I'm gonna give you a prescription to pick up. Some painkillers.

Tommy: Thanks.( Dr. Rob nods but gives Tommy a look. He walks out. They wait for the nurse to come in.)

Tommy: We'll go get your medicine tonight ok?( Jude nods and stares at the ceiling.)

Tommy seen how she was quiet: Hey, you okay? ( She turned towards him and nods but her face held a different expression.)

Tommy: No, you're not. Something is wrong. I can tell, what's with the frown? ( The nurse had came in and was wrapping Jude up, listening to them. Jude hissed when the nurse put to much pressure on her ribs. Tommy looked at her.)

Tommy: You okay?( She nods) Now tell me what you was going to say.

Jude: How'd you know I was going to say something?

Tommy shrugged: I just do, now what is it?

Jude sighs: What if the doctor finds out that I didn't fall?( She looked up at him with fearful eyes.)

Tommy: Then they'll know what really happen. Why didn't you tell them?

Jude: I-I don't know.( She shuddered. The nurse looked at Tommy.)

Nurse: Um-I think it's alright for you to leave.( She turns to Jude giving her a serious look.)

Nurse: Is everything else alright?( She stares at Jude. Jude wondered why she was staring at her like that.)

Jude: Yes. Positive.( The nurse huffs and leaves the room.)

Tommy: I don't believe this...( He trailed off on his sentence.)

Jude: What?( She was struggling to get up, but Tommy was to zoned out to notice.)

Tommy: They think I beat you!

Jude: What! Why would they think that?( She was still struggling. She sighs.)

Tommy: Did you see how they both looked at me? Giving me dirty looks like I'm the bad guy.

Jude: Tommy, um can I get some help?( He snapped out of his trance.)

Tommy: Oh! Yeah I'm so sorry.( He sits her her up and stands her up onto the ground.)

Tommy: Let's go.( Jude nods. Tommy wraps a arm around her to keep her from falling even when she wasn't. She smirks to herself knowing Tommy knows that she can walk but he needed a reason to put a arm around her. As they were walking out, they seen Dr. Rob and the nurse talking in hushed tones. When they seen Jude and Tommy they stopped talking and glared at Tommy. Tommy notices and shook his head. Jude didn't because she was to busy thinking about Tommy being so sweet to her.)

Tommy and Jude walked to the place where prescription were filled. He helped Jude sit down as he waited in line for her medication. About 10 minutes later Tommy got Jude's prescription and they left.

He opens Jude's door and helps her, she placed a hand over her ribcage as she sits down. Tommy got in and they drove away from the hospital to his house.

At Tommy's house... Jude was sitting in the living room while Tommy was in the kitchen getting her a glass of water for her medicine. He reappeared with her water in one hand and her bottle of pills in the other.

Tommy: Okay. ( He handed her water, she took it and took a sip. Tommy looked on the back of the bottle to read the directions on the dose to give her,)

Tommy: Okay its says that you take 2 every 5 hours.( He opens the bottle and gives her two white oval shapped pills. She places them on her tongue before washing it down with her water.)

Tommy: And it said that you'll be sleepy when they start to work.( She nods put her now empty glass on his glass table.)

Tommy: Hey hey coaster!

Jude laughs but quicky stops when she feels pain: Sorry.( She grabs a coaster and put it under herglass.) Happy?( He nods and sat down next to her.)

Jude: Thanks Quincy for everything.( She said.)

Tommy: You're welcome Harrison.( He grins when he seen a small smile on her face. They sat in silence for a while before Jude yawns.)

Tommy: Those pills kick in fast huh?( He asked in a joking manner. Jude laughs.)

Jude: I guess so.( Tommy stands up and lifts her. Jude wraps her arms around his neck and lays on his shoulder.)

He takes her upstairs to the guest bedroom. Which was pink (surprise surprise). He sits her in the chair as he turns back the bed, undoing the comfort and sheets then he lays her in the bed and tucks her in.

Tommy: If you need anything...I'll be right down the hall.( He turned around about to leave but Jude's voice stopped him.)

Jude: Tommy?(He turns around before he reaches the light switch.)

Jude: Can you stay with me?( He look into her huge eyes. He was giving her the puppy dog face.)

Tommy: Um...( Sadie flickered through his mind, but he quickly put the image in the back of his head.)

Tommy: Sure.( He goes to the bed. She scoots over and he settles himself next to her.)

Tommy: Now get some rest.( Jude smiled and nodded. Soon he heard her breathing even out she was fast asleep. I'll stay a few more minutes he thought. Then I'll go back to my room. But soon his eyes started to get heavy. He was so comfortable. He drifted to sleep.)

Jude woke up to an empty bed, she frowns. She began to get out of bed when she felt a sharp pain go through her side. She groans and held her ribs, made her way down the hall into the kitchen to see Tommy on the floor bleeding. Jude gasped and runs to his side. He had two bullets in him, one in his chest and one in his stomach. Jude began to shake him, he didn't wake up she shook him harder. Nothing.

Jude: Tommy! Wake up! Tommy!( Tears pours out her eyes. She put his head on to her lap. She felt her pain in her ribs but ignored it.)

A door slammed open, Jude's head snapped to the door and seen Jake holding a gun. Her eyes went wide with fear. Jake smiled at her evilly.

Jake: Hey Babe. You see what happened to Tony I see?( He smirked, Jude glared at him through her tears and shouted.)

Jude: TOMMY! HIS NAME IS TOMMY! YOU ASSHOLE!!!

Jake chuckles and raises his sliver gun at Jude: Asshole Huh?? Well I might be but you're always be a Whore! ( He cocked his gun.) Well I guess we don't have to worry about that now? Do we?( Before Jude got response Jake pulled the trigger, hitting Jude in the head. She fall back onto the floor next to Tommy dying instantly. Jake smiles.) I guess not.

Jude shot up with sweat running down her face, her breathing was uneven and choppy. She look over at Tommy to see him sleeping peacfully. She sighs in relief and run a hand through her hair. That dream felt so real. There was no way she was going back to bed now. Jude began to get out of the bed to get her some water but a voice stopped her. It was Tommy's. She turned around to see Tommy rubbing his eyes.

Tommy: Hey. Where are you going?( He asked her in a husky voice.)

Jude: Water. I had a bad dream.

Tommy: No, you lay here. I'll go get it.(Jude laid back down. Tommy quickly returned with a glass fill of water.)

Jude: There are no coasters.( He shakes his head not caring at the moment.)

Tommy: It's cool. What did you dream about?( He looked at her full of concern.)

Jude: About...nothing. It's nothing.( She looks down and traces the glass of water with her finger. He lifts up her chin.)

Tommy: Jude.( She sighed and retells the dream and by the time she finishes she is in tears.)

Tommy: Jude, don't cry.( He wraps his arms around her.)

Jude: Tommy, please don't leave me.( She grabs his shirt tightly as she sobs into his chest.)

Tommy rubs her back: Shh. I'm not going anywhere. It's ok. I'm not going anywhere.


	15. You Are Everything

Tommy continued to rub Jude's back until she fell asleep, well cry herself to sleep. He laid her down on her side. He looked at her, taking in her bruises. He thought she stilled looked beautiful. He wanted to killed Jake. He was going to see how it feel to get hit by someone that's bigger and stronger than you. Tommy brought his hand down to touch Jude's cheek. He caressed it softly, Jude stirred but didn't wake up. He knew she was in pain and he wanted to take all that pain away and hold her forever and never let go. He knew he shouldn't feel like this but he couldn't help it. Tommy laid down next to Jude, hearing her soft breathing wondering if she was dreaming. Tommy wrapped his arm around her small waist, pulling her to him. The smell of strawberry shampoo filled his nostrils, he smiled he loved that smell. He buried his face into her hair. His eyes started to heavy and thought to himself that he should go to sleep. He pulled her closer before going to sleep with a smile on his face.

That Saturday Morning... Jude woke up to an empty bed. When she sat up she groan at the sharp pain that shot through her rib cage. She hissed and held her side and pulled herself up all the way and laid her back on the head board. She looked around the room, taking in the features. It was very pink. The walls was a light pink, with two large windows on the side of the bed that had hot pink drapes over them. The bed was a queen size with white metal bars in the design of flowers. The bed had pink silky sheets with a dark pink comfort on top of it. Under the bed was a very pinkish fluffy rug. On the side of the bed was a bed side table that was white, medium sized and had you guessed it a pink rose painted on it.'Sadie really has a problem' Jude thought. A knock on the door snapped her out her thoughts, to see Tommy coming in with a cup of coffee in one hand and her medicine in the other. He had showered and dressed. 'She looks cute with bed hair' He thought. He made his way over to the bed and sat down.

Tommy: Hey. How are you doing? ( He asked handing her, her medication. She took the pills then her coffee.) I thought you need these.( She smiled and thought 'God he smells good')

Jude: You thought right.( She placed the pills on her tongue and then took a big sip of coffee to wash it down.) And I'm okay. I guess. (She took another sip.) Wait are these going to make me sleepy?

Tommy: Nope. The doctor gave you two different kinds of pills. One for the morning and one for the night.( She nods looking into his ocean blue eyes.)

Jude: Thanks.( She said out of nowhere.)

Tommy was a little taken back at that: You're welcome. ( He replied looking right back at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before, Tommy broke it.)

Tommy: Um so you hungry? I made pancakes. ( Jude nodded but a little upset. Tommy got up and walked towards the door. Jude followed but he stopped her.) No you stay here, I'll get it.

Jude: Okay. Tommy? ( He turned around.) Where's your bathroom?( He pointed to a door that was on the left side of the room.) K. Thanks.( He nodded and left the room.)

Jude walked into the bathroom and thanked God that there was no pink but the towels that was hanging up. She looked into the mirror and gasped. Her whole left cheek was black but the swollen went away. Her top lip had a scar on it and it was dark purple. She sighed feeling tears coming but she wasn't going to cry over _Jake_ anymore. He wasn't worth it. She ran a hand through her blonde locks and thought to herself ' I wonder if Quincy has an spare tooth brush?'. she oped the mirror that was also a medicine cabinet. The cabinet held a pack of unopen tooth brushes, two tubes of tooth paste, a brush and a comb. Jude grabbed the pack of tooth brushes and a tube of tooth paste. She brushed her teeth and decided to jump in the shower.

Tommy came in with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. He heard the shower running, figured that Jude was in the shower. He put the plate on the bed and left the room. Jude who was stepping out the, wrapping a towel around her. She went over to the mirror wiped the fog off and took the blue comb that was in there and comb her hair to get it untangle. She didn't see a blow dryer, so she was going to let it air dry. Jude left the bathroom in time to see Tommy coming in. He came in holding clothes that was Sadie's. He looked up when he heard a door closed, he saw Jude in a towel dripping looking very sexy. He shook his head and spoke.

Tommy: Um I thought you'd need some clothes. (He held them up.)

Jude smiles: Yeah. I was just about to ask you too. Thanks.( He smiled back handing her the clothes.)

Tommy: I'll let you change. I'll be in the living room if you need me. (She shook her head saying okay. He left.)

Jude looked at the clothes, it was a pair of jeans and a red tank top that said' Hot Stuff'. She shook her head laughing. When she put them on, she grabbed her plate and went downstair into the livingroom. To see Tommy watching T.V. She dropped down on the couch scaring Tommy.

Tommy: God! Don't do that.( He held his heart. She laughs and took a bite of her pancakes.)

Jude: Sorry.( She said with a mouth ful of pancakes. He shakes his head.)

Tommy: That was fast.( He said talking about her dressing.)

Jude: It was just jeans and a shirt.( She took another bite.) These are really good. Are you sure you made these?

Tommy: Yes. I did. There my favorite.( She looked at him)

Jude: Really? Me too. My mom use to make them for me. But she'd cut them into 'J's'.

Tommy: My mere taught me. She used to let me and my sister Destiny help her in the kitchen to make breakfast before my dad woke up.( He smiled at the memory.)

Jude smiles too: Beautiful name. How old is she?

Tommy: My sister?( Jude nods.) Actually we're that same age. We're twins. But I'm 2 minutes older than her and she hates it.( He chuckles.)

Jude: You have a twin sister?( Tommy nods) Wow I bet you guys were a hand full.( She joked continued to eat her breakfast.)

Tommy: Actually we were. So what about you?

Jude: What about me?

Tommy: Do you have any siblings?

Jude: No. I'm the only child. My mom couldn't have more kids after she had me.

Tommy interested: Why? What happen?

Jude: Well when she was younger she was in a bad car accident. She told me that a pole went through her pelvis. ( Jude shook with disgust.) The doctor told her she don't have a high chance of having many kids. But she didn't listen to what the doctor said. That's when she met my dad and you know, she got pregnant with me. She thought everything was fine but it wasn't. She went into a very early labor like 6 months early. They told her that she couldn't have it the natural way, so she had to get an C section. When the operation was over I was born and sick very sick, I had to stay at the hospital for months. ( She sighed) I was only 2 pounds and I couldn't breath on my own. They told her she couldn't have anymore babies and she was devastated. She never thought about adoption because she thought it was weird to have another kid that wasn't hers. So that's my story.( She put her now empty plate on the table.)

Tommy: Wow Jude, I didn't know.( She shook her head.)

Jude: No it cool. I'm okay being the only child. Its fun actually because its just me and no ones there to argue or take up the bathroom.( She chuckles.)

Tommy: Yea. Destiny was like that and still is. My mere would tell me 'She's a girl Thomas, she got appearance to take care of'. She would have Mere on her side and I would have my dad on mines.

Jude: Wait? Mere?( She asked confused.)

Tommy: It's French for mom.

Jude: You're French Quincy?( She grinned.)

Tommy: You actually think my name is Quincy?

Jude was confused: Than if its not Quincy. Then what is it?( Before he got to response his cell rung.)

Tommy: Sorry.( He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at the screen to see Sadie's name picture light up. He sighed. He thought about ignoring her call but she would just call back. So he pick it up anyway.)

Tommy: I gotta take this. (Jude nodded picking up her plate and going into the kitchen. He put the phone to his ear.)

Tommy: Sadie. Hey.

Sadie: Hey my husband to be! (She said into the phone smiling. Tommy winced.)

Tommy: How's Rome?( He asked really wanting to hang up.)

Sadie: Omg! Its so beautiful. You should of came. I don't know why would you want to stay in Canada when its places like Rome to visit.( She said getting her toe nails polished by one of her make up artist with her new color hot pink.)

Tommy: Yea. Silly me.( He said his tone dripping with sarcasm.)

Sadie: So how's the planning going? Oh and how's Jude?

Tommy clenched his fist: Fine. Everything and everyone is fine.( He said thinking about Jake.)

Sadie: Great. I miss you so much like insane.

Tommy: Yeah. (He said shortly.) Whoa look at the time, I wish I can chat Sades but me and Jude are planning your I mean 'our' wedding.

Sadie: Jude's there? Well put her on!( She said excitedly not catching his mistake.)

Tommy: Jude's very busy at the moment. Can I take a message?

Sadie giggles: Tommy you're so silly. But seriously put Jude on!( Tommy sighed knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer. He got up and made his way to the kitchen door.)

Jude who was listening through the door heard footsteps and knew it was Tommy. She ran from the door to the table grabbing the paper and pen that was laying there. She sat down and wrote something quickly on the paper, trying to make it look like she wasn't listening. Tommy came in holding his cell phone. He looked at Jude to see her staring quite hard at the paper she was writing on.

Tommy: Jude?( She looked up to see Tommy hold out his cell to her.)

Jude: What am I suppose to do with that?( He chuckles.)

Tommy: Sadie wants to talk to you.( Jude shook her head 'no' but Tommy pushed the phone closer to her. She glared at him before taking the phone.)

Jude: Hey Sades.

Sadie smiles: Hey Judy!( Jude bit her lip stopping herself from saying anything. Tommy thought she looked sexy when she did that.) So Tommy tells me the planning is going good.

Jude looked at Tommy confused 'What planning?' She mouthed. ' Just go along with it' He mouthed back. She nodded.

Jude: Yeah. Its going alright.

Sadie: Wonderful. So? How's the fabulous Jake? (She asked smiling big. Flashes of Jake slapping and kicking Jude flashed through her mind.)

Jude closed her eyes when she felt tears come. When she opened her eyes a few tears fell. Tommy looked at her in concern. She shook her head and gave Tommy his cell back. She runs out the kitchen to a nearest bathroom.

Sadie: Jude? You there?( Tommy put the phone to his ear.)

Tommy: Sadie Jude can't talk right now.

Sadie: What? Why? I just talked to her Tommy!( She said annoyed)

Tommy: And now your not! I gotta go. Bye!

Sadie: But-(He hung up.)

Tommy threw his cell on the kitchen table going after Jude. He knew she when to the bathroom. When he got there he heard crying and sobs. He sighed wondering what did Sadie say. He knocked on the door. Jude's head snapped up at the sound and knew it was Tommy.

Tommy: Jude are you okay? What did Sadie say?( He didn't get an answer. He put his hand on the door nob and turned but nothing happen. She had locked the door. He ran an hand through his hair and sighed.)

Tommy: Please open the door Jude.( He asked softly.)

Jude sniffed: No. (She said hoarsely.)

Tommy: Please.( He pleaded. She didn't say anything thinking he might leave.) Jude please open the door.

Jude: No!( She said firmly suddenly angry) Go away Tommy!

Tommy was taken back at her voice but he didn't back down: No!( He said feeling his anger rise.)

Jude sighed: Leave me alone Tom!( Tommy wince a little he hated when people called him Tom and it was worst that Jude called him that.) I want to be alone!

Tommy smirk: You are alone, you're locked in the bathroom.

Jude: Just go!( She wiped her nose with her tissue.)

Tommy: No! Why are you suddenly mad at me anyway? What did I do?

Jude closed her eyes: I don't want to talk about it! And I don't want to talk about it with you!( She semi shouted.)

Tommy felt a painful pang at his heart: What? That's how you feel Jude?

Jude let out a sob and put her head in her hands: Yea! Now leave! Go! I don't want to talk to you!

Tommy was hurt by her words but knew she was lying: You're lying.( Jude's head snapped up.)

Jude: What?!?( She asked thinking she didn't hear correctly.)

Tommy: You're lying!( He repeated through the bathroom door with force.) You're scared to tell me how you feel, how you really feel.

Jude gaped, he was right but she wasn't going to let him know that: You don't even know me Tommy! So how are you going to tell me about how I feel? You can't because you don't know me, the real me!( She shouted.)

Tommy: I might not have known you for a long time but I know you enough to tell when you're lying. Like right now. You know I'm right but you don't want to admit it Jude.( Jude didn't say anything because he was right, about everything.)

Tommy: And if your not going to come out. I'm going to stay here until you do.( He walked towards the wall placing his back on it, as if he was standing his ground.)

Jude couldn't believe her ears: Fine! I don't care, stay out there. Stay out there all night if I care!( She nearly shouted, she didn't know why she was so angry and taking it out on Tommy.)

Tommy head fell, he thought that would work but Jude's stubborn and tough like that.

Tommy: Fine! I will.( He let his back slide down the wall and he sat down on the floor, staring at that door wishing Jude would could out.)

2 hours had passed and Jude was still in the bathroom, as she sat there she was feeling guilty about how she treated Tommy earlier. Jude unlocked the bathroom door and crack open the door a little. She peeked out to see Tommy asleep on the floor. She shook her head, not believe he actually stayed out here. She smiled at the way he was sleep. Tommy was sitting straight up. He had his legs stretched out in front of him, with his arms on his sides laying there. His head was resting to the left on the wall, his mouth was open a little because how his head was position. She knew he would have a hell of a crook in it. Jude open the door all the way and stepped out. She didn't want to wake him, he looked so cute but she had to. She walked over to him, bent down at his level and shook him. Tommy groaned but didn't wake up. Jude sighed and shook him harder.

Jude: Tommy wake up!( He groans again but this time he opens his eyes to see some beautiful blue ones.)

Tommy: Hi.( He spoke huskily from sleep.)

Jude smiled: Hi. How was your nap?( He rubbed his eyes.)

Tommy: Surprising good. (He smirked) I see I got you out the bathroom.

Jude: Yeah and it only took 2 hours. I can't believe you actually stayed out here.( He chuckles and gives her a shrug.)

Jude looked down: Look I'm sorry about earlier. I was a bitch to you, I was just angry. I didn't mean what I said to you.( Tommy lifted her head up with her chin making her look into his beautiful intense eyes. She almost gasped.)

Tommy: It's okay. I understand. You want to talk about it?( He asked her softly.)

Jude shook her head: Not now.( Tommy looked defeated.) But soon.( His face with up into a smile again.)

Tommy: I'll take what I can get.( Jude gave him a small smile and nods, thankful he didn't push it. He started to get up from the wall and winced. He held his neck in pain. Jude grinned.)

Jude: I see you got a crook in your neck.( She said amusement. Tommy groaned and began to rub his neck. Jude stood all the way up and held her hand out for Tommy.)

Tommy: What? (He asked still rubbing his neck.)

Jude: I going to help you get that crook out your neck.( Tommy looked at her weird.)

Tommy: Why?

Jude sighs: Because it's my fault that you got it in the first place. Come on.

Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled himself off the wall with a little of Jude's help. They walked into his livingroom and he sat down. Jude stayed standing and walked behind the couch behind Tommy. She placed her hands on his neck and began to rub in large circular motions. Tommy moans as his eyes closed shut. She smiled as she continues to massage his neck. Large circular motions became small circular motions like a deep massage. Tommy was loving it, he was in heaven. Jude hands left the neck and went to his shoulders, massaging them firmly but at the same time gently. She heard a few groans and a lot of moans. Jude was getting into it herself, she brought her head front in front of Tommy's. He didn't see her because his eyes was shut but when that familiar smell hit him, he opened his eyes to see Jude's. Jude noticed that his eyes had the same desire and passion when they sung "Love To Burn" at the rehearsal space. She knew this was wrong and bad but she couldn't help it. His lips met her like it was magic and it was.


	16. I Love You

Tommy moved his lips fiercely against Jude when they finally touched. All that tension had been building up over the couple of weeks had got to him. Jude responded just as rough as Tommy did. She needed this. That tension had gotten unbearable and needed to be released. They're kiss got more and more intense and passionate. Tommy caressed her cheek, pulling her closer to him. Jude who had been standing walked around the couch and sat on Tommy's lap. She knew this was wrong but she wanted this for so long it hurt. Tommy felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Jude's lips were intoxicating to him, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. It was like he was a druggie and she was his heroin. And he needed his heroin. Jude was so into the kiss she didn't notice that she was laying down on the couch with Tommy on top of her. His hand was in her shirt caressing her stomach and the other hand was tangle in her blonde curls. Her hand in his dark brown hair, while the other hand was holding his neck in place deepening the kiss as much as possible.

A cellphone rung but either of them stop kissing. They heard it but chose to ignore it. But it kept on ringing. It was Jude's cell.

Tommy: Don't answer it.( He said breathless. He continued to kiss her. Jude knew it had to be important because who ever was calling wouldn't give up.)

Jude pulled away: I have to.( Tommy groaned as she moved from under him, grabbing her cell out her pocket seeing Georgia picture and name light up on the screen. She sighed, flipping it open placing it on her ear.)

Jude: Yes Georgia?!( She asked annoyed.)

Georgia: Where are you?( She said ignoring her tone.)

Jude confused: What?

Georgia: You're suppose to here at work. You're 2 hours late.( Jude mentally slapped herself forgetting about work she looked at her wrist watch to see its 12:01. She was suppose to be there at 10.)

Jude sighed: I forgot G. I'm sorry.

Georgia: It's okay kiddo. Where are you anyway? You usually call when you're going to be really late.

Jude ran a hand through her now messy make out hair: Uh... I was...asleep. Yeah I was asleep. I didn't set my alarm clock.( She lied. Tommy sighs letting Jude know he was restless. She looked at him and held up her index finger. He nodded.)

Georgia: Yea and even if it did wake you. You would of threw it against the wall.( She joked. Jude chuckled slightly.) So how much time do you need to get ready before coming in today?

Jude: I can't.

Georgia: And why not?

Jude: Because I'm sick.( She fakes cough. Georgia smirk on the other end of the phone. She knew Jude wasn't sick, she sounded perfectly fine a few minutes ago.)

Georgia: You're sick huh?

Jude trying to sound sick: Yes. Deadly ill.( She coughed again. Georgia bit her tongue from laughing Jude wasn't a very good liar or faker. But since Jude was a good friend and employee. One day wouldn't hurt.)

Georgia: Okay.

Jude: Okay? (She asked surprised.)

Georgia: Yeah. Since you're deadly ill. We wouldn't want anyone to catch you got. Right?

Jude smiled: Right. Thanks Georgia.

Georgia grins: You're welcome. You better come well on Monday.( Jude nodded.)

Jude: Sure. Bye G.

Georgia: Bye.( Jude hung up. As soon she hung up, Tommy pulled her back to him. And they continue to kiss, pretty soon she is back laying down. Another phone rings this time it was Tommy's phone.)

Jude out of breath: You should get that.

Tommy: Mmm, no.( He moves his lips to her neck sending shivers down her spine. _Ring, ring_.)

Jude: Tommy, what if-what if.( She couldn't get her words out.)

Jude: What if it's Sadie...Tommy Sadie!( She got louder and Tommy finally paid attention. He sighed.)

Tommy: Ok ok, I'll get it.( He gets off of Jude.) If I can find it.

In all the action they had knocked it somewhere. Jude sits up and ran her hand through her hair. The phone continued to ring...it was definitely Sadie.

Tommy: Found it...Hello.

Sadie: Hey Baby!

Tommy: Hey...Sades.( He said still a little breathless.)

Sadie: Are you ok?

Tommy: Yeah...I'm good. I'm just tired.

Sadie: Well, I have something to perk you up.

Tommy: What?

Sadie: I'm in town!( She shouted very happily.)

Tommy: What!?( He jumped off the couch in the air, Jude looked up at him shocked.)

Sadie: Yea. I just landed and I'm on my way home.

Tommy: Oh, my go-( She cut him off.)

Sadie: I know I missed you too baby.( She smiles over the phone.)

Tommy: Um- ok Sadie I'll see you soon...how long?

Sadie: Um about 45 minutes.( She said looking at her watch.)

Tommy: Ok.( He said not believe what he was hearing.)

Sadie: I'll be counting the minutes.( Tommy had already hung up. He looked at Jude.)

Jude: What happen?

Tommy: You have to go.( Jude was taken back.)

Jude: What? Why?

Tommy: Sadie's in town and she's on her way home. Right now!

Jude jumps up too: What? Are you serious?

Tommy: I wouldn't joke about things like this. You have to go.

Jude: I...I can't.( She just remember that she didn't have her purse.)

Tommy: Why?

Jude: I left my purse that had my house keys and cars keys in it, at Jake's house.

Tommy looked at her in disbelief: Tell me you're kidding.

Jude shook her head: I wish I was. I can't go back there, I can't.

Tommy sighs: I'll give you a ride.

Jude: What about my purse?( She asked as they walked to the front door.)

Tommy: We'll get it.

Jude nodded: Thanks.( Something popped into her mind.) Wait!

Tommy: What??( He asked wondering why she shouted.)

Jude: I forgot my painkillers.( She turned back around and quickly walked up stairs to the guestroom.)

Tommy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jude came back down with her medicine. They walked outside to the viper and got in. Tommy started it up and drove away to Jake's house.

Tommy pulls up in front of the apartment and turns off the car. He looks at Jude as she looks up at the building in fear.

Jude: I can't go in there.

Tommy: That's fine.( He puts his hand on her knee and she looks at him.)

Tommy: Stay here I'll be back.( Jude nods and gives a small smile. He leaves the keys so she can hear the radio. He walks up the stairs because the elevator isn't working. He knocks on the apartment door. He can hear music in the background and hears a girl laughing. The music cuts off and he hears steps coming. The door opens and Jake sees Tommy.)

Jake: Oh look it's the butt shaking pretty boy!( Jake was obviously drunk. The girl laughed but suddenly got serious.)

Girl: Hey! Aren't you from BoyzAttack?

Jake: Shut up Cindy!( Cindy got quiet.)

Tommy: Look it's the drunk ass woman beater!( He said pissed off. Cindy looked scared at those words.)

Jake rolled his eyes: What do you want pretty boy?

Tommy: I'm just here for Jude's things.

Jake: Jude? I don't know a Jude.( He said trying to act dumb. He goes to close the door, but Tommy puts his hand in the way.)

Tommy: Don't play games!

Jake gets close to Tommy and whispers so Cindy wouldn't hear: Well tell Jude if she wants her things to come and get them. ( He gets louder.) Like I said I don't know a Jude.

Jake turns to Cindy and laughs: He's crazy.( Tommy takes this moment of weakness and slams the door open.)

Jake: Hey!( He shouted. Cindy screams at the impact.)

Tommy: Just give me her purse and we won't have a problem.( He told Jake in a threatening manner.)

Jake: I told you to have Jude come and get it.( Jake was trying to act strong but he was scared. Tommy started looking around the apartment and throwing things around.)

Jake: Hey, those are my things.( He went towards Tommy and tripped.)

Cindy: Should I call 911?( She asked picking up the house phone.)

Tommy: For him? Why? He didn't call 911 when he beat up my girlfriend!

Jake smirks while on the floor: Oh? so she's your girlfriend now?( Cindy puts down the phone.)

Cindy: I'm gonna go.( She said seeing the conflict going on. She grabs her coat and walks towards the door.)

Jake: You better not go anywhere! (He gets up off the floor and stumbles towards her.)

Luckily she ran faster and slammed the door before he got there. All you heard was her heels clunking against the steps at high speed. Jake looks towards Tommy who was opening a closet.

Jake: Look what you did!

Tommy turned towards him angrily: What?!

Jake: I almost had her! ( Tommy shook his head turned back around and spotted the purse at the bottom of the closet he picked it up.)

Jake: Just like I almost had Jude.( He laughed as Tommy walked towards him and punches him in the nose making Jake fall to the floor. Blood spurted out of his nose.)

Tommy: Don't you ever talk about Jude like that! EVER AGAIN!( He punches him again in the mouth.)

Tommy: Do you like being hit by someone bigger and stronger than you?!? Huh?!( He stood up and kicks him continually in his side until he was satisfied when he heard something break; Jake screamed in pain. Which was pay back for Jude. Jake curled up in a ball in a corner like a little boy.)

Tommy cell phone rang in his pocket, but he ignored it and walked down the stairs to his car. Jude looked around nervous. She was afraid Jake was gonna pop out of nowhere. When Tommy slid in the car he handed Jude her purse and shook his hand.)

Jude: What's wrong?

Tommy: Nothing...Lets get you home.( He started the car and drove off.)

At Jude's house... Tommy drove on the driveway and stopped the car. Jude looked up at the house before looking right back at Tommy.

Jude: Thanks Tommy.

He looked at her and smiled: No problem.( She smiled back and kisses his cheek softly. Tommy leaned into it, his eyes closing.)

Jude: Well I should go.( She grabbed her purse, unlocks her door and opens it and got out.) Thanks again. See ya Tom.( She said closing the door. She walked up to her front door, turned around and waved at Tommy. He smiled and waved back. Jude opens her door walks in and closing it behind her without looking back.)

Tommy sighed looking up at Jude's house: Bye. (He whispered, looked away a minute later; started up the viper and drove off without looking back to his home.)

Back with Jude...As soon she close the door and slides down the door to the floor in tears. Not because of Jake but because of Sadie. She wanted Tommy so bad it kills her but she knew they weren't going to a couple. And she hated that. She hated Sadie. Sadie always got what Jude wanted, even when she didn't want it. The kiss her and Tommy shared pop into her mind. She smiled, that was the most amazing kiss she had ever got in her life. She just wished she had Tommy.

With Tommy...Tommy parked his viper in front of the house to see Sadie's Alexis in the driveway. He sighed thinking he might of had sometime to his self to think. He took the keys out the engine, got out of the car closing the door. He walked up to the door, unlocked it, stepped in then closing it. As soon as he close the door Sadie jump into his arms smiling.

Sadie: I'd miss you so so much!( She planted kisses all over his face. Tommy groaned quietly not wanting to deal with Sadie right now.)

Tommy: Not now Sadie. ( He pulled her by her waist off of him and planted her feet on the floor. He walked away from her. Sadie frowned.)

Sadie: What's wrong baby? Did I do something?( She asked walking up behind him and began to rub his shoulders. He shrugged her hands off.)

Tommy: Stop calling me baby! I'm not your baby!( He shouted.)

Sadie nodded: You're right. You're right. You're not my baby, you're my fiancé!( She said to him happily.)

Tommy rolled his eyes, which was good because his back was to her. He walked into the living, sat down on the couch and turn on the TV. Sadie followed him, sitting on his lap. He let out a breath. Sadie was really starting to tick him off. She couldn't get a** fucking **clue.

Sadie: So? What are we watching?

Tommy: TV.( He said in a 'Duh' tone.)

Sadie chuckles: I know that sexy man. But what?

Tommy: Degrassi. The new season came out a few weeks ago but I missed it.( Sadie rolled her eyes, obviously bored.)

Sadie: Yarn! I'm hungry. I'm going to order me a salad.( She got up from Tommy's lap and went to the cordless phone out the kitchen. Tommy smiled in relief of Sadie being off is lap.)

Tommy: We have salad mix in the fridge.( He shouted confused. Sadie came back into the room holding the phone and a menu.)

Sadie I know but I like the restaurant's better.( She dial the number for the restaurant. Tommy shook his head before turning his attention back to the TV. Emma just had took off her small purple dress in front of the entire school. Tommy laughed and shook his head again.)

Sadie: Yes. Everything on it but no eggs and carrots. And light ranch dressing. Can you hold on a minute?( She put her hand over the mouth piece.) Tommy you want anything?

Tommy: Yea. A half pound steak burger. With everything but no onions.( Sadie nods and tells the person on the another line the order. Sadie hangs up a minute later and put the phone on its charge that was in the living room on the side table by the couch.)

Sadie: Tommy.

Tommy: What?( He continued to stare as the commercial for South of Nowhere flashed across the screen.)

Sadie: Tommy...Look at me.( Tommy looks at Sadie with a smile on his face because he had just seen Screech dance from saved by the bell.)

Tommy: What's up, Sades?

Sadie: I figured we should celebrate.

Tommy confused: Celebrate what?( She gets of the table and moves to the couch.)

Sadie: My homecoming.( She snaked her arms around his neck and started to kiss all over his face. She sat on his lap and waited for his arms to wrap around her. They didn't come.)

Tommy: The food could be here any minute.

Sadie: The man said 45 minutes.( Tommy didn't feel comfortable with Sadie all over him maybe it was the fact that it wasn't Jude. Sadie continued to kiss his neck.)

Tommy: Sadie...Sadie stop.

Sadie: Why?( She started to unbutton his shirt.)

Tommy: Sadie!( He jumped and she fell backwards onto the couch.)

Sadie: What's your problem?!( She asked him fixing her hair.)

Tommy: I'm just not in the mood ok.

Sadie: Not in the mood? Are you serious? Are you sick? Do you have herpes?!

Tommy: No!( He replied insulted.)

Sadie: Well something have to be wrong, because you've never denied me before.( She stands up.)

Tommy: Just call me when the food is done.( He turned off the TV and went upstairs.)

Sadie screamed loudly and kicked the couch as hard as she could. She ran to the bathroom, locked the door and sat down on the toilet. Tears filled her eyes at how Tommy treated her. He never treated her like that ever. She need to talk to some one and fast. She pulled her pink razor phone out her pocket and dialed Jude's number by memory.

Jude: Hey Sadie.( She said emotionless.)

Sadie sobbing: Jude!

Jude's face went from sad to worried at Sadie's voice: What's wrong?

Sadie wiped her tears: Tommy doesn't love me anymore!( She wined into the phone.)

Jude felt her heart leap at those words: What? He said that?

Sadie: No! But he acting like it. He's acting like I'm a disease or something. Every time I try to get close to him, he runs away.( She blew her nose loudly.)

Jude didn't know what to say: I don't know what to say.

Sadie: Me either. I mean I'm beautiful, rich, hot, sexy, and a model. What's not the like?!

Jude shook her head at Sadie self-centeredness. She didn't have nothing to say to Sadie.

Sadie sniffed: Jude? You there?

Jude: Yep.

Sadie thought of something: What if he's having an affair?

Jude eyes went wide: What?

Sadie: Yeah. He's distant. He turns me down and doesn't want to be around me. It's so obvious! That bastard is cheating on me with some slut!( She raised her voice.)

Jude felt her heart speed up: Wh...what makes you think that?

Sadie: Come on Jude! Read between the lines. He's cheating! He has all the signs.

Jude: What if he's not? What if something bothering him and he doesn't want to tell you?( She desperately tried to convince Sadie otherwise.)

Sadie: Maybe. I don't know what's going on with him! He's so frustrating! Arg!

Jude: How about I talk to him tomorrow? When I go to the studio for the song. I'll talk to him.

Sadie face went from sad to happy: You would do that?!

Jude: Yeah. I'll talk to him.

Sadie: Thanks. Jude you're a life saver!

Jude: Yea, that's me Lifesaver Jude.( Sadie squeals, stands up and wipes her face.)

Sadie: Ok I'll see you soon Jude.

Jude: Yeah...bye.( They both hung up the phone and Jude began to pace around her house.)

Jude thoughts: I'm a slut. Oh my gosh I'm a slut. I almost sleep with Tommy. I can't let this happen. Sadie's my friend. And Tommy's her fiancé. I have to stop this. No matter how much it hurts. God how did it get this far?

She let her self fall onto the couch. She grabbed the remote wanting to distract her self from thoughts of Tommy and Sadie. Mostly Tommy. She turned on the TV to see Degrassi on, it was a rerun from last week. She watched TV for a few hours before she fall asleep laying on her back because of her sides. Later she woke up from her TV and seen it was 9:40. She groaned in pain because of her ribs. She got up from the couch went into the kitchen and got her a glass of water, then went back into the livingroom, cut off the TV and went up to her room, took her painkillers and went to bed.

The next Day... Tommy walked into the studio with a headache. Darius sees Tommy holding his head in pain.

Darius: What rolled over your head, this morning?

Tommy: Sadie and her good mood.

Darius: It's just the wedding stuff you know, and I still want some hits, no excuses.( Tommy rolled his eyes and walked into studio A. Kwest was sitting in his chair listening to Jude song.)

Tommy: Um, excuse me you're supposed to be in Studio B!( He said rather harshly.)

Kwest: I just wanted to hear what my girl was sounding like.

Tommy: Yeah, Well she's not your girl.( He glared at Kwest.)

Kwest glared back: She's not yours either!

Tommy: Didn't we already have this argument. Run along Kwestie and go play with your soundboard, since you have no artists.( Kwest was about to open his mouth, when Jude rushed in.)

Jude: Tommy: We need to talk.( Kwest looked back and forth from Jude and Tommy then shook his head.)

Kwest: Can't ever leave them alone. Can you Quincy?( He walked out of the studio and Tommy slammed the door. Tommy moved to Jude and tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. He frowned.)

Jude: I'm a slut.

Tommy: What?

Jude: I'm a slut Tommy!( She repeated.)

Tommy: No you're not. Why would you say that?( He reached to touch her cheek.)

Jude: Because I'm messing around with a guy who's getting married soon.

Tommy sighed: Jude.( He took his hand away. She cut him off.)

Jude: No! Tommy this can't happen. Sadie called me yesterday crying. She thinks you don't _love_ her anymore.( She said _love_ like it was poison.)

Tommy mumbles: That's because I don't.

Jude didn't hear him: What?

Tommy: Nothing. How are you feeling?

Jude crossed her arms: Don't change the subject Tom!

Tommy winced: Don't call me that. I hate it when you call me that!

Jude: What? Why?

Tommy: I-Just don't called me that.

Jude: Fine. Look just go talk to Sadie.

Tommy: No! Why do you want me so bad to be with Sadie huh?( He began to walk towards her. Jude took a step back, trying to put some distance between them.)

Tommy: Why Jude? Answer me that?( He backed her into a wall putting his arms besides her blocking her from going anywhere. They were almost nose to nose. Jude looked away from Tommy's intensity eye contact.)

Tommy pulled her face towards his, he had a firm grip but nothing painfully. She couldn't pull away and she didn't want to look into those beautiful blue eyes. So she closed her eyes.

Tommy: Open your eyes Jude.( He whispered. She kept them close because if she would of opened them she would give in.)

Tommy: Please Jude.( He said so softly that made her get goose bumps. She opened them to see Tommy's burning into hers with so much to say but was unsaid.)

Tommy: Jude. I love you.(He whispered. Jude gasped.)

Jude was horrified but happy at the same time: You're not supposed to say that!

Tommy: I just did.

Jude: You can't. You're engaged. (She started to choke up.)

Tommy: I can and I do. You can't look me in the eye and tell me that you don't fell the same way.( Jude's tears fell down her face.)

Jude: I do but-( He cuts her off.)

Tommy: Then the rest doesn't matter.( Jude nodded as they're touched foreheads. He wiped her tears away. Jude sighs.)

Jude: I love you Tommy.( She smiles softly at him. He smiled back at her, happy to hear those three words back.)


	17. Author's Note

_**Author's Note! **_

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. I'm just in deep, deep writer's block. But don't worry I'll get some ideas from my favorite and only co-writer Shannon. I hope you guys aren't mad. I'm sorry, so sorry. Anyway thanks for the reviews. You guys are AWESOME! Hopefully you'll see a post soon. Thanks again. Angelica ( ilovetimrozon)**


	18. Two Assaults

Jude looks at Tommy: Where does this leaves us?

Tommy sighs and looks into Jude's eyes: I want you to be in my life. I'm gonna call the engagement off.( Jude's eyes got wide.)

Jude shock: You would do that for me?

Tommy smiles widely: I would do anything for you.( Jude blushed and looked down. Tommy caressed her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.)

Jude: I should go.

Tommy: I should too, the sooner I talk to Sadie the better.( She smiles and gives him one last kiss on the lips and leaves the studio. A few minutes later Tommy was on his way home.)

With Jake... Who was making a little phone call to the cops, he wanted revenge and that was what he was going to get. The other line rang and rang until someone picks up.

?: Hello, this is the Department of Domestic Violence. Can I help you?

Jake smiles: Yeah, I would like to report an assault.

Tommy made his way home less than 10 minutes bacause he really needed to talk to Sadie. He searched the house to find her in the kitchen sitting at the dinner table with a candle lite dinner of his favorite food. Lasagna Florentino and Mouton Cadet Rouge champagne his other favorite. Sadie smiles at him and got up from the table, walking towards him.

Tommy: You made this?( He asks starting to feel guilty.)

Sadie: Yeah. You like it?

Tommy scratches his neck: Yeah, it's great. But I really need to talk to you.

Sadie grabs his arm, pulling his towards to table: Later. Now we eat.( Tommy sighs.)

Tommy: No. It can't wait.( He removes his hand from hers. Sadie sighs and looks at him.)

Sadie: You didn't even notices my dress.( She pouts.)

Tommy looks at her dress to see a pink glittery halter dress: Uh Yeah. That's great too. Look its about the wedding.

Sadie: What about it?( Tommy got nervous.)

Tommy: Um...well...uh...you see I want to call-( The door bell rings, Tommy let out an frustrated groan. Sadie walks out the kitchen into the living room and answers the door to see a man and woman. Both mid 30's. The woman had short dark brown hair and the man had black short hair too and he had a little stubble. Sadie looks at them in confusion.)

Sadie: Yes, can I help you?( They showed her their badges. Sadie eyes got wide.)

Man: Yes. We are with Special Victims Unit. We're looking for a Tommy Quincy?

Sadie: Why?( She asked afraid of the answer.)

Man: Me and my partner Defective Benson and myself Defective Stabler are here to ask some questions from Tommy Quincy. Is he here?

Sadie nods: Tommy!( She shouted. Tommy came into the room and seen the two cops. He felt a cold shiver run down his back.)

Tommy: What's going on?( The two detectives made their way into the house. Stabler grabs Tommy arms pulling them behind him pulling out his handcuffs.) Hey! What's this all about?!

Defective Stabler: You're under arrest for the assaults of Jake Wilson and Jude Harrison.( He put the cuffs on him tightly. Tommy winced.) You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be against you in the court of law.

Sadie: I thought you said that you were going to question him?!( She yelled.)

Defective Stabler: I lied.( They walks out the house dragging a very angry Tommy along. Sadie followed.)

Sadie frowns: You can't do this!

Benson: Actually we can!( She said as they walks towards their car. They pushes Tommy into the back seat and closes the door. They rides off leaving Sadie in the dust. Sadie felt tears welled up as they drove off. She ran back into the house, slams the door. And flops on the couch crying her eyes out. She sobs and grabs the phone off the table, dialing Jude's number.)

Jude sees Tommy's house number pop up, she smiles: Hey Baby!

Sadie: Jude, what are you talking about?!( Jude felt herself get a little pale at Sadie's voice.)

Jude: Sadie! I uh...um...I read the caller ID wrong.( She said hoping Sadie would believe her.)

Sadie sniffs: Oh. Tommy's gone!

Jude rolls her eyes: He is? Again? What happen?

Sadie: The cops came and they took Tommy away!( Jude's phone drops out her hand feeling tears forming.) Jude! Jude! Are you there?!

Jude grabs the phone, pulling it to her ear: What?( She said her voice quivering.)

Sadie: He's in Jail. They said he assaulted you and Jake? Is that true?( Jude didn't say anything, she just sat there quiet.)

Sadie: Is it true? Jude answer me please!( Jude tears fall.)

Jude: No.( She whispered.)

Sadie: Why would the cops lie?

Jude: Tommy never touched me. I swear on everything.( She stood up and began to pace around her house.)

Sadie believed her: Did he hit...Jake?

Jude was silent for a moment: I don't know.( She lied.)

Sadie: What do you mean you don't know?! How can you not? He's your freaking boyfriend Jude!( Sadie yelled.)

Jude sighs feeling frustrated: I don't know Sadie! I just down know!

Sadie: Well something must of happen Jude. Tommy didn't just get arrested for nothing!

Jude ran a hand through her hair opening her mouth to reply but her other line beeped: Hold on. I have another call.

Jude clicked over: Hello?

?: Jude!

Jude: Tommy! Are you okay? What happen?

Tommy: I see Sadie told you. I got arrested, for two assaults. For one I didn't do and Jake press charges on me.( He sighs.)

Jude: Who said you assaulted me? We know that's not true!?

Tommy: I don't know but I think Jake has something to do with this.

Jude: You think?

Tommy: Yes! He wants to get back at me for beating his ass. And for getting you.( Jude sighs knowing he was right. Then something pops into her mind.)

Jude: Oh Tommy! Please do not tell me you made me your only call.

Tommy ran a hand through his hair: Um yeah.

Jude: Tommy...( She trailed off.) You should be calling Sadie.

Tommy: Why? She already knows where I'm at. I thought that I should call someone I'm in love with.( He smiles. Jude blushes.)

Jude: Shut up. This no time to be smiling. Where are you?

Tommy: I'm at Domestic Violence Department. In the Special Victim Unit part.

Jude nods as she write it downs: Okay I'll be there soon.

Tommy: You're coming?( He asks happy.)

Jude: Of course. I'm going to clear your name and dirty Jake's. You think you'll be okay until I'll get there?

Tommy: I survived this long. I guess I could wait a few more minutes.

Jude: Okay. I'll be there. Bye Quincy.

Tommy: Bye Harrison.( They hang up.)

**_I know this is a short chapter but I promise you guys that the next one would be great and long. Thanks for reading and reviewing, like I said before you guys are awesome!_**


	19. Hard Hitting Questions!

Sadie: Jude! Jude! Hello? Are you there?( She said waiting for Jude to reply but she never did. All she got was a dial tone. Sadie huffs and slams her Pink Razor closed, and threw it to the floor. Obviously pissed off. She can't believe Jude hung up on her. Who did she think she is? I tell her something very important and what I get back in return? A fucking dial tone! How could she? The more Sadie thought the more she got pissed off.)

Jude jumps into her baby blue Mustang, quickly started the engine; pulling out her driveway on her way to save her man. Yeah that's right _her man_. Jude taps her steering wheel impatiently as she waits for the traffic to move down the street. She scoffs at the person in front of her. He or she couldn't drive to save they're lives.

Jude sighs getting frustrated: Come on people! Drive! I have a man to save!( She knew no one would hear her but she didn't care. The only thing that matter was Tommy.)

Jude felt her blood boil as she thought of what Jake did to Tommy. She knew she had to calm down and the only thing to calm her nerves was music. She reaches for the knob to turn on her radio. She turned and turned until she heard something that was decent enough to listen to, not that Pop crap that Sadie listens to. She decided to listen to "Crushcrushcrush" By Paramore. It was her favorite song. It kinda reminded her of Tommy.

Jude nods her head to beat as the bass comes into the chorus. The traffic began to move. She smiles and move along with them.

The ride to the Domestic Department wasn't that long as she thought. She pulled up to the building feeling nervous yet anxious. She sighs ' I can do this, its just a police station fulled with cops and Detectives and everything.' She shakes her head trying to clear her head. She walks into the building feeling a cool breeze. She knew they had the AC on and she was glad of it. She loved Canada but sometimes it got a little too hot.

Jude walks to the desk to see a dark haired, overweight man with a huge box of donuts. The officer looks ahead as he takes a huge bite out of his donut crumbs fall out of his mouth. Jude shudders as the officer spits in her direction.

Officer: Domestic Department. Can I help you?( Jude was distracted by the next donut he pulled out of the box, that reads Krispy Kreme.)

Jude: Um...I'm looking for Tom Quincy.( The officer pounds his chest to remove the donut from his chest and types in something on the computer.)

Police: He's in for questioning?( Jude nods.)

Officer: Name please?

Jude: Jude Harrison.

Officer: Hey, didn't he beat the crap out of you?( He laughs and drops his donut on the floor.)

Officer: Aw man!( He quickly picks it up.) 5 second rule.( He stuffs the rest in his mouth.)

Jude: Can I see him please?( She asked completely grossed out. She fought the urge to throw up.)

Officer: Um, I gotta call back there and check but uh wanna a donut?

Jude: No, thank you.( He leans to the left to pick up the phone and sound came from him and the smell immediately hit Jude.)

Jude: Oh!( She covers her nose with her hand.)

Officer blushes in embarrassment: It...it was the chair.( He said lying.)

Jude: Right, just make the call.( She held her nose, trying not to smell the horrible smell. He begins to dial.)

Officer: There are a lot of smelly people in here.( Jude huffed and he put the phone to his ear.)

Officer: Yeah, I got a Jenny Harrison for Tommy Quincy.( He brushes the crumbs off his shirt and the jelly from his donut smears.)

Jude: Jude!( She corrected him.)

Officer, Um that's Jude Harrison.( Jude rolls her eyes.)

Officer: Yep, that's the one...let her in ok...ok.( He hung up the phone. He leans forward and Jude prays that he doesn't let go again.)

Officer: Um you're gonna take that elevator to the 2nd floor and the doors are labeled. Quincy's in room 213.

Jude sighs in relief to get away from him: Thank you.( Jude walks away quickly, the officer looked like he wanted to make out with his last donut.)

Jude walks up the elevator to the 2nd floor. She walks down the hallway and sees big guards in front of every room. Jude gets to 213 and looks in to the window as the guard looks her up and down.

Guard: You Harrison?( Jude nods as the guard opens the door. She stands behind him. Jude walks in when the guard move out the way. Jude looks at Tommy, he looks back clearly happy to see her. He gave her a little smile. She smiles half heartedly and felt her heart drop at the sight of him in handcuffs. She walks towards the table and sat down next to him.)

Jude: Hey, are you okay?( She asked rubbing his arm. He felt goose bumps starting to form on his arms. Jude notices and smiles. He smiles back but then got serious.)

Tommy: Yeah, they already questioned me. They're probably gonna question you too.

Jude: What did they say?

Tommy: Just a bunch off crap.

Flashback... The Detectives and Tommy were sitting at a long white wooden table. They both gave Tommy the same look, the look of coldness and ashamedness. He didn't know why through he didn't do anything wrong well that wasn't the whole truth. Before he could think anything else Detective Stabler spoke.

Stabler: Let's just get right to the point. When did you start beating Jude Tom?

Tommy winces from the name and the question: I never hit Jude. I would never hurt her.

Benson: Well you must of lay a pretty hurtful hand on her. If she got a busted lip and a bruised cheek.

Tommy felt his anger rise: I never did that! I told you I would never, ever hurt Jude!

Stabler shouts: You're lying! She just couldn't get that by herself. Now could she? Huh? ( Tommy didn't say anything.) Answer me!( He shouted louder, slamming his hand on the table. Tommy still didn't say anything. Detective Stabler anger went threw the roof. He grabs Tommy by his shirt, pulling him up pushing him against the wall firmly. They were real close to each other faces, Tommy looks away to the wall across the room not wanting to see the detective eyes.)

Stabler: When I ask you a question, you answer it!

Tommy: I don't have to answer anything!

Stabler: You do when you're here buddy! You think I don't know guys like you? You know the scum who thinks its alright to hit a woman and beat up the person who knew!

Tommy's anger matched Stabler's: I told you already, I would never hit her! Why don't you believe me?!( He looks into Stabler's eyes.)

Stabler: Because I see guys like you everyday of my life. Would you believe a guy if he told you that he never hit women when you seen him do it? Huh, will ya?

Tommy: No.( He mutters.)

Stabler: What?!

Tommy: No!( He said louder. Benson walks over to them and pulls Stabler off of Tommy.)

Stabler: Olivia, what are you doing?( He asks her mad that she pulled him back.)

Benson: Getting you off him. You know we can't have them against the wall Elliot.

Stabler: But the basted deserves it!

Benson: I know, but we can't do that. ( Stabler opens his mouth.) Even if he deserves it. We can't. Lets just sit down and finish questioning him okay?

Stabler: Whatever.( He mumbles, she heard him and smiled. Her smile drop when she looked at Tommy who was trying to smooth his shirt straight. She points at him.)

Benson: You! Sit!( Tommy sat down still smoothing his shirt. Benson and Stabler sat down too.) Okay if you didn't assault Jude. Did you assault Jake Wilson?

Tommy: Yeah. I did.

Benson: Why?

Tommy: Because he assaulted Jude! For some reason I'd knew something like this would happen the first time I'd met Jake. I had this feeling that this guy was trouble.

Benson: Just by looking at him?

Tommy: Yes. I knew he wasn't good for Jude. But I didn't tell her because they just had met that day and I didn't want to jump to conclusions on him. But I didn't have any problems showing him I didn't like or trust him one bit.

Benson: And when was this?

Tommy: Around 2 or 3 weeks ago. That week Jude and Jake was dating, I was pissed but I sucked it up. And all I know the week after Jude comes to my house beat up. I mean bruised cheek, busted lip and she was hunched over in pain and I could tell she was crying. I was so mad that night, when she told me who did that to her. _Jake_. I wanted to show him how it felt to be hit by someone bigger and stronger than he was. So he can see how it feels.

Benson: What happen after that?

Tommy: I convinced Jude to let me see her stomach because she was screaming in pain. I check it out and it was horrible. I immediately knew she had to got to the hospital. We went and got her ribs checked out and the doctor said she had four broken ribs. I wanted to kill Jake then.

Benson: What hospital?

Tommy: Memorial Hospital.

Benson: Did anything happen after the trip to the hospital?

Tommy: No. The doctor wrapped her up and gave her some painkillers.

Benson nods, believing what Tommy told her: Okay.

Tommy: Can I ask a question?( Benson opens her mouth to say something but Stabler beat her to it.)

Stabler: No!( He yells. Benson looks at Stabler in shock, he looks at her back, anger flared in his eyes. She knew how he felt about how girls getting abused by other men. He hated it. With a passion. She also knew that he didn't believe Tommy. She broke her contact with him and looks at Tommy who was looking at them trying to figure them out.)

Benson sighs: Yes. What's your question?

Tommy: How did I get arrested for assaulting Jude? I never assaulted her and for me to be questioned like this, she had to press charges. Did she? Or did just Jake did?

Benson looked at Stabler, he looked back with the same expression as hers. Unreadable. Tommy knew he had got them.

Stabler got up from his chair and walks towards the door. Benson looked at him in confusion. He nodded towards the door telling her they needed to talk. She nods and got up too. She turns at Tommy who's staring at her.

Benson: Stay here.

Tommy rolls his eyes: Like I could go anywhere.( Benson glares at him.)

Benson: Don't be a smart ass!( She said to him, turning back around to Stabler walking out the room. As soon as she closed the door, she spoke.)

Benson sighs: He's right. We can't arrest him, if we don't have any evident that he assaulted Jude Harrison, then we can't arrest him.

Stabler rubs his eyes: I know. But he assaulted Jake. He has ribs broken too, just like Jude. You think that's a coincidence?

Benson: I know but do you think he'd take her to the hospital after beating her up?( She asks, shaking her head.)

Stabler: Yeah, I do think that Olivia. So it wouldn't look like he did it. Jude probably told Jake what Tommy did and Tommy beat the crap out of Jake so he wouldn't say anything. But Jake told anyway. That's what I think!

Benson looks from Stabler to the floor: I don't think that.

Stabler: You wouldn't! You want to believe him so bad... You actually do! Since when you believe in what the bad guys say Olivia?

Benson: I-I don't- I just do. I feel he's telling the truth.

Stabler narrowed his eyes at her: You feel? Why? Why would you believe in what that ass say? Huh tell me?!

Benson: I don't know why. I just do! I just do.( She looks at him.)

Stabler: Wow. I'd never thought, I'd see the day that Olivia actually believes in what a criminal say.

Benson: He's not a criminal!

Stabler: Well, he's sure as hell no angel either! Since you believe in him so much, why don't you finish questioning him then?( He turns around and walks away.)

Benson sighs: Elliot!( He ignored her and kept walking. She sigh again and ran an hand through her light brown short hair.)


	20. 2 Month Probation!

Benson watches as Stabler's figure disappears in the crowd. She shook her head, at how he was acting but she expected it from him. He always got like that. She took in a deep breath before going back into the room. Tommy was trying to scratch his arm but fails. The handcuffs was stopping him. He sighs and slams his head on the table. He didn't even hear Benson come in. She walks over to the table.

Benson: Ouch! That had to hurt.( Tommy quickly lifts up his head, just to see Benson but not the other detective Stabler.)

Tommy: Yeah. You tend to go numb when you're in jail for a crime you didn't commit!( He said with very, heavy sarcasm. Benson glares at him. She hated sarcasm, especially from the ones who was in for questioning.)Where's the other detective?

Benson: None of your business!( Tommy held up his handcuffed hands in surrender.)

Tommy: Whoa! Sorry, for asking.( Benson sighs, feeling tired as ever. After hearing his story, she thought she'd give him a warning.)

Benson: Ok, look I'm going to try to get you off with a warning.( Tommy eyes got big with confusion and curiosity.)

Tommy: What? You could do that?

Benson: Yeah. 2 month probation.

Tommy: 2 months!?( He shouts. Benson anger risen.)

Benson: Want to make it 4 months?!( Tommy backed down.)

Tommy: 2 is fine.( Benson grins.)

Benson: That's what I thought!( She left the room to go see the captain.)

End of Flashback... Jude smiles as Tommy finished telling her. She was glad that he won't have to do jail time. But probation wasn't the greatest but it was better than a jail cell.

Jude: So, she just decided like that?

Tommy: Decided what?

Jude: The 2 month probation. Shouldn't the court do that or something?

Tommy nods: Yeah, they are. She said she'll try to get me 2 months at least. I go to trial in 3 days.

Jude jaw drops in shock: What? That soon?

Tommy looks at her: The sooner the better. Right?

Jude nods: Yeah. I guess.

Tommy smirks: You guess? You want to visit me through bars in an orange hideous jumpsuit?( Jude laughs.)

Jude: No. I just don't want you to go through that.( She runs her hand through his thick dark brown hair. Tommy moans. Jude smiles.) You like that?

Tommy: You have no idea , how good that feels!( He closes his eyes. Jude giggles and continues to rub his scalp.) I love you.

Jude felt her heart sped up: I love you too.( She leans down and kisses his lips softly. She pulls back before he got to deepen it. Tommy groans and opens his eyes.)

Tommy: Tease!( He grins. Jude smiles in return.)

Jude: Perv!

Tommy: How am I a perv?( Jude gapes at him playfully.)

Jude: When aren't you?( Tommy jaw drops. He begin to tickle Jude sides and stomach. Jude laughs and tries to move from Tommy hands. He might had on cuffs but he still could tickle her. Jude's face begin to turn red and she gasps for air. Tommy finally stop, knowing she had enough. Jude catches her breath and wipes her eyes, that had been watering from laughing so hard. Jude fluffs her hair and smooths down her now wrinkled clothes.)

Jude: Jerk!( She mumbles. Tommy heard her and smiles, kissing her temple and putting his arms in the shape of a O around her; pulling her into strong build chest. She sighs in content. Tommy smiles and kisses her hair.) So, are they going to let you go tonight or what?

Tommy shrugs: I have no idea. When we finish talking, she left. Saying something about I have to find Elliot or something, I don't know.

Jude: Do you think they'll let you go?( She turns in his arms, to face him. He looks down at her adoringly.)

Tommy: Uh, I have to say no. Because I did assault Jake and he press charges. So maybe overnight.

Jude felt guilt crept into her stomach: I'm sorry.( She whispers. Tommy looks at her in confusion.)

Tommy: Why? You didn't do anything.

Jude sighs: Yes, I did. If never met Jake and introduce you guys, you or me wouldn't be here right now.( It was Tommy's turn to sigh.)

Tommy: Jude. I would have met Jake anyway. This ( He shows her his cuffs) is not your fault, okay. So, would you please stop blaming yourself saying it is.

Jude buried her head into his chest: I can't help it. It's like every since we met at the club, our lives took a huge U turn. Us meeting changed everything.( Tommy nods, agreeing with her. She was right. Everything had change. He stop looking at Sadie in the way he used to and he stop loving her. Well when you think about it, he never really was in love with her. He just loved her and he thought he'd never meet his soul mate, so he thought he settle down with Sadie. But then he met Jude and his whole world was turned upside down but he liked it. Very much.)

Tommy: I'm glad I met you!( Jude looks at him, smiling.)

Jude: Me too.( He looks at her lips and leans down to kiss them. The door opening stops Tommy a centimeter away from Jude's lips. His head snaps at the door to see Stabler come in. Tommy sighs and looks away from him. Jude sat up, feeling alittle embarrassed being caught by a detective. Stabler's face broke out into a smirk, seeing Tommy and Jude look like two deers caught in some headlights.)

Stabler: Please. Don't stop on my account.( Jude blushes, feeling more embarrassed.) Are you

Jude Harrison?( Jude nods and gets out of Tommy's arms. He sighs feeling cold. Jude felt the same.)

Jude: Yes, I'm Jude Harrison. And you are?( Tommy answers before he could.)

Tommy smirks: Detective Jackass!( Jude gasp and looks at Tommy in shock. He didn't look back, he kept his eyes lock with Stabler. Stabler gives his a glare. Tommy mirrored the same action.)

Stabler: Actually, it's detective Stabler.

Tommy: Yeah, like either one's cool!( Jude nudges him in the ribs. He hisses and looks at Jude sharply. She mouths 'Stop'. Tommy rolls his eyes and looks at the table.)

Jude looks back at Stabler: Sorry about that. He's just tired.( She rubs his thighs gently. He bit his lips from saying anything.)

Stabler sits down in the chair across from Jude: Aren't we all?( Jude nods, giving him a little smile, trying to be polite. He looks at her throughly.) You don't look beat up.

Jude: Cover up. Gotta love that stuff.

Stabler nods: Ah! I understand.

Tommy got enough: Where's detective Benson?( He asks, still looking at the table.)

Stabler: She went to get something. She'll be right back.

Tommy: Right. Do you guys have a bathroom?( Jude spoke up before Stabler did.)

Jude nods: Yeah. I saw one when I got off the elevator.( Tommy nods, getting up out his seat. Stabler did the same.)

Stabler: Whoa! Whoa! Who said you can go anyway?!( Tommy sighs and rolls his eyes.)

Tommy: Look. I don't have time for this! I need to use the bathroom and you're not going to stop me!( Stabler opens his mouth to replied but Jude beats him to it.)

Jude: I'll take him! I'll make sure he gets there and back. ( She said trying to secure Stabler. He looks at Tommy then at Jude.)

Stabler: Fine! But he better come back!( Jude nods.)

Jude smiles: He will! Come on Quincy!( She grabs his hand, pulling him out the room. They walks to the bathroom. Jude let Tommy go in the men's and decided to wait until he was done. The door opens, Jude looks up confused.)

Jude: You use the toilet that fast?( Tommy smiles and pulls her into the mens room. Jude gasps as he pulled her into the room and locks it.) What are you-( He cuts her off with a kiss. Jude's mind lost every train of thought she had, she deepens in the kiss more. Tommy moves his body onto hers as he slides his tongue into her mouth. Jude moans, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tommy pulls away a minute later, breathing heavy. Jude was the same.)

Jude: What was that?( She asks smiling, still trying to catch her breath. Tommy smiles and shrugs.) You didn't have to go to the bathroom, didn't you?

Tommy: Maybe, maybe not.( He pecks her lips.)

Jude: You big pervert! (She said playfully. Tommy smiles.)

Tommy: Do you have a bobby pin?( Jude's eye brows rose.)

Jude: What?

Tommy: A bobby pin. You know, something you put in your hair?( Jude rolls her eyes.)

Jude: I know, what they are dumb ass! But why would you need one?

Tommy: You'll see. Now, do you have one or not?( Jude sighs and pulls one out her hair, making it fall on her face. He grabs it, bends it and then stuck it into the handcuffs. Jude's face showed understanding. He turns and twist until they came off. Jude jaw drops.)

Jude lets out a breath: How'd you do that?( Tommy rubs his wrist and puts the bobby pin in his pocket before dropping the cuffs on the floor.)

Tommy: With lots of practice.( He smiles and pulls Jude's face to his. Planting his lips onto hers.)


	21. Getting Caught and Breaking Up!

Jude deepens the kiss, when their lips connected again. She never got tired of Tommy's lips. They were addicting. Tommy ran his hand up her sides to her cheek then to her hair, tangling his hand into it. Jude loved his hands, they were so soft yet rough because he plays the guitar. But she loved it and every other part of him. Tommy used his other hand to pull her right leg up onto his waist, making her wrap her other legs around his waist.

A knock stops they're actions as their heads turns to the door. That person knocks again, this time harder. Tommy looks at Jude. She nods removing her legs from his waist, bending down grabbing the handcuffs. Tommy wipes his lips and grabs the cuffs from Jude. She helps him put them back on.

Tommy: Hurry, Jude.

Jude: I never put on handcuffs before sorry if I'm bad at it.( She said to him, clicking the second one on his wrist tightly. Tommy winces. Jude smiles at him with innocence.) Oops.

Tommy sighs, feeling his patience dropping: Let's go.( They walk over to the door, Tommy unlocks it and twists the knob, opening it. The person who was knocking was the officer from downstairs who was eating the donuts. Jude shivers in disgust, thinking about it.)

Officer: Hey! You two aren't suppose to be in there together!

Tommy: Yeah and you aren't suppose to 500 pounds but you don't see us complaining.( The Officer's mouth drops. Jude giggles as Tommy grabs her hand, pulling her towards room 213.)

Benson: Well it's about time!( She said, as Tommy and Jude walk in holding hands. Benson looks at Jude.)

Benson: So, you're the famous Jude Harrison?( She asks Jude with unreadable expression.)

Jude: Uh, yeah. I guess.( She looks at Tommy. He shrugs and sits down with Jude following.) And you?

Benson: I ask the questions here. But if you must know I'm Detective Benson.( She sits across from them. Stabler was gone he left when Benson came back.)

Benson: Ok, Jude. Is it true that Jake assualted you and not Tommy here?

Jude nods: Yes. It's true.

Benson nods: When did you start seeing Jake?

Jude: About a few weeks ago at Flower Shop he works at.

Benson nods again: When was the first time he start to hit you?( Jude sighs and looks down at the table.) Jude, answer the question.

Jude: He hit me during the first week we starting dating. I went over to his house for a dinner date, it was like our 4th one that week.

Benson: What did you do when he hit you?( Jude looks up from the table. Benson saw her eyes clouding up with tears and plus the tears that had already fall down her cheeks.)

Jude sniffs: I left. He tried to apologize but I didn't listen to him. All I wanted to do was leave. I didn't want to be around him what happen.

Benson: You're doing good, Jude. Just a few more questions okay?( She said, feeling sorry for Jude and what she been through. Jude nods as Tommy rubs her back the best way he could. Jude gives him an weak smile.) Didn't you guys get back together?

Jude nods, feeling ashamed for being stupid: Yeah. That was the most stupidest thing I ever did. He came by Tommy's job the next day with my favorite flowers and apologizes. I mean really apologizes, sincerly. I fell for it and took him back. We started hanging out again and he showed me that he was really sorry and that he's a good guy and that he wouldn't hit me anymore. I believed him. My stupid self believed him.( Jude tears ran harder than an water fall as she begans to sob into Tommy's chest. Tommy sighs feeling horrible. Hearing the whole story was 10 ten times worst. He hugs her the best way he could, comforting her.)

Benson breaths deeply, feeling tears come to her eyes: Jude, we could stop if you want or take a break?( Jude shakes her head into Tommy's chest, still sobbing.)

Jude: N-no! I-I-I want t-t-to d-do t-t-this.( Tommy looks down at her.)

Tommy: Are you sure Jude?( He asks her softly. She nods as her tears slow down a little.)

Benson clears her throat: Ok. In the same week you took him back, did he hit you the second time?

Jude: Yes.

Benson: How do these beating start? Did you say anything that made him mad or do anything?

Jude: Yeah. Tommy. Everytime I mention Tommy, he gets so angry. We were at his house again and he was trying to be civil, I guess because he asked about Tommy. I told him he was okay but he was acting like a jerk because he kept on making record the song. Saying it have to be perfect.

Benson was confused: What song?

Jude: Tommy asked me to sing a song for his wedding because he was looking for a singer. Well his fiance was. And that day I was already not in the mood because it was the same week Jake hit me for the first time.

Benson nods understanding: Oh okay. Jake doesn't like Tommy. At all.

Jude nods: He hates Tommy.( She corrects Benson.) With a passion. I mean I can't talk about him without Jake getting pissed off. When I told Jake that Tommy was being a jerk. He agreed and said that he was a drama queen. I didn't like what Jake said so I took up for Tommy and that broke all hell loose. He slaps his plate off the table and slaps me. I said 'please don't' but he didn't listen because he hit me again. He punched me in the mouth, I fell to the floor at the impact.( Tears kept on flowing out Jude's eyes but she kept on going.) Then he starts kicking me in my stomach, repeatly. He wouldn't stop.( Jude's voice cracks.) He kept on going until I felt something break and was coughing up blood on the floor.

Benson: What happen after that?

Jude: He stops kicking me and gives me this look like 'I can't believe I did it again'. And then he leaves. I sat there on the floor feeling like I just got ran over by a train. I don't know how long I was there but I got up, knowing I had to leave so I did. But when I left, I knew I had forget something. My purse with everything in it. I wasn't about to go in that apartment again. So I went to a place that I knew was safe. Tommy's house. I went there and he took me in, took care of me and to the hospital. I found out that I had 4 broken ribs.( Jude's tears fell as more produced.)

Benson: What hosptial?

Jude thought about it: Memorial Hosptial.

Benson: That's all, I needed. Thank you Jude.( Jude nods and rubs her temple feeling an headache coming on. Tommy kisses her head, feeling proud of her. Benson leaves the room to find Detective Stabler.)

Tommy: You did really good Jude. ( He gives her a smile. She looks at him a gives a small smile in return. She leaned into him and he does his best at making her comfortable while in handcuffs.)

Downstairs in the Lobby... Sadie had found out where Tommy was and decides to see him.

Sadie: Hi, I'm here to see Tom Quincy. ( The donut officer looks up from his computer screen he had crumbs on his shirt and a glob of cheese on the corner of his mouth.)

Sadie sees it: You, um, you have something, right here.( She points to the corner of her mouth. The officer takes his finger and wipes it off, then licks his fingers.)

Officer: Now who wanna see again?( Sadie was too busy looking at the man's sticky fingers to answer his question.)

Officer waves a hand in her face: Hey! Barbie! You here for Ken of what?

Sadie shakes her head: Uh Tom, Tom Quincy.

Officer: Another one? What are you his sister? He's got his girlfriend up there already.

Sadie: I'm his fiancé! What girlfriend?!( The officer zoned out as he watched 2 pizza's being delivered to someone in the building.)

Officer: He's up there.( He points towards the stairs.) I have something to take care of. ( The officer jumps up and jiggles after the pizzas. Sadie stared at the man as he ran away and decided to take the stairs and ask where Tommy was.)

Back in the room...

Jude: I'm gonna go to the restroom, I'll be right back.( Jude stands up and walks to the bathroom down the hall. Sadie had made it to the second floor and was asking around for Tommy. A woman directed her to the room, and she knocked on the door. She had just missed Jude.)

Tommy: Come in.( Tommy was looking at the floor when the door opens. He wonders why Jude would knock. He looks up and sees Sadie. His eyes got wide.)

Tommy: What are you doing here?

Sadie: I came to see you, you are my soon to be husband.( She sees handcuffs and gasps.) Oh Tommy. They handcuffed you?! Are you alright?

Tommy: Yeah, I just have a 2 month probation.

Sadie: frowns: What about our honeymoon?( She places her purse in a chair.)

Tommy looks at Sadie like she had 3 heads: And that's out biggest problem right now?!( He asks her like she was crazy. He was in jail and all she could think about is the stupid wedding.)

Sadie rolls her eyes: No, it's not. But seriously, Tommy sue me for thinking about US!

Tommy scoffs: No, for thinking about YOURSELF!( Sadie was taken aback.)

Sadie: I'm gonna take into consideration that's it's been a long day, and that's why you have an attitude. So I'm gonna go downstairs to the lobby and let you cool off. You want some water?( Tommy just shook his head. Sadie walks out. Sadie walks downstairs. A minute later Jude walks into the room.)

Tommy: You just missed Sadie.( He said, getting straight to the point.)

Jude's eyes went wide: She's here?!( Tommy nods and sighs.)

Jude: What are we gonna do?

Tommy shrugs helplessly: I don't know.( Sadie was half way down the stairs when she notice she was missing something. Her purse. She left it in the room, so she walks back. Usually the doors are sound proof, but Jude had left it cracked open. So when Sadie heard the talking she didn't go in, she listened. One voice was Tommy but she figure the other out.)

Jude: I should go.

Tommy: No, I don't want you to go. I need you.( Sadie gasps, knowing who voice that was. It was Jude's.)

Jude: She's here Tommy. I can't be here. They're done questioning me, I have to go.

Tommy: Jude, nothings changed. You're still number one.( She smiles. Tears started to fill Sadie's eyes.)

Jude: I know. But I think it's best for me to go.

Tommy sighs but nods: Don't let Sadie see you.( Jude nods and gathered her things.)

Tommy: I should be out soon, I'll call you later.

Jude walks over to Tommy and kissed him softly: Thanks for being here today.

Tommy: Where else would I be? ( He jokes.)

Jude looks down then back at him: You know what I mean. When I had to tell that story.

Tommy smiles: Anytime.( Jude kisses again. Sadie hurried down to the lobby before Jude or Tommy realized she was there listening. Jude left without Sadie seeing her or at least thats the way Sadie made it seem. Benson walks in with a ring of keys.)

Benson: You're free to go. You'll get your paperwork downstairs from the officer at the main desk.

Tommy: Thanks. ( He rubs his wrist where Jude had reapplied his handcuffs too tight. Tommy walks downstairs and saw Sadie standing at the front desk.)

Sadie: Hey.

Tommy: Hey.( He was nervous she had seen Jude.)

Sadie: You ready to go?

Tommy: I have to get some paperwork. Then we can go.( Sadie nods, giving him a fake smile. He didn't notice. Tommy got his paperwork from the officer and they left. Sadie was angry but she wanted her fiancé. She walks fast to her car and Tommy didn't really notice his mind was on Jude.)

Sadie: I'm gonna drop you off, then get something to eat.

Tommy: That's fine. ( He did not really caring, but glad to get some alone time. About 10 minutes later Sadie was speeding down the block as Tommy entered their house. She was going to get something to eat but she had a stop to make first. She pulls up to the house and saw the lights on. Sadie walks to the door and rang the bell.)

Jude opens the door and was shocked to see Sadie: Hey...Sadie. Wedding stuff?

Sadie smirks, lying: Yeah.( Jude let Sadie in and turned off her TV.)

Jude: Ok. What's up? ( She grabs her planning book off the table and opens it, but Sadie closed it. Jude looks at Sadie in confusion.)

Jude: I thought you-( Sadie cuts her off.)

Sadie glares at her: Let's cut the bull Jude! I saw you with Tommy today, I heard you!( Jude felt her stomach drops as she looks at Sadie with wide, shocked eyes.)

Jude stammers: Sadie-I-I.( She tried to explain but the words wouldn't come out.)

Sadie: Are about to lose your job! If you don't leave Tommy alone!( She shouts.)

Jude: Sadie, come on-( Sadie cuts her off again.)

Sadie: No! He's my fiancé, Jude and I'm not letting you mess that up!( Jude was silent. Her thoughts were filled with Tommy. 'Did he know, that Sadie knew about them?' Sadie snaps her out her thoughts by talking again. She looks at Sadie to see her face was red with anger and her eyes were sad and filled with anger.)

Sadie yells: I love him!

Jude: So do I!( She yells back, determined that Sadie should know that. Sadie scoffs and narrows her green eyes at her.)

Sadie: Look, you finish planning my wedding, sing your little happy song, and keep away from Tommy got that!?

Jude: I can't do that!( She wasn't gonna stop seeing Tommy. She loves him with everything she had.)

Sadie laughs bitterly and walks toward Jude: Oh, but you will! I wouldn't want to tell Georgia that you're messing with your clients. I bet the company would lose alot of buisness if they knew there head designer was a lying, fiance stealing cheat!( She said, threatening Jude.)

Jude was afraid because She knew what Sadie was capable of doing: Sadie don't okay! This is my life!

Sadie: And Tommy was my life but that didn't stop ( She points to Jude.) you, now did it?!( Jude's cell vibrates on the table and Sadie grabs it before Jude could. Sadie looks at the screen to see Tommy's picture and his number light up.)

Sadie: It's Tommy! Break up with him! Now!( She shoves her cell in her face. Jude grabs it.)

Jude stammers again: I-I.( Sadie pulls out her cell out her pocket, flipping it open.)

Sadie: Ooh, I think I have Georgia on speed dial!

Jude sighs sadly and answers the phone: H-Hello?

Tommy smiles: Hey babe.

Jude: Hey Tom.( Tommy finches over the phone. She never calls him that unless something was wrong. Sadie looks at her nails waiting.)

Tommy: What's wrong?( He asks with concern.)

Jude: Why do you think something's wrong?( She looks at Sadie, wanting to choke her.)

Tommy: Because you never call me Tom, unless some things wrong.( Sadie looks at her, telling her to get it over with. Jude nods feeling horrible.)

Jude: Tommy, I can't do this anymore.

Tommy: Do what? What are you talking about?

Jude closes her eyes feeling tears coming: Being with you.

Tommy: What? Jude, why are you saying this? Is it because of Sadie? I told you I-( Jude cuts him off.)

Jude: Yes, it's Sadie. She's your fiance Tommy. I can't do that to her, she's my friend and I feel like a mistress.( Tears came out her eyes slowly. She was surprised that she could still cry. After how much she cried today.) We have to break up. ( It killed Jude to have to say those words.)

Tommy felt like Jude pulled out his heart, threw it on the ground and stomped on it: What! No! You're not a mistress Jude. You're the woman I love and in love with! We are not breaking up!

Jude cries harder: Yes we are! We have to Tommy. I'm sorry.

Tommy's eyes clouds with tears: Don't do this! Not now! I love you Jude! Please don't do this.( He pleaded, his voice was low and weak. She never heard him sound like that. Jude heart broke into a million pieces hearing him plea like that. Sadie smiles, Jude wanted to knock that smile right off her face.)

Jude: I'm so sorry, Tommy. It's over.( Tommy's heart stop working at hearing those words. Jude didn't wait for a reply and hung up. She drops her cell on the floor as she falls on the couch. crying her eyes out. She can't believe she had broke up with Tommy. Sadie's smile got wider, if it was possible.)

Sadie picks up Jude's cell, looking for Tommy's number. When she found it, she blocked it. Jude didn't see her because she had her head buried into the couch, crying still. Sadie knew Tommy was going to call Jude again and she wasn't going to let that happen, not anymore.

Sadie: Well done, Jude. I couldn't do it any better myself. It was totally believable. You should think about becoming an actress if this whole wedding planner thing doesn't work out!( She laughs. Jude let out an sob and buries her head deeper into her couch.)

Jude muffled voice: You happy?( She asks her sarcastically, her voice was quivery and sad.)

Sadie: I am. See you tomorrow.( Sadie leaves Jude's house with Jude crying alone in it.)


	22. Heartache and Replacement!

Tommy sat on the edge of his bed feeling terrible and confused. Why did Jude break up with him? Why now? He knew she said it was because of Sadie but she didn't care before, so why now? It just didn't make sense. He sighs sadly and looks over at Sadie. She was still asleep, it was 6 am and she would be up in about 30 minutes. He didn't get any sleep at all last night.

_Flashback of last night... Sadie walked into the living room looking extremely happy with food in her hand. Tommy had his head into his heads. Sadie secretly smiles to herself when she sees this. She walks over to the couch and stood beside Tommy._

_Sadie: What's wrong Tom?( Tommy winces mentally and lifts his head up to look up at her with red puffy eyes.)_

_Tommy shook her head: Nothing.( His voice cracked slightly, making Sadie look at him in curiosity. He clears his throat quickly, not wanting Sadie to know that he had been crying.) What took you so long?( He asked, not really caring but wanting to change the subject.)_

_Sadie waves her hand: You know how slow restaurants can be.( Tommy nodded and tried to hold back tears as he got up and to their room.)_

_End of flashback..._

He put his head in his hands and sighs before lifting it up back again. He crepts over to the night stand and grabs his cell. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door. He dialed Jude's number...Voicemail. He dialed again...Voicemail. He knew she was awake. He dialed again, it went straight to voicemail again. He decides to leave a message.

Tommy whispers: Jude... listen I don't know what happened last night, but I-I need ( He sighs and runs an hand through his hair.) Please just call me Jude. You can't just end us like this...please.( He hangs up as his tears took over.)

At Jude's house... Jude stares at the phone. Like she would let Sadie just block her phone, but she couldn't answer. He must have called about 60 times. She saw that he left a message and listened to it. She heard his voice and began to cry. She almost dialed his number but thought better of it. She turned off her phone and cried some more.

At Tommy's house... Tommy sighs and realizes she wasn't gonna answer. He wipes his eyes and splashes some cold water on his face. He opens the door and found Sadie standing outside the door with her hands on her hips. His eyes went wide. Had she heard him?

Tommy: Morning.( He mutters moving past her and she saw the phone in his hands.)

Sadie: Who were you talking to?

Tommy: Um..Kwest...I didn't wanna wake you with business talk.( He lied. Sadie raises an eyebrow, but smiled and went into the bathroom. He let out an breath. His cell rang and he thought it was Jude. He answers without looking at the caller ID.)

Tommy: Hello?!

Darius: Hey. It's Darius.

Tommy frowns and flops on the bed: Oh...what's up?

Darius: I got a call from Jude earlier.

Tommy's face brighten and smiles: Really? What she say!?

Darius: She said she wants Kwest to produce her not you.( Tommy shot up from his bed shocked and pissed.)

Tommy screams: What?!

Sadie ran out of the room scared of Tommy yelling: What's wrong?!( He ignored her and began pacing.)

Tommy: Why-Why would she do that?!

Darius: I don't know. She said Kwest has a better sound for what she wants.

Tommy laughs bitterly: She's lying! He doesn't know shit about what she wants!( He yells into the phone.)

Darius: They'll be other clients, T. I actually have one for you right now. Get here.( Darius hung up. Tommy slams his cell shut and punches the wall. Sadie jumps scared. She slowly walks over to him and touches his arm lightly. Tommy flinches away. Sadie frowned.)

Sadie: What happened?( She asks him softly. Tommy shakes his head.)

Tommy: Nothing. I have to get ready for work.( With that he goes and gets ready for work.)

At G-majors... Tommy walks into the lobby to D's office and knocks. When he heard an 'come in' he opens the door and goes in. There was Darius sitting at his desk and a girl with long blonde hair that came to her lower back with black tips at the ends. He didn't see her face because her back was to him. Tommy goes to sit down in the extra chair that was by the girl.

She turns around and smiles at him. She had round hazel eyes, tan skin like she had been tanning her whole life, full pink lips that had a little too much of glittery lip gloss on them, she had on a tight black tank top with a white mini skirt and she was slim like Jude. She was very attractive. But nothing compared to Jude. Tommy sighs, feeling tears build up but he pushes them back and turns to D after smiling back at the girl.

Tommy clears his throat: Who's she D?

Darius smiles and gets up from his chair and sits on the front of his desk: She is the future of Pop! Tommy meet Pixie. Pixie meet Tommy. My hardest, best working producer here at G-Majors! She's your new artist.

Pixie: Pixie Diamond!( She holds her hand out and Tommy shakes.) Yeah, it's my real name my parents were major hippies.

Darius: She's your new artis! And It's Just pixie from now on. ( He corrects her. Pixie frown at the change but her smile soon returns.)

Tommy: Pixie Diamond? I like it! It's unique.( Pixie smiles and blushes.)

Pixie: Thanks!

Darius: It's just Pixie remember that!( Pixie mentally rolls her eyes and sighs quietly. Tommy notices this but didn't say anything. Darius claps his hands, making both of them jump.)

Darius: Well then since introductions are done, you two can go make me a hit! And I know you can Pixie, you were at the top of the charts in the US. So I expect the same here! You got that?!( Pixie looks at Darius and nods. He smiles.) Ok. Good. Now get out of my office!( They both get up and goes to Studio A.)

In Studio A... Tommy and Pixie both sat down in the chairs by the soundboard. Tommy turns to Pixie who was playing with the black tips of her hair.

Tommy: You were really at the top of the charts in the states?

Pixie's head snaps towards Tommy, surpise he spoke: Y...yeah. I was.

Tommy: Wow. That's impressive!( Pixie blushes and nods.)

Pixie: It's no big deal.( Tommy gapes at her.)

Tommy grins: No big deal? That's amazing! Not everyone can do that.

Pixie: Thanks.( She looks down at her shoes.)

Tommy: So...uh what made you come to Canada?( Pixie looks at him then back at her shoes.)

Pixie: My boss got me transferred here. He said he wanted me to be on as many charts as possible. And Canada was on the list. Saying that it'll be great publicity and more money.

Tommy chuckles lightly: Sounds like Darius.( Pixie laughs along with him.) How many times have you been transferred?

Pixie: This makes the 5th.

Tommy: What?! You've been back to back from music companies 5 times?!( She shrugs and smiles slightly.)

Pixie: Yeah.( She said, like it was nothing.)

Tommy: Where?

Pixie: Well you know the US. France, Brazil, Italy, Thailand and now Canada. I do mostly countries. So I can travel the cities.

Tommy: You know that's really 6.

Pixie: I'm not counting the US. I was born and raised there.

Tommy: Oh, what state?

Pixie grins: New York.

Tommy nods: Cool. So, do you write?

Pixie: Um a little. I showed some of it to Darius, but he said not to worry about all that.

Tommy waves his hand: Don't listen to him. Do you have some of your stuff with you?( She nodded and went through her bag until she pulls notebook. She hands it to Tommy. It was an Boyzattack notebook. She blushes as he looks at it with an raised eyebrow.)

Pixie: I used to love you guys when I was younger.( She bit her lip and smiles. Tommy smiles back.)

Tommy: Right.( He flips through the notebook and stopped on a song called Two Stars. He reads it.)

Tommy: I like these lyrics.

Pixie nervously plays with her insanely long hair: Really? I was only messing around with that one.

Tommy: They're good!( He secures her. She smiles.)

Pixie: Thanks.

Tommy: Could you sing it for me?( He said, handing her, her notebook. She grabs the notebook and began to sing. Tommy nods his head to her singing. She had a great voice but nothing like Jude's. 'God I miss her'. He looks up and saw Kwest and an beautiful petite blonde talking to him in the lobby. It was Jude. Tommy felt his anger rise up. He balls his hands into fists and glares at Kwest.

In the Lobby...

Jude: Thanks for taking over.

Kwest folds his arms over his chest: I guess your honeymoon is over huh?

Jude looks at him in confusion: What?

Kwest: Nothing, look we should get started. We're in studio B. Quincy's got a new girl.( Jude felt an pain go through her chest. 'A new girl? All ready? But we just broke up. We? We didn't do anything. You did!')

Jude: A new girl?( Her voice cracks. She quickly clears her throat and repeats her question.)

Kwest: Yeah, she's a hit in the US or something like that. I don't know but once again I get the bootleg studio.( He rolls his eyes. Jude peaks into the room only to find a pretty long blonde haired girl singing and Tommy staring right at her. Jude quickly turns away and walks to the studio. Kwest notices this and just shook his head.)

Kwest: Ok. Could you just do the wedding song? So, we can do whatever tweaking needs to be done.( Tears came to Jude's eyes as she walks to the booth. The music started up and Jude began to sing the song. Images of Tommy came flooding to her mine and she stops singing.)

Kwest sees this and gets worried: You okay, Jude?

Jude: Um, yeah I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back.( She hurriedly walks out and tried not to look at Studio A and goes in to the bathroom and locks her stall. She tries to calm herself down. She and Tommy could never be and she needed to get over it.)

Kwest sighs: She can't let him do this to her anymore.( He said to himself, when Jude left the studio in a hurry.)

Back with Jude...She walked out of the stall and spashed water on her face. Jude caught an glimpse of herself and wanted to roll over and died. She had dark big bags under her eyes, her skin was white as snow and her hair was a tangled mess. She looked horrible. 'At least I look that same way I feel'. She thought out loud, running her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look alittle decent. She was dried her face and went back into the studio. When Pixie seen Jude walk into Studio B, she follows her thinking she was an artist at G-Majors. She asked Tommy if she can take a break, he told her okay. She said thanks and leaves going into Studio B and watches Jude sing. Kwest or Jude didn't notice her come in.

Kwest: You ready now?( Jude nods and put on her headphones. Jude began to sing.)

Jude singing: _**What's your definition of it?  
How does it make you feel?  
Tell me what you say that truly makes it real  
Kings and Queens, Philosophers have tried so hard to find  
Tell me what it means to you dear, nevermind**_

Love is kind when the world is cold  
Love stays strong when the fight gets old  
Love's a shoulder to lean on  
Love is you  
Love's like the water when the well runs dry  
Quench my thirst, keep me alive

_**Just need one sip baby  
Love is you  
Love is you, love is you,  
Love is you, love is you**_

Is it possible, there is a kiss that's so divine  
Or am I just a fool, is it all in my mind?  
Is there something chemical  
A scientist might say  
Well love must be a drug  
To make me feel this way  
Cause love's my permission to be who I am  
No inhibitions cause you understand  
Freedom to breathe oh baby  
Love is you  
Love's like a kiss when the sun goes down  
Holds me tight when no one's around  
Love's what I want to hold on to  
Love is you

Love is you, Love is you, Love is you,  
Love is you, Love is you,  
Love is you, Love is you,

Love is kind, it makes me stronger  
I don't have to look no longer  
You're the one I cling to  
Love is you  
When the chips are down  
Love will stick around  
I'm so glad I found  
Love is you

As much as I've tried to clarify  
Love's quite simple, he's just my guy  
Perfect definition  
Love is you  
Love is you, love is you  
Love is you... is you...

She finished the song and looks at Kwest in response. He smiles and press the intercom.

Kwest: That was good Jude.( Pixie thought she should show her presence.)

Pixie: Yeah it was! I'm sorry for barging in like this but you are really awesome!( Kwest turns around, scared and surprise at how long she had been there and not know.)

Jude heard her through the intercom: Thanks!( She comes out of the booth and shakes hands with Pixie.) I'm Jude.

Pixie smiles: Pixie.

Jude's face shows confusion: Huh?

Pixie: My name is Pixie.

Jude: Oh that's...different.( Kwest snortes and Jude glares at him.)

Pixie shrugs: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Jude: So, you're new here?

Pixie smiles hugely: Yeah, I'm working with Timmy Quincy!

Jude: Tommy?

Pixie: Right! I'm bad with names especially when I'm nervous.( Kwest snortes again, and Jude gave him a death glare. Pixie looks at him insulted.)

Kwest: What?( He said innocently. Jude rolls her eyes at him before turning back towards Pixie.)

Jude: Anyway, why are you working with Tommy now?

Pixie: I got transferred here.( The studio doors opens and Sadie appeared in the doorway with a piece of clothing under a black plastic cover in her arms.)

Sadie smiles: Kwest. Your tux is here!

Kwest: Um, did you forget me and the Backstreet boy aren't talking?

Sadie: Um. Did you forget that Tommy has like a million friends and your lucky to be up there with him?! Take the tux!

Kwest: No thanks. And if he got so many friends then invite them to be his best man!

Sadie shouts: Because your his best friend!( She sighs, calming down alittle.) Kwest, I'm being real patient with you okay? You are not gonna mess up my wedding! No one is!( Her eyes rested on Jude for a moment then went back to Kwest.) Now take the damn Tux and wear it happily!( She throws it at him and walks out.)

Pixie grins: Wow, she's feisty.( This time it was Jude's turn to snort.)

Jude: You don't know that half of it!( She said under her breath. Pixie looks at her in confusion.)

Pixie: What?

Jude: Nothing.( She said quickly.)

Pixie: Oh ok. Well, it was nice meeting you Jude. But I should go back to the studio A with Tom.

Jude: It's Tommy. He doesn't like when people call him Tom.

Pixie nods and smiles: Oh. Thanks for telling me. I do want to make a good impression. Um, I'll guess I'll see you guys later?( She asks, looking at them both.)

Jude nods, giving her an small genuine smile: Yeah, sure.

Kwest: Don't count on it Barbie!( He mutters. She looks at him hurt but quickly put on a fake smile.)

Pixie: Ok. Bye.( She gives them a short wave. Jude waves back as Pixie leaves. As soon as the door closed. Jude turns to Kwest and slaps him upside his head. He hisses in pain and turns to her in anger.)

Kwest: What the hell was that for?!( He asks Jude loudly, rubbing his head.)

Jude crosses her arms, glaring at him: You know what! You were acting bitchy towards her! Why? What did she do to you?!

Kwest: What! How I treat people is none of your business!( Kwest was confused.) Why do you care anyway?!

Jude: I don't. I just think that she deserve a little more respect then that!( Kwest shook his head.)

Kwest: Yeah. Whatever.( He turns around towards the soundboard and began to mix the song they had recorded a few minutes ago. Jude sighs and shakes her head then mutters 'asshole'.)

Jude walks out of the studio angry and sees Tommy, Pixie and Sadie in the lobby talking. She sighs not wanting to be seen by Tommy or Sadie. She held her head down, trying to be un notice but Sadie sees her and calls her over. Jude exhales sharply and throws Sadie and fake smile before making her way over to the group.

Jude: Hey.( She said shortly, not wanting to be over with them at the moment. She felt eyes burning an hole threw her face knowing it was Tommy, she wouldn't dare look up at him. She just looks at the floor.)

Sadie: Hey! Jude! I'm up here!( Jude sighs softly and lift her eyes to Sadie's.) Thank you.( She flips her hair back. Jude rolls her eyes and bites her lip to not say anything.)

Jude: What do you want Sadie?

Sadie smiles: Well, I just wanted to let you to know that you don't have to sing at the wedding. Pixie, here ( She places her hands on Pixie's shoulder.) is going to take your place and sing.( Jude's eyes went wide.)

Jude shouts: What?!( She looks at Sadie's evil eyes with her already tear filled eyes.)

Sadie: I think it's best.( She told Jude, mustarding up the best pity look she had.)

Jude: But...it's my song!( She said, to Sadie softly. Sadie wanted to roll her eyes but resisted.)

Sadie nods, smiling cruelly: Yeah. I know but I heard her sing today and thought she was amazing. Plus she has experience. She practically been all around the world performing and have albums go platinum! She's just what me and Tommy wants and needs for the wedding. And you didn't want to sing at the wedding anyway. So, I guess this wouldn't be a lost.( Sadie said in a fake caring tone. Jude heard right through her snobbish tone. She knew Sadie was getting revenge. Jude decided not to make a scene or get mad. She deserved this.)

Jude inhales, looking Sadie straight in the eye: That's great, Sadie. I'm glad you found someone better and more experience than me for the wedding. I hope you guys have a great life together.( She looks at Pixie.) Congrats Pixie!( Pixie gives her an smile in return.)

Tommy: Jude, can we talk?( He asks her softly in a pleading tone. She looks into his sad ocean blue eyes. She looks away a few seconds later when she felt herself begin to give in. That couldn't happen. Not again. Sadie glares at them both but they ignored her.)

Jude shook her head no: No. I can't. I-I have to go. ( With that she turns on her heels and leaves G-majors in tears and heartache.)


	23. Fights and Accidents!

Tommy: Jude, wait!( He shouts, behind her but it was too late, she was already gone. He sighs softly, too soft for them to hear. Sadie rolls her eyes. Pixie looks down at her feet, her hair falling in front of face, feeling utterly bad.)

Tommy sadly watches Jude leave G-Majors. It almost felt that she was walking out of his life. That familiar pain came rushing back into his chest, it took everything from Tommy doubling over at the excruciating feeling. He bit his lip, holding in whimper, that so badly wanting to escape. The long blonde haired girl stood awkwardly between Sadie and Tommy. She didn't want Jude's job, singing at the couple's wedding. She just came here and already making trouble. She cautiously snuck an glance at Tommy through her hair, the sight was heart-wrenching. Tommy was obviously in pain but kept an straight face. But his eyes betrayed him. They told all she needed to know about how he was feeling. Pixie knew for a fact that something was going on between Tommy and Jude. The look Tommy was giving her, were just shouting _love_. And Pixie was intended on finding out. Sadie decides to break the silence.

Sadie: Tom.( He turns to her, mad. 'She just had to call me Tom. And at a time like this. God! Did he hate that name!')

Tommy: What?( His voice was filled with attitude.)

Sadie ignored his tone: I need to talk to you for a sec.

Tommy mentally rolls his eyes: Fine, sure. Uh, Pixie, why don't you go back in the studio?

Pixie looks at him ready to protest but decided not to: Uh, yeah. Nice meeting you, Sadie.

Sadie smiles genuinely: You too.( Pixie walks away to the studio, but kept looking back at Tommy. He nods at her in reassurance. She nods back, walking fully into the studio.)

Tommy turns to Sadie: What do you want, Sadie?

Sadie steps closer to Tommy: I want you to know, that you are not going to ruin my wedding!

Tommy looks at her like she had grew another head: What? What the hell are you talking about?!

Sadie gives him her famous look, when she catches him in a lie: I know you weren't talking to Kwest earlier and I don't appreciate you lying to me!( Tommy's eyes got wide for an second. Turning his gaze at the floor and back up at Sadie. Who was wearing an sneer.)

Tommy sighs: Sadie I-( She cuts him off.)

Sadie held up her manicured hand: Shh! I'm walking down that isle and you WILL be there! Nobody is gonna mess that up for us okay?! Nobody!( Tommy steps back away from Sadie, feeling a bit frighten.)

Tommy clears his throat: Ahem. Yeah, I got it.( He replied, alittle scared.)

Sadie smiles suddenly: Ok, see you at home.( She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before leaving G-Majors. Tommy stared after her confused. 'Did she know something?' He shook his head. 'Naw, she's just being Sadie'. He walks back into the studio with Pixie. Who was sitting in one of the chairs by the board, looking worried. Her hair was scattered all over the soundboard. It looked like she pushed it to one side and it flew everywhere. He walks over to her.)

Tommy: Ok. Sorry for the interruption.( Pixie head flew up and towards him. She gave him an small smile.)

Pixie: It's fine. Sadie's nice...( She trailed off, lying.)

Tommy nods: Yep. An angel.( He sighs, flopping down in his chair.)

Pixie smirks: Jude's nicer!( Tommy looks up at Pixie weirdly, but quicky gained his composure.)

Tommy: Uh, yeah. I'd like to hear you sing Two Stars in the booth.( He points to it, not making eye contact.)

Pixie smiles, knowing she was making him uncomfortable: Ok.( She walks into the booth and put on the headphones.) Ready.( Tommy nods, counting down from 4. She open her mouth and sung.)

_**Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there**_

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art

We'll make the sky great  
Uniting you and I

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

She finshed the song, looking at Tommy. He pushes the intercom and spoke.

Tommy smiles: You have a really good sound.

Pixie smiles: Thanks. Jude does too though right?( She asks him, tilting her head to the side. Tommy's eyes snaps towards hers. Pixie bit her lip at the look Tommy had. She walks out the booth and sat down by him.)

Tommy: Did Jude talk to you?!

Pixie clicks her tongue at the roof of her mouth: Well...( Trailing off her sentence, making Tommy anxious.)

Tommy: What did she say?!

Pixie shakes her head: Nothing, but it's so obvious you guys had a thing. Sadie probably doesn't see it cuz she's too wound up in the wedding.( Pixie rolls her hazel eyes.)

Tommy frowns: Don't say anything to anybody please!( He pleaded.)

Pixie nods, agreeing not to tell: Oh, I won't! Promise. But, are you really goning to marry Sadie?( She made an face.)

Tommy: I-( He stops, when he hears someone open the door. It was Darius. He walks in.)

Darius looks at the two: I don't hear a hit coming out of here!

Tommy sighs: We're working on it, D!

Darius: You better be! Pixie, I have some last minute things to go over with you. Come to my office!( She nods, got up, leaving the room and ending the conversation. Tommy sighs again and flips through her notebook some more.)

Kwest walks into the room about 5 minutes after Pixie left, eating a hamburger, ketchup was smudged on his mouth. Tommy looks up to see Kwest, his face scrunched in disgust.

Kwest: Hey, there's another new girl. Ready to hump her yet?( He grins smugly.)

Tommy: Why the fuck are you talking to me?!( He asks, tossing Pixie's notebook on the board. Feeling his anger rise.)

Kwest walks more into the room, unaffected by Tommy's tone: Well, according to the tux. I got from your "fiancé".( He uses air quotes.) I'm in your wedding. So, I figured I should at least try to like you.

Tommy mumbles: Stupid Sadie.

Kwest clicks his tongue: Oh, yeah! I forgot you do prefer Jude instead.

Tommy clenches his jaw: Shut up!( He warns Kwest. Kwest smirks.)

Kwest: Oh, I'm so scared of little Tommy Q!

Tommy rolls his eyes, getting out his chair: That one is so old! Find something else to help yourself sleep at night Ass!( Tommy was standing now face to face with Kwest.)

Kwest: You need to back up Quincy!( It was Tommy's turn to smirk.)

Tommy: What are you gonna to do about it, Kwesty?( He knew how sensitive Kwest was about his childhood name. Tommy smiles in victory when he sees the anger flash through Kwest's eyes.)

Kwest raises his hand that had his burger and slaps Tommy in the face with it and all the burger smeared down his face. Tommy clenches his fist, cocks his arm back and punches Kwest in his eye, making him lose his balance, falling through the open studio door. Kwest groans in pain but quickly got up and lunges at Tommy knocking him to the door. Tommy grunts as he pushes Kwest off of him to the floor. Kwest start throwing punches. Tommy dodges some of them and throws some of his own.

Kwest: I wasted a good burger on trash like you!( He yells in Tommy's face.)

Tommy: Fuck you!( He yells right back. By this time, Darius walks out of his office wondering what all the noise was. He sees Tommy on top of Kwest punching him anywhere he could.)

Darius looks at the two furiously: What the hell is going on?!( He yells. They didn't stop. Pixie was right behind him, watching. Someone pulls Tommy away from Kwest and Darius had Kwest. Tommy struggled against that person.)

Darius reverted his eyes on Tommy: Go home Tom! Come back tomorrow!( Darius knew how Tommy temper was. Horrible. It took him forever to calm down.)

Tommy jaw drops in shock: What?! He's the one-( Darius cuts him off.)

Darius shouts: Go!( Tommy scoffs harshly, yanking roughly away from the person that was holding him. He glares at Kwest and Darius before leaving.)

Tommy angrily stomps out of G-Majors. His face was red as an tomato and you could almost see the steam coming out his ears. How dare Kwest slap him with an burger?! Son of a bitch! He shouts in his mind. Finally, getting to his viper, yanking the door open and slamming it closed. Tommy sat in his car fuming. His hands still in fists, he punches the horn. An loud beep rang through his ears but he didn't care. Tommy sighs, closing his eyes trying to calm his nerves. It didn't work. He tries to count to 10. Still didn't work. Kwest kept on popping in his head.

Tommy: Damn it!( He shouts, to no one. He stuck his keys into the engine, turning the key to hear the soft roar of the engine. He pulls out the parking lot onto the road. Something rolled down his chin. He reaches to wipe whatever it was off. To his surprise it was blood. What the hell?! Tommy quickly reaches up to his rearview mirror to see his bottom lip busted and starting to swell. Plus hamburger and ketchup still smeared on his face. Tommy let out an handful of curse words. He wipes the remains of blood and food off his lip, chin and face and clenches his fist again. He licks the cut, hissing as it stings. Plus, it was starting to turn an dark shade of purple.)

Beep! Beep! Tommy quickly turn his eyes back onto the road from the mirror to see an big truck heading towards him in the same lane. 'Shit!' Tommy yells out. He hastily, turns the wheel, getting out of the way. The car streaks off the road onto land. Tommy tried to get the car back into control but it was too late. His viper crash right straight into a tree. Tommy went flying straight through the windshield, cutting his face and head in the process. He landed on his stomach on the ground with an hard thud. Managing to hit his head on the end of the tree too. Tommy groans loudly as an unfamiliar, rigid, pain starts to circulates through his whole body. From his head to toes. The impact from the fall and pain, caused Tommy to slip into unconsciousness. Which he was glad of.


	24. Breaking News!

The man that was in the big truck stops his vehicle, just in time to see Tommy slides off the road onto land then mashing into a tree. He winces and gasps as he see Tommy fly threw the windshield and hit the ground. He quickly got out of his truck and ran over to Tommy's unmoving body. He bends down to check his pulse. He had one, but it was faint. The man stood up and quicky grabs his cell out his jean pocket; dialing 911.

Back at G-Majors...

Darius turns to look at Kwest with pissed off look on his face: What the hell was that, Kwest? You're fighting in my lobby now?!

Kwest narrows his dark brown eyes: He called me, Kwesty!( He said, defensively.)

Darius looks at him like he had gone crazy: I don't care what the hell he called you! There's no fighting here! You got that?! One more slip up, Kwest. I'm not playing with you! One more and you're gone!

Kwest eyes got wide as he gapes at him: What?! I'm like your main producer! You can't do that!

Darius scoffs: Trust me, I can! There are better producers out there, Kwesty!( He shoots Kwest an glare before walking back into his office. Pixie smirks at Kwest and she goes back in the office with D. Sirens were going off outside, but nobody noticed. Kwest punches the wall next to him. Which he regretted because it hurt like hell. He yelps as his hand began to throb painfully. Everyone had their eyes on him. So, he walks away back to studio B, shaking out his fist.)

At Jude's house... Jude who had dried tears down her cheeks to be replaced by new, fresh ones, was laying against her headboard in her bedroom watching reruns of That's 70's Show, with a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and a tablespoon. She always ate ice cream and watched silly TV shows when she was depressed about something. She had been doing that since she got home. And didn't bother to take off her outside/work clothes. Jude spoons an small amount on her spoon, sticking it in her mouth. Completing this action an dozen more times. Suddenly That 70's Show was cut of to be replaced by the news. Jude sniffs, lifting her eyes from her ice cream to her TV in interest. And what she saw and heard broke her heart all over again.

Lady Reporter: Breaking news! We are here today to witness an car crash. An male in his mid 20's was in an terrible accident tonight. The EMT identify this male to be Tom Quincy. Or as others would say Lil Tommy Q, from Boyzattack.( Jude gasps, dropping her spoon on her bed. The camera was turned off the lady reporter to be put on Tommy who was being strapped to an stretcher and put in the ambulance. Then it went to Tommy's viper, that was totally and completely in bad shape. The windshield was shatter and hood of the car was bent upwards in a triangle form, with a lot of nasty scratches printed on it. Jude knew for a fact Tommy would freak when he sees it. Finally landing on the reporter. She was talking but Jude didn't hear a word she said because she ran out her house to her Mustang. Squealing out her driveway on the road. She knew what hospital Tommy was at. She just hope he was alive and okay.)

At Memorial Hospital... Jude half ran and half jogged to the front desk. The lady that was at the desk, looked like she was in her late 30's. She had green eyes and light brown hair, styled in a messy bun. She smiles sweetly at Jude, bringing out her crow's feet. Jude forced an smile back.

Lady: Hi, how can I help you?

Jude: Tom Quincy, please.

Lady nods: Ah, yes. He was just admitted to the emergency room a few minutes ago.( Jude's eyes fell downcast as her heart drops. The lady notices, frowns feeling sympathy for her.) Why don't you wait in the waiting room? And I'll call you when they put him into a room? Kay?

Jude sighs and nods sadly. She removes herself from the front desk and goes to the waiting room that was empty. Jude felt the hole in her chest get deeper. She hopes Tommy was okay.

An hour later... Jude practically ran to Tommy's room, when the lady told her he was submitted to an room and she could go up to see him. She made it to his room in a nick of time, breathing heavy. Jude waited outside Tommy's door to calm down her breathing before going in. She sighs, placing her right hand on the door knob, twisting it around until it open, letting her in. The sight of Tommy brought tears to her eyes. He was unconscious. Bruises and cuts covered his whole face. His right eye was purple and alittle swollen. Two long, deep cuts were across his cheekbone; starting from his eye down. They both were stitched up. He also had three medium sized cuts across his forehead; wrapped up. And his top lip was swollen and cut, already a nasty shade of purple and blue mixed together. Jude eyes scanned down at the rest of his motionless body. His left arm was in a cast. Jude let out an sob, that was dying to be release. She covered her mouth, not wanting to disturb Tommy more than he already is. She slowly made her way over to his and sat down in the wooden, brown chair. Jude stares at Tommy's face intensely. Her heart ache to watch Tommy laid there so helpless and hurt. She couldn't believe he had got into an accident; she had just talked to him early. Well, they didn't really talk. More like avoid each other.

Tommy's room door opens, in came an male doctor holding a clipboard. He hadn't noticed Jude's presences walking into the room. He was too busy in his clipboard. A sniff, made him freeze in place. His head flew up to see a sad, heartbroken blonde sitting next to his patient. He clears his throat. Jude's head snaps up at him.

The man was obvious in his late 20's. He looked pretty young. He had pale, creamy skin, black short hair that was styled to perfection and dark brown eyes. He was an handsome looking guy. But nothing compared to Tommy.

He mentally flinches at her appearances. Flustered skin, blood shot eyes and an red nose. The whole nine yards. He walks closer towards Tommy's bed.

Doctor: Hello. I didn't know anyone was in here.( Jude nods, sniffing again. Replacing her eyes back on Tommy.) Are you his girlfriend?

Jude shook her head softly: No. Just a friend.( The male doctor nods.)

Doctor: Well, I'm Dr. Danvers. And you are?

Jude: Jude Harrison.( She said, lowly. Dr. Danvers nods, but it goes unnoticed by Jude because she was watching Tommy. He checks Tommy's breathing and IV. He wanted to make sure he was doing good. And he was.)

Jude: Is he going to be okay?( Dr. Danvers almost jumped out his skin at the sound of Jude's voice. He looks at her, to see her still in the same position. She hadn't moved an inch.)

Dr. Danvers smiles, hoping she's look at him: Uh, yes. He's doing great. He's going to make it.( Jude nods, silently.)

Jude: What are his injuries?

Dr. Danvers looks at his clipboard: He has an mild concussion, an broken arm, two fractured ribs and severe cuts and bruises; to the face, chest and stomach.( He finishes up, looking at Jude for an reaction. She didn't show one but nods. He didn't see how she winced at every injury he named.)

Jude: How bad is his concussion?( She asks, finally looking up at him.)

Dr. Danvers: Actually, not that bad. He's very lucky. He landed pretty hard on the ground, faced down. H-( Jude cuts him off.)

Jude looked at him pointedly: Wait! What do you mean he had a pretty hard fall?

Dr. Danvers looks down for a second before looking back up: He flew threw this windshield.( Jude's eyes filled with tears but she pushed them back and inhaling sharply.)

Jude: Oh.( She said, exhaling.)

Dr. Danvers: I'm sorry.

Jude shook her head: It's fine. So...uh what were you going to say before I cut you off?

Dr. Danvers clears his throat before speaking: Uh... oh right. He just might be alittle confused when he wakes up and have one hell of an headache.( He chuckles slightly, wanting to cheer up the depressed, beautiful girl. She shoots him an small smile in appreciation. He helped her feel better, alittle bit.)

Jude nods, again: Thanks, Dr. Danvers.( He nods, walks towards the door.)

Dr. Danvers: Your welcome, Jude.( He leaves the room, with an smile on his face.)

Jude torn her eyes from the door back on Tommy. He was sleeping peacefully. His chest rising up and down in deep, even low breaths. She reaches over and rubs his eyebrow tenderly. Tommy began to stir. Jude breath got caught in her throat. An deep, husky groan escapes Tommy's bruised lips. Jude smiles as his eyes open and blink multiply times trying to get them from being blurry before stopping in pain. It hurt to blink. His head felt like someone beaten him over the head with an hammer. His overglazed eye sight founded Jude. He squints, his connecting his eyebrows together and worry lines creased into his forehead. He hisses when he did that. His forehead was on fire. The cuts. His blue eyes widely looked over Jude in surprise and shock.

Tommy: Jude?( He said, raspy. She nods.)

Jude: Hey. You okay?( Tommy opened his mouth to say something but familiar painfully throbbing hit his temples. He groans and closes his eyes. Jude eye's went big in worry.) You okay? Want me to get the doctor?

Tommy shook his head, very slowly and softly: No.( He whispers.) What happen?

Jude: You were in a car accident.( She said, looking sadly at him. Tommy's face showed confusion then went blank.)

Tommy: Really? Now that would explain the headache!( He sighs painfully.) Am I okay?

Jude: Yes. You just have an mild concession, broken arm, two fractured ribs and a lot of cuts and bruises.

Tommy: That's all.( He grunts.) How bad are my cuts and bruises?

Jude bit her lip: Well, your whole face is basically covered with them. And the doctor said so is your chest and stomach.( Tommy physically flinches at the image.) You have 5 cuts on your face. And two of them are stitched up. The rest are wrapped.

Tommy sighs: Great. Those scars are going to look lovely.( Jude giggles lightly.)

Jude: How can you make jokes at a time like this?

Tommy shrugs but stops in mid air from the pain: How'd you find out about the accident?( He moans out in distress. His body felt like it had been an punching bag. He felt terrible, and the pain was getting worst.)

Jude: TV. You were on _'Breaking News'_.

Tommy's eyes slowly closed: Mmmhm.( He whimpers.) Jude...( She looks at him worriedly.) Can you go get that doctor now?( Jude nods and quickly leaves the room.)


	25. New Friends and More Problems!

Jude left the room and got Dr. Danvers. When she knew Tommy was finally all right, she called everyone to informed them about Tommy. Everyone as in Darius, Sadie, Pixie, Kwest, Georgia and Kat. They all came in a hurry; even Kwest. The whole gang came in no time. Sadie was balling her eyes out. Tommy wasn't waking, the medicine Dr. Danvers gave him knocked him out cold. Darius was trying to comfort her, while Pixie and Kwest just stood there watching Tommy sleep. Jude was in the bathroom trying to get the courage to go back into the room. She really didn't want to see Sadie. But she had no choice. Jude exhaled sharply before pushing the bathroom door open and went to Tommy's room. When she got there, Sadie didn't say a thing to her, she just looked at her. Nothing evil but in appreciation. Appreciating that she called Sadie and told her about Tommy being in a accident. Some people wouldn't do that, especially the ones who had an affairs behind their fiance's back. Jude nods at Sadie, saying she understood. Sadie sniffs, looks away from Jude to Tommy.

Hours passed and visiting hours were up. Everyone left, saying their own goodbyes to Tommy before leaving. The next morning Jude got up early and went to see Tommy. She opens his door to see him sleep. She smiles at how cute he looked. Jude sat down in the chair by his bed and rubs his arm. Tommy felt something tickling his arm, his brows flutters in discomfort. His arms flinches under her hand and moves away. Jude laughs lightly and rubs his arms again, this time he woke up. His eyes slowly opens, Jude smiles as he groggy looks around. Finally, his eyes found hers. He knew those blue eyes anywhere. He smiles.

Jude: Hey, you. How are ya feeling?

Tommy: Sore. What about you?( He asks, raspy.)

Jude sighs: I'm not the one in the hospital bed. Don't worry 'bout me, I'm fine as long as you are.

Tommy nods: I can't help but worry about you. I love you.( Jude's breath got caught in her throat.)

Jude: I-I love y-you too.( She stammers out. Tommy smiles, feeling relieved. She loves him. He frowns, suddenly thinking about before.)

Tommy: Why?( Jude looks at him in confused.)

Jude: What?

Tommy stares at Jude intensely: You know what, Jude! Why? Why did you end us like that? Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me!( Jude sighs, feeling tears burning im her eyes. She shook her head before inhaling deeply.)

Jude: You didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect! We were perfect!( She tries to smile but fails terribly. Tommy saw right through it.)

Tommy shouts: What was the problem then?!( Jude jumps out her chair, startling Tommy and began pacing.)

Jude: Sadie! Okay, Sadie was the problem!( She shouts back, frowning.)

Tommy shakes his head: What, I told-( She cuts him off.)

Jude ran an hand through her hair: I know what you told me Tom!( He flinches.)

Tommy: Then, why Jude?

Jude: Sadie, she-she-( Jude trails off her sentence not wanting to finish. Tommy looks at her in explanation and worry.)

Tommy: She what? Jude talk to me...( Jude looks at him, ready to confess but Sadie's face pops into her head.)

Jude closes her eyes: I'm not that girl Tommy. I can't do it.

Tommy frowns, pushing himself up from the bed: But...I love you...you love me were supposed to be together.( He silently hissed, feeling the throbbing pain in his ribs. She was about to speak when the door opens, in came Sadie. Jude sighs in frustration.)

Sadie's eyes went big after finding Jude: Wow. You're here before me.( Her eyes wonders to the hospital bed and notices Tommy's awake. She smiles.) Tom!( She runs to his bed and kisses him. He doesn't response or take his eyes off Jude.)

Jude looks away: I should go.

Sadie stands straight and looks at Jude: Yeah, you should. I'm here now.( She rubs her hand up and down Tommy's arm. Jude bites her lip and nods. She leaves out without looking at Tommy. She walks down the hallway fighting tears. In the lobby, Jude sees Darius and Pixie. Pixie was sitting as Darius was standing, talking.)

Pixie looks over Darius and sees a familiar blonde: Hey Jude!

Jude smiles, sniffing back her tears: Hey.( She looks at Darius.) D, I can't believe you're here two days in a row.

Darius nods, chuckling: Yeah, me either. But I was actually about to go. I was just dropping Pixie off. She needs to know everything about her producer. What he eats, how he sleeps, even the color of his pee.( Jude winces.) They're gonna be spending a lot of time together.( Jude watches as Pixie rolls her eyes.) Hell, she should be giving him his medication!

Jude chuckles: I think she gets the point, D.( Pixie nods, getting out her seat.)

Pixie: Yes. Eat, sleep and pee. Your wish is my command, sir Darius!( She said with very heavy sarcasm. Darius notices.)

Darius: Why do you think I want you to know these things?

Pixie shrugs, offering Darius a small smile: Cuz the producer was on the toilet?( Jude laughs. Darius sighs.)

Darius: Ha, ha more jokes. No, cuz the artist and producer had a unbreakable connection; that know no one could break through. That makes the hits. So, you better find that connection!( He points at her for emphasis.)

Pixie nods and salutes him: On pee patrol, sir!

Darius shook his head: Whatever. Just make me some hits.( He leaves the hospital. Pixie and Jude bust out laughing.)

Pixie: Is he always like that?( She asks, holding her aching stomach from laughing so hard.)

Jude smiles: Always.

Pixie: How is he?( She asks referring to Tommy. Jude scratches her brow, shuffles her weight onto her right leg from her left.)

Jude: Uh, good. Real good.( She clears her throat and looks away from Pixie's piercing Hazel eyes.)

Pixie: It's okay, Jude. I know Sadie went in there.( Jude looks at her in surprise.)

Jude: You do?( Pixie nods, tucking an long, blonde piece of her hair behind her ears. Jude notices the tips were pink. She looks at Pixie's outfit and see she was wearing a hot pink tank with some white shorts and some open-toed pink sandles. Jude guessed she dyed her hair to match her outfits.)

Pixie: Yeah. I saw her walking down the hall towards Tommy's room, when me and D got here. ( Jude nods.)

Jude suddenly wanted to get to know Pixie: Hey, you wanna get outta here? Maybe get some coffee and hang out?( Pixie's face lite up with a smile.)

Pixie: Sure. That'll be great.( Jude smiles. They leaves Memorial Hospital in Jude's blue mustang.)

At Starbucks....... Jude and Pixie got a table when they ordered their coffees and paid for them.

Pixie: Jude, I'm not gonna cut any corners. I know about you and Tommy.( Jude's eyes got huge as her stomachs drops. 'Pixie knows?'.)

Jude: What? There's no me and Tommy. He has an fiance! Where ya get a crazy idea like that?!( She laughs nervously. Pixie laughs along, finding an nervous Jude quite amusing.)

Pixie: I'm not stupid, Jude. I know. Plus, I confronted Tommy and he admitted it.( Jude sighs, dropping her head into her hands.)

Jude: Stupid! Stupid!( She mutters into her hands. Pixie places her hand on her arm.)

Pixie: Jude, it's okay. I won't tell, I promise.( Jude lifts her head, her eyes meeting Pixie's.)

Jude: Really?( Pixie nods.)

Pixie: Really. I promise. Scout's honor.( She crosses her fingers. Jude smiles, feeling a whole lot better she wasn't judge and that she found someone she could trust.)

Jude: Thanks!( She said, softly. Pixie nods and smiles.)

Coffee Boy: White Mocha and Carmel Latte!( He shouts, sitting down two coffees on the counter.)

Pixie: That's us.( She got up and walks towards the counter, grabs their coffees and goes back to the table.) Here ya go.( She hands Jude her Tall White Mocha.)

Jude: Thanks.

Pixie nods: No prob.

Jude looks over her coffee at Pixie: You know, I'm glad we're friends.( She smiles.)

Pixie swallows her coffee and smiles: Yeah, me too.( They talked for the rest of the afternoon.)

Back at Memorial Hospital with Sadie and Tommy...

Sadie sighs: She's always around you, Tom.

Tommy shrugs, not seeing the problem: So?( He was sitting with his arms crossed, still pissed that Jude left.)

Sadie frowns, upset that Tommy wasn't getting it: So, you're never always around me!

Tommy sighs, shoving his hand roughly through his short, dark-brown hair: Sadie, look I have to tell you something-( Sadie cuts him off. He huffs.)

Sadie: Tom. I was thinking maybe, when you get out of here, we could go on a trip?( She asks him hopefully, giving him her best puppy dog look. Tommy sighs again, looking away from her. He hated that look. It didn't work on him but the look was just ugly. Very unattractive. But when Jude do it, he just can't help his self. It made his knees weak and his skin tingly.)

Tommy: Sadie...( He trails off, sneaking a peek at her and wished he hadn't.)

Sadie's eyes welled up with tears: Tommy. Just you and me...Please.( He looked at her fully and saw desperation and tears.)

Tommy: Fine.( He mutters, feeling defeated. How could he say no?)

Sadie smiles, so big; Tommy thought her face would rip: Great!( Tommy wanted to scream and yell at himself for being so stupid and weak. He should of said no! No! That's all it takes.)

Tommy sighs: Where uh...do you wanna go? (He asks, reluctantly. He wanted to punch himself for giving in.)

Sadie smiles, intertwining their hands together: Maybe a nice romantic getaway to your summer house...me and you...a bed...no lights.( She suggests, seductively. Tommy looks at their hands, wanting to groan but resisted.)

Tommy unfolds their hands nicely: Shouldn't we wait for our honeymoon for that?( He asks, lying. He didn't want to do it then either. Sadie huffs, crossing her arms.)

Sadie shot daggers at him: No! It's not like we haven't done it before! You-you don't wanna make love to me?( She asks feeling insulted, tears coming back again.)

Tommy thoughts: Duh, took you long enough! How can you make love to someone you don't love? Well, easy but not if your in love with someone that's not by your side right now. Damn, I miss Jude!

Tommy shook his head: No, it's not that. It's just I thought it would be more special, if we waited a bit before we did that again.( He said, right off the top of his head. He smiled to himself on the inside. Yeah, that'll work.)

Sadie uncrosses her arms and smiles: Oh that's sweet. But it will be special anyway, cuz you have me to do it with!( She points to herself, feeling proud. Tommy mentally rolls his eyes.)

Tommy:...Yeah....( He trails off, looking at the plain, white bed sheets that were over his legs.)

Sadie sees the distant look on Tommy's face: Tom! Are you with me?!

Tommy's head snaps up at her: Huh? Yeah. Love and all that.( He nods, frowning slightly; looking back down in his lap with the thoughts of Jude on the brain. Sadie rolls her eyes. But at least it was a start.)


	26. Prom Problems

A nurse came into the room, humming to herself, holding a needle. She looks up seeing Tommy and Sadie. She smiles brightly at them.

Nurse: Hi, I'm Shannon, I'm just here to give Mr. Quincy his morning pain-killers.( She looks away from Sadie to Tommy.) Are you in pain?

Tommy: Yeah, the usual. Where's Dr. Danvers?

Shannon: He's busy. He told me to cover for him.( She walks over to his bed, grabbing his IV, sticking the needle in the tiny hole. The medicine circulates through the clear, thin tube into Tommy's arm. Not even seconds later, Tommy sighs in content, feeling great and sleepy. That medicine works fast as hell. He yawns softly, his eyes fluttering closed. Shannon smiles.)

Shannon turns to Sadie: The medicine's very strong, so he'll be out for a while.( Sadie nods not speaking, upset that she made Tommy go to sleep. Shannon decomposed the needle and leaves the room. Sadie sighs, flopping down into the chair next to Tommy's bed.)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back with Jude and Pixie....... They had left Starbucks and went to Jude's house. They were in the living room watching _Step Brothers_. Jude loved that movie. It was hilarious.

Pixie laughs: I love this movie!( Jude nods, grabbing an hand-full of Carmel popcorn, dropping a few in her mouth.) This is fun. You know, us hanging out.( Jude looks at her chewing softly.)

Jude grins: You sound like you never hung out before.( She jokes, laughing. Pixie didn't. Jude stops and look at Pixie with wide eyes. ) You've never hung out with friends before?!

Pixie frowns: Yes! No.( She sighs.) It's kinda hard to make friends, when you move from city to city. I mean, I've made friends but not long enough to do stuff together. Or when we do plan stuff, my work gets in the way. CD signing, photo shoots, videos, concerts, world tours. After I finish with a music company, I move on to another. I have no time really to do things on my own or with people I care about.

Jude looks at her in sympathy: Wow, that's kinda sad.

Pixie shrugs, and looks down at her $300 dollars shoes: It's okay, I'm use to it.( She grabs some popcorn and sat back into the couch. Jude looks at her but don't say anything, knowing Pixie didn't want to talk about it anymore. Jude quietly finished her popcorn and turns to Pixie.)

Jude: I just want you to know that, I'll always be your friend; no matter where you go.( Pixie looks away from the TV to Jude.) It doesn't matter if you're going to leave after your album, because I'll still be your friend. ( Pixie's eyes starts to get watery.) And if you need anything, someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, I'm here. I just thought I'd tell you that, because you're not alone.

Pixie smiles, wiping the corners of her eyes where tears had produced: Thank you, Jude. It means a lot. Really.( Jude smiles, holding out her arms for Pixie. Pixie sniffs lightly, jumping into the open arms. Jude hugs her tight; rubbing her hair and back gently.) You're the best, Jude.

Jude smiles and hugs tighter: Thanks. You're not so bad yourself.( She said, trying to make the sad blonde laugh. It worked. Pixie laughs and pulls away, looking straight at Jude.)

Pixie smiles softly: Thanks, Jude. Really.( Jude shook her head, tucking the big chunk of blonde hair that was hanging loosely in front of Pixie's face back behind her ears.)

Jude: No problem. That's what friends are for, right?( She asks, a smiling tugging at her lips. Pixie nods, genuinely happy to have a friend like Jude. Abruptly, Jude stood up from the couch, Pixie looks at her in confusion.) Come on!

Pixie: What?

Jude: We've got a lot work to do!( Pixie's eyebrows rose and connected in confusion.)

Pixie's eyes narrows: A lot of work to do? What-what are you talking about, Jude?

Jude smiles, grabbing Pixie's hands and pulls her up off the couch: I mean, that you've got to make up all those times you missed on being a teenager and having fun.

Pixie smirks, as her face softens: Jude, I'm still am one.

Jude chuckles: I know. Well, when you were younger, let's say that.( Pixie nods.) Can I ask you a question?( She asks, suddenly.)

Pixie shrugs: Sure. What?

Jude: How old were you when you started in the music industry?

Pixie crosses her arms: Fourteen.

Jude: And how old are you now?

Pixie tilts her head, looking at Jude: Nineteen, why? Where is all this coming from?

Jude smiles again: Well, we've got to make up those 5 years, now don't we?

Pixie grins unsure: Sure, I guess. Why are you talking about this though?

Jude: Because everyone deserves to have a fun, normal teenaged experience! Don't you think so?

Pixie nods: Yeah, sure. But why?

Jude sighs: I just told yo-( Pixie cuts her off.)

Pixie: I've got that. But why? Why me?

Jude sighs again but more softly: Because you didn't when you were younger. Why don't you count a few times, you had things planned but work got in the way?( Pixie visibly flinches. That hurt. She knew Jude didn't mean anything by it, but it still hurt. Bad. Jude's stomach clenches with guilt, she didn't mean to hurt Pixie. She just wanted her to understand where she was coming from.)

Pixie mutters, looking away from Jude: A lot.

Jude nods: Okay. Name something you wanted to do or go but couldn't?( She asks, trying to catch Pixie's eyes. She wasn't successful.)

Pixie sighs, looking back up at Jude: Prom. I was gonna go with Reid Garwin. We had been be together for over a year. He was my first. God, he was gorgeous!( Pixie smiles, remembering her sexy, bad-ass boyfriend.)

Jude smiles along with her: What happened?

Pixie sighs and rolls her eyes: Well, when I was getting ready for Reid to pick me up, Michael, my boss called and told me I had a last minute CD signing. I was so mad. I told him that it was prom but he said he didn't care and that I'll be going to that signing no matter what. I was under a contract, so I couldn't do anything.( Pixie sighs, tears filling her hazel eyes.) I was just about to call Reid but he was already at my house. He looked so good in his suit. And when I told him, he was so infuriated and hurt. The look he gave me had so much pain and hate in them. ( Pixie sniffs, rubbing her eyes trying to get rid of the tears.) I broke his heart.

Jude frowns, wrapping her arms around Pixie, pulling her to her chest. Pixie sobs painfully and heavily into Jude's chest. Jude closes her eyes, rubbing Pixie's back soothingly, trying to calm down the harsh sobs.

Jude: It's okay. It's okay.( She said, rubbing Pixie's back continuously; hoping she'd calm down.)

Pixie: I just really wanted to go to prom.( She said into Jude's shoulder.)

Jude: Ok. Well, you just let me handle that.

Pixie sniffs, wiping her nose: What do you mean?( She asks, confusion lancing her voice.)

Jude smiles to herself: You'll see.


	27. Girl's Night

Pixie pulls away, wipes her eyes and looks at Jude: I'm sorry to get all emotional on you. You don't need to hear about my problems.

Jude waves her hand: Please! We're friends, Pixie. And friends are there for each other no matter what.

Pixie smiles: Thanks.( She flops back on the couch with a tired sigh. All that crying took a toll on her. She lays her head back against the cushions and closes her eyes.)

Jude sees this and sits down next to her: Hey, wanna stay over? It'll be like a girl's night!

Pixie cracks one of her eyes open: I'd like that. Can we take a nap? I'm dead.( She re-closes her eyes.)

Jude smiles: Sure. Do you want to go my guest room or stay here?

Pixie: Here. I don't think I'll make it to your guest room.( She laughs weakly.)

Jude nods: Okay. You stay here and I'll go get us some junk for tonight, cool?

Pixie: Mmmhmm....( She mumbles softly before a light snore escaped her mouth. Jude smiles, sitting up from the couch and fixes Pixie right on the couch. Jude pulls her legs up on the couch and places a pillow behind her head. Pixie stirs but doesn't wake. Jude grabs her keys off the table and decides to write a short note to Pixie in case, she wakes up and notices she was gone. Jude went to her room for some paper and pen and writes the note; placing it on the table where Pixie would see it.)

Jude slides into her thin jean jacket that was hanging in her closet and left. She got into her Mustang and drove to Dominick's. She walks through the automatic doors, got her a cart and went straight to the chip aisle. She grabs 3 family sized bag of chips. They were cool ranch flavored Doritos, Sour Cream & Onion and Munchies. Then she went over where the soda was and gets 2 liter pops, Sprite and Pepsi. She found out early that Pixie loved Pepsi and Doritos. The next aisle Jude went to was the candy. She grabs big size bag of peanut M&M's, Twix, Butterfingers and Reese's, Pixie's favorite. After Jude got all her candy needs, she went to where the deserts were and got a vanilla cake with strawberries inside and out the cake. Jude smiled, she loved strawberries. Then Jude goes to the ice cream section and got two pints of Cookies & Cream and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

When Jude was finally satisfied, she went to the cashier to pay for her items. The young boy at the cashier whose nametag said 'Ben', smiles at her. He had to be at least 18 or 19.

Ben: Having a party, miss?

Jude smiles, taking out her items, placing them on the moving counter: Something like that.

______________________________________________________________________________

Pixie jumps, awake up from the music of a ringtone, Pick Up The Pieces. She groans, turning over her stomach, trying to block out the music. 'Wait! Pick Up The Pieces?! What the-' Pixie's eyes pops open, as she quickly raises up from Jude's couch and groans when she was hit with dizziness. 'Where am I?' She held her head in her hands until her blood started to circulate correctly. When she looked up, everything came back to her at full force. She was at Jude's house. Pixie smiles, thinking to herself. 'Jude is so nice. And she cares about me. It's nice to have someone there for you and to care. Wait! Where is Jude?'. Pixie looks around the living room and sees no Jude.

Pixie shouts: Jude? Jude, you here?( Nothing. Pixie scrunches in confusion. She was sure Jude was here. She gets off the couch and walks around calling Jude's name but one answered. Pixie shrugs, walking back into the living room and sat back down. She yawns softly and stretches; popping her bones back into place. It felt good. She was still tired but not like she was early. A beep caught her attention. It was cell phone beep. It wasn't Pixie's, it was Jude's. It was sitting on the table. Curiosity got the best of Pixie as she picks up the phone and notices the note on the table. She grabs both, reading the note first.

_Went to the store for our party tonight. Hope you're feeling better. Be back soon. _

– _Jude_

_P.S. Make yourself at home. _

Pixie smiles, she forgot they were gonna have a girl's night tonight. She knew they were gonna have fun Pixie drops the note on the couch and looks at the phone screen seeing one missed call. She flips it open to see Tommy's name at the missed call. Pixie frowns, she felt horrible about how Jude's getting treated by Sadie. Jude doesn't deserve it, she and Tommy belongs together. Sadie needs to open her eyes and smell the roses that Tommy doesn't want her. Pixie sighs, gently placing Jude's phone back on that table and turns on the TV.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jude walks out through doors, pushing a cart with all her and Pixie's junk food. Jude pulls out her keys and opens the door to the passenger side and places the bags in the seat then closes the door. She turns around to walk to the driver's side and got in, starting the engine and pulls out the parking lot onto the road. She made in home 15 minutes later, holding all 5 bags for Dominick's and unlocks her front door.

Pixie who was watching Jude's Supernatural DVD season 2; Simon Said episode, heard the door open and knew it was Jude. She got up off the couch and went to the front to Jude locking the door back. Jude turns back around to grab the bags, catching the sight of Pixie and jumps.

Jude places a hand over her chest: God, Pixie! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Pixie grins: Sorry. Need some help?

Jude nods, smiling: Yes, please.( Pixie walks over grabbing 3 of the bags and goes into the kitchen. Jude follows with the rest.)

Pixie sat the heavy bags on the counter and looks at Jude: Geez, Jude, did you buy the whole store?

Jude grins, sitting her bags by Pixie's: No, just half.( She laughs and began to unpack the junk food.)

Pixie smiles, seeing the Doritos and Pepsi: Awesome! You got my favorites! I love you!

Jude laughs: Good to know. We are gonna have fun tonight! I'm gonna call my friend Kat. She loves girl's night. We have them all the time.( She digs inside her pockets for her cell but doesn't find it.) Where's my cell? I thought I put it back in my pocket.

Pixie opens the chips, popping a few in her mouth: It's in the living room. It ranged and woke me up.

Jude's face relax: Oh. How was your nap?

Pixie chews slowly: Refreshing.

Jude smiles: I'm glad.( She leaves the kitchen to the living room. She came back with her phone to her ear. She looks over at Pixie, covering the mouth piece.) Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower. If Kat comes before I'm finish, let her in, 'kay?

Pixie nods, sipping her cup full of Pepsi: Sure. What does she look like?

Jude: She's dark-skinned with curly hair. You'll know. She'll tell you who she is. Thanks, Pix.( She uncovers the mouth and speaks.) Hey, Kat.( She leaves out the room upstairs. Pixie grabs the bag of chips, her soda and leaves the kitchen to the living room.)

15 minutes later the doorbell rang, Pixie sat her cup on the table and got up. She opens the front door to see a small, dark-skinned girl smiling and holding a purple duffel bag. Pixie knew it was Kat. She smiles.

Pixie: Hi. You must be Kat.

Kat smiles back: Yeah. And you're Pixie. Jude told me about you, nice to meet you.

Pixie: Likewise.( She moves out the way to let Kat walk in and closes the door.)

Kat walks into the livingroom with Pixie following. She sits her bag down on the floor and looks around.

Kat: Where's Jude?

Pixie: Upstairs.( She flops down on the couch, grabbing a hold of the family sized bag of chips. Kat sat down next to her and looks at the televison to see Supernatural on. She smiles.)

Kat: You like Supernatural?( She asks surprised.)

Pixie looks at her: I love Supernatural! It's the best show ever!

Kat smiles widen: I know! I so love Sam! He's so hot!

Pixie scoffs: Please, Sam? He's so geeky. Now, Dean, he's hot!

Kat snorts: He's a total slut! He practically screws anything that have a pulse.

Pixie huffs: Does not! At least he gets some! Unlike Sam! He's too busy being a little bitch!

Kat: If anyone's being a little bitch, it's Dean. He's always feeling sorry for himself. He needs to man up!

Pixie gapes: Dean is all man, thank you for much! Sam, on the other hand is all woman. How many times have Dean saved Sam? Yeah, a lot.

Kat rolls her eyes: Dean might have saved Sam a few times but so what! Sam doesn't need Dean! He can pull demons out of humans with his mind, ha! Can Dean do that? Nope!

Pixie shrugs: So? Sam's gonna get in trouble anyway. Castriel told him not to use his freaky powers and what does his do, he uses his freaky powers! At least Dean listens to Castriel. He's smart.

Kat shakes her head: No, he's a little soldier! He's used to taking orders! That's about the only thing he can do right!( Pixie opens her mouth to say something back but couldn't think of anything, so she throws some chips at her.)

Kat gasps at her in shock. Pixie laughs. Suddenly, Kat smirks and grabs a pillow off the couch and hits Pixie in the face with it. Pixie gasps, dropping her chip in mid air and looks at Kat in shock.

Pixie: You did not just do that!

Kat smiles, shrugging a shoulder: I guess I did. What'cha gonna do about it?

Pixie grins smugly and grabs a pillow for herself: This! ( She hits Kat back, this time in the back of the head. Kat laughs, swigging her pillow again to hit Pixie but Jude's voice stops her.)

Jude grins: I'm gone for a couple minutes and you guys are trying to kill each other with my pillows?

Pixie smiles, crossing her arms: She started it! I was just kindly talking about Sam and out of nowhere, she goes nuts and hits me. I'm totally and completely innocent.

Kat mouths drops: Liar!( She makes a run for Pixie. Pixie squeals, running away into the kitchen. Kat follows her. Pixie runs behind the counter looking over Kat, who was at the other side, trying to get her.)

Pixie sticks out her tongue at Kat: You're not gonna get me, Kitty Kat.

Kat narrows her eyes playfully: That's what you think!( She runs around the counter to Pixie, only to be stop by something hitting her face. Kat wipes her eyes from whipped cream and strawberries. Pixie had threw some of the cake Jude had brought earlier that was sitting on the counter. She looks at Pixie who was laughing her ass off, leaning on the counter.) I'm gonna kill you!

Pixie laughs harder, so hard she didn't see Kat grabbing some cake of her own. Pixie catches her breath and sees Kat get some cake too. She squeaks and run from Kat to Jude, who was walking through the kitchen door to see what's all the yelling about. Pixie ran behind her just in time for the cake Kat threw to hit her right in the face. Jude gasps. Pixie peeks behind Jude to look at her and starts laughing again. Jude grabs a hand-full of cake from her face and throws it on the floor.

Jude: What the hell, Kat?!

Pixie holds her stomach in pain as she laughs, leaning on the wall. A snigger caught Jude's attention to see Kat laughing also. Jude glares at them.

Jude: You two think this is funny?

Kat laughs: A little.

Pixie couldn't answer because she was too busy laughing.

Jude grins tightly, walking over to Kat: Really? Well, you're gonna think this is hilarious!( She grabs some of the cake and smacks it in Kat's face before she had a chance to think. That made Pixie laugh harder, if that was possible. Jude turns around to her.) I wouldn't be laughing if I was you!

Pixie stops laughing immediately and runs out the kitchen when she sees Jude get some more cake. Jude runs after her. Pixie turns her head to see Jude right behind her and squeals again then turns back around only to trip over Kat's duffel bag and lands on the floor with a thud. Pixie groans landing on her stomach, she rolls over on her back to see Jude standing right above her, smiling mischievously. Pixie gulps.

Pixie: Jude, don't! I didn't hit you with the cake! It was Kat!

Jude shakes her head, still smiling: Sorry.

Pixie eyes went wide, seeing the cake get closer to her face: Nooooo!( Jude slaps the cake into her face and rubs it in. Pixie makes a noise in the back of her throat. It something like whimper. Jude laughs and pulls her hand back to lick the rest off.)

Jude looks down at Pixie and smirks: Hmm, you look good in red.( She laughs.)

Pixie scowls and wipes the junk off her face: It's on, Harrison!


End file.
